


Багровая симфония

by Taracsacum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Peter Paker, M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Sweetness, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Вампирам необязательно пить человеческую кровь, чтобы выжить, подойдёт и любая другая, кроме того, они могут получать необходимые питательные вещества и из таблеток, именуемых людьми "витаминами".Однако вампиры так же тщеславны, как и люди, ведь, если тебе что-то не нужно, ещё не означает, что ты этого не хочешь. Человеческая кровь превосходна, и вампиры готовы отдать за неё большие деньги.Жаль, что у людей её слишком мало, и одному нежадному вампиру нужен как минимум один человек в неделю.Но вампиры, как и люди, ненасытны.Питер живёт себе спокойно, пока однажды его не покупает вампир по имени Тони Старк. Питер не знает, чего от него ждать, и уж точно не ожидает, что Тони будет добр к нему.





	1. Мир изменился

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crimson Symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124250) by [Nijura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura). 

Заголовок газеты, написанной много лет назад.

Во времена, когда это казалось нормальным или, по крайней мере, не таким странным.

Но, да, мир изменился — и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону.

Людям прекрасно известно такое явление, как эволюция, хотя некоторые умудряются её отрицать, людям также не чужды мутации, которые протекают почти в каждом из нас. Например, способность пить молоко далеко не в младенческом возрасте — мутация, хоть и довольно безвредная.

Но время от времени мутация оказывает большее влияние на людей, она полностью меняет их образ жизни, к которому им приходится привыкать.

Первые мутанты, которых было немного, скрывались от общества, пока их всё равно не нашли и не убили, даже толком не изучив. Когда их стало больше, власти приказали установить за ними строгий контроль, заключив их, словно преступников, в тюрьмы.

Когда наконец их количество стало неисчисляемым, всё было потеряно.

Вампиры.

Теперь мир изменился, люди стали редкостью, они не исчезли, конечно, остались ещё те, кто не подвергся мутациям, но их становилось всё меньше и меньше.

Новое правительство позаботилось о том, чтобы собрать оставшихся людей и создать им «безопасные условия жизни», как было сказано в указе, но всё это было ложью. Люди никогда не жили в безопасности — кролик никогда не будет жить спокойно в волчьей стае, даже если он в ней вырос.

Он всегда будет добычей, и люди тоже были добычей, слабой и хрупкой.

Но власти взяли их под своё крыло, чтобы быть полностью уверенными, что люди продолжают свой род.

Вампирам необязательно было пить человеческую кровь, чтобы выжить, подошла бы и любая другая, кроме того, они могли получать необходимые питательные вещества и из таблеток, именуемых людьми «витаминами».

Однако вампиры были так же тщеславны, как и люди, ведь, если тебе что-то не нужно, ещё не означает, что ты этого не хочешь. Человеческая кровь была превосходна, и вампиры с готовностью отдавали за неё большие деньги.

Жаль, у людей её всегда было слишком мало, и одному нежадному вампиру был нужен как минимум один человек в неделю.

Но вампиры, как и люди, ненасытны.

Так что у людей не было никакой свободы, и безопасности тоже не было, на них охотились, их продавали, как обычный скот, содержали в ужасных условиях, словно каких-то животных, да и относились, в общем-то, так же.

Это была одна из причин, по которой власти решили вмешаться.

Они построили огромные защищённые лагеря, почти как деревни или небольшие города, где и поселились люди. За женщинами тщательно ухаживали, так как им ещё нужно было рожать новых людей, в особенности мужчин, хотя в основном всё дело было в их крови.

Следуя системе ротации, каждый мужчина старше шестнадцати лет регулярно сдавал кровь, и это было частью их повседневной жизни. Никто не жаловался, так как никого всё равно бы не стали слушать.

Их жизнь нельзя было назвать хорошей, но люди были бессильны, хотя некоторые из них пытались бороться за лучшие условия, правда, мало что изменилось.

Всё продолжалось, едва ли жить стало легче, ведь мир действительно перестал быть прежним.

Жизнь была такой же, как и сейчас.

***

Эта история берёт своё начало в один солнечный день, когда Питер с братом и сестрой отправился на работу в полях. Они много трудились в хозяйстве, полагая, что правительство предоставило им всё необходимое для удовлетворения их нужд, хотя оно дало им хоть какую-то занятость и лишь иллюзию того, что они ещё могут распоряжаться своей жизнью.

У Неда, Питера и Мишель была одна мать, но разные отцы. И так как Мишель было всего лишь пятнадцать, её ещё не отправили в другой дом, где она могла родить ребёнка. Все трое были очень близки, мальчишки дорожили каждым годом, проведённым с сестрой.

Питеру было почти шестнадцать, Неду — тринадцать, так что серьёзных обязанностей у них пока не было. Они просто выполняли свою работу в полях.

— Ты же возьмёшь торт на день рождения?

Питер посмотрел на брата, выдёргивавшего из земли морковку. Им нельзя было пользоваться никакими инструментами, чтобы не пораниться и не потерять кровь.

— Я уже не знаю, тот «Лиззи» оказался ужасно гадким.

Мишель кинула морковку в ведро и рассмеялась.

— Да, это потому что в нём был кокос, а у тебя на него аллергия.

Питер слегка покраснел, Нед подхватил смех сестры.

— Думаю, тебе всё же нужно выбрать торт, надеюсь, ты возьмёшь шоколадный.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Может быть.

Когда мальчикам и девочкам исполнялось шестнадцать, им давали бесплатный торт, так как матери не всегда могли испечь торты своим детям, но Питер не хотел думать о своём дне рождения.

Все знали, что их маленький городок был переполнен: в нём жило очень много мужчин, и каждый раз, когда кому-то исполнялось шестнадцать, кого-то обязательно выгоняли.

Мужчин отправляли либо в другие лагеря, где они были нужны, либо, по слухам, продавали вампирам. Это приводило большинство жителей в ужас, так как единственными знакомыми им вампирами были врачи и медсёстры, которые их лечили.

Других вампиров редко пускали в города, ради безопасности людей, но если кого-то и пропускали, то в основном только солдат. В самом начале, когда убежища были только построены, бывали случаи, когда вампиры врывались к людям или, живя с ними, теряли над собой контроль и убивали их.

Это было недопустимо, особенно если они убивали женщин.

Так что Питер не ждал своего дня рождения, потому что боялся, что ему, возможно, придётся оставить своих братьев и сестер. Он мог жить, сдавая кровь и, возможно, воспитывая собственных детей, но быть личным донором вампира — нет, спасибо.

Ребята, радостные, продолжили работу, проводя свой день так же, как и всегда, не зная, что ждёт их совсем скоро.

***

Через три дня настал день рождения Питера. Мишель и Нед хором бросились его поздравлять. Питер задул свечи. Естественно, он выбрал шоколадный торт, и им всем не терпелось его попробовать.

Питер улыбнулся и взял нож у Мэй. Их мать умерла несколько лет назад, будучи беременной, и дети остались жить с тётей.

— Я горжусь тобой, Питер, но я буду гордиться ещё больше, если ты отрежешь мне большой кусок.

Питер весело рассмеялся и передал Мэй кусок, чуть больше, чем у остальных. Все приступили к еде, Питер с удовольствием отметил, что этот торт оказался довольно вкусным. Вдруг в дверь постучали.

Мэй пошла открывать, и ребята услышали, как она с кем-то разговаривает. Её голос вдруг стал расстроенным — дети насторожились.

На кухню резко зашли два вампира, и Питер тут же напрягся: они могли прийти сюда лишь по одной причине.

— Пожалуйста, у него сегодня день рождения, дайте ему ещё несколько дней, — взмолилась вошедшая вслед за ними Мэй. Напуганный и по-прежнему напряжённый, Питер встал.

Высокий светловолосый вампир с огромными мышцами — так вообще реально раскачаться? — подошёл к нему и опустил на плечо руку.

— Мне жаль, что так скоро, парень, но тебе нужно уйти. В нашем городе слишком много людей, тебя отвезут в другой.

Питер тяжело сглотнул и опустил взгляд.

— Я… даже не доел торт. — Всё, что он смог сказать, он знал, что это глупо, но… что ещё он мог сделать?

Мэй встала перед другим вампиром с тёмно-каштановыми волосами и странно-отрешённым выражением лица.

— Пожалуйста, ему только исполнилось шестнадцать, мы только начали праздновать, дайте хотя бы ещё один день, пожалуйста!

Блондин обернулся и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Мне жаль, мэм, но у нас есть приказ, он должен уехать, поезд отправляется через несколько часов.

Питер оцепенело кивнул и отошёл на шаг.

— Хорошо, я только… соберу вещи.

Мишель преградила ему путь.

— Нет, Питер, ты не можешь уехать.

Она притянула его в объятия, Питер, словно на автопилоте, обнял её в ответ. Нед встал и тоже обнял Питера. Вампиры не стали им мешать, но вскоре поторопили Питера и, как только он собрал все свои вещи, посадили в машину и увезли прочь из дома.

Питер и так знал, куда они едут, поэтому не стал спрашивать. Он просто сидел в кресле и безучастно смотрел вперёд, перекатывая вкус шоколада на языке.

***

Железнодорожная станция была набита битком, на ней стояло по меньшей мере пятьдесят человек, многие выглядели такими же взволнованными, как и Питер. Он думал, сколько таких же, как он, выдернули сюда в разгар праздника.

Питер стоял рядом с группой подростков, как вдруг навстречу к нему вышли два вампира. У них был блокнот, они, казалось, кого-то искали. При виде их его сердце болезненно сжалось.

Вампиры рыскали повсюду взглядом, Питер попытался сделаться как можно меньше и незаметнее, но, конечно, тщетно.

— Эй, ты, да, ты.

Питер судорожно сглотнул и вышел вперёд.

— Да?

— Имя?

— Питер Паркер, сэр.

Вампиры осмотрели его с головы до ног и что-то отметили в блокноте.

— Сколько лет?

— Сегодня исполнилось шестнадцать, сэр.

Они переглянулись и как-то странно улыбнулись. Питер тяжело сглотнул и стал ждать. Другие подростки смотрели на него с сочувствием, и Питеру казалось, что сейчас оно уместно как никогда.

— Наверное, он подойдёт.

— Идиот, не «наверное», он идеально подходит.

Вампир, держащий блокнот, положил руку ему на плечо и повёл прочь от людей. Питер не хотел идти, но противиться не стал.

— Поздравляем, Питер, ты не поедешь в новый лагерь, — Питер коротко взглянул на них, тёплое чувство надежды зародилось в его груди, — у тебя будет собственный владелец. — В этот миг всё внутри Питера оборвалось.

Его снова повели к машине, он забрался в салон, понуро опустив голову. Неприятное чувство оцепенения вернулось, он крепче сжал свой рюкзак.

По его щекам заструились слёзы — его ожидала новая жизнь.


	2. Начало новой жизни?

Конечно, Питер никогда раньше не покидал свой дом. Никто из людей не покидал дома, так как в этом не было необходимости: в их убежищах было всё необходимое.

Кроме того, если б они это сделали, непременно погибли бы.

Питер задумчиво уставился в окно — за ним мелькали улицы Нью-Йорка, одного из самых больших городов в мире, и это было здорово.

Они выехали в обед, сейчас уже смеркалось, и вампиров на улице стало больше. Они, вопреки многим суждениям, спокойно переносили солнечный свет, он просто делал их слабыми.

Они становились более медлительными и неуклюжими, но их спасали специальные кремы и солнечные очки. Хотя большинство вампиров всё равно предпочитали ночь, так что после заката их становилось гораздо больше.

Питер смотрел, как они ходили по городу, некоторые выгуливали собак или болтали друг с другом, но никто не ел. На старых фотографиях с едой всегда изображались люди: они ели в закусочных или просто на улицах, вампиры, видимо, так не делали.

Питер лишь раз заметил маленького вампира, потягивавшего сок через трубочку, и на этом всё. Сглотнув, он откинулся на спинку кресла.

Всегда помни, что ты — еда.

Вспомнив слова своего старого учителя, он поёжился.

Неважно, насколько человечными они могут казаться, для них ты всего лишь еда.

Питер покрепче обхватил рюкзак руками и сморгнул выступившие на глаза слёзы.

***

Башня Старка, может, и не была самым высоким зданием в городе, но безусловно самым впечатляющим. Тони был очень доволен дизайном, так как он сам его и выбирал, и всё в башне, на его взгляд, было безукоризненным.

Он терпеливо ждал прибытия своего человека.

Лишь некоторым вампирам разрешалось содержать у себя людей — тем, кто доказал, что может защитить их и предоставить им хорошие условия жизни, — но женщин, кроме тех, что были бесплодными, всё равно запрещалось держать у себя.

Тони, или, скорее, Пеппер, усердно работал за право держать у себя человека, и он это право получил, потому что был богат, влиятелен и привлекателен. Ну, последнее, может, и не было столь важным, но ему хотелось верить, что этот факт тоже имел значение.

Почему он хотел взять к себе человека, он не знал, вернее, заставил остальных так думать. Может, он хотел доказать Пеппер, что прекрасно может позаботиться если не о себе, то о ком-то другом, или, может, просто из любопытства.

Хотя истинной причины он никогда не скажет.

Тони вздохнул и потёр грудь, почувствовав знакомую боль.

Вампиры редко брали под свою опеку людей, но если это случалось, то вампир-владелец на самом деле очень защищал их. Да, может, это было всего лишь любопытство, но, опять-таки, у Тони Старка было практически всё, так почему бы и не взять себе человека?

Наконец Джарвис объявил о прибытии гостя, и Тони спустился на лифте в холл поприветствовать человека.

К его удивлению, это оказался совсем ещё ребёнок.

Тощий мальчик с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами и красивыми карими глазами, весь его вид кричал о том, что находиться здесь он совсем не рад. Тони даже загрустил и почувствовал резкое желание обнять этого ребёнка, успокоить и сказать, что всё будет хорошо.

— Мистер Старк.

Тони перевёл взгляд с мальчика на вампира, доставившего его сюда. Он ему не понравился.

— Ах, да, привет, это тот самый? — Фальшиво улыбнулся Тони и пожал ему руку.

Вампир кивнул.

— Да, его убежище было переполнено, и его отправляли в другое, но мы подумали, что он идеально вам подойдёт.

Тони не нравилось, как этот вампир улыбается парню, и, судя по его реакции, он был тоже не в восторге. Казалось, он пытался сделаться как можно незаметнее, он крепко прижимал к себе рюкзак и, к удивлению Тони, смаргивал слёзы.

— Да, я очень доволен, мне нужно что-то подписать или..?

— Просто подтверждение, что мы успешно его доставили. Да, вот здесь, спасибо и до свидания.

Тони проводил вампиров взглядом и сощурился, приглядываясь к их спинам. Парень так и не пошевелился, когда двери за вампирами захлопнулись, — если вращающиеся двери вообще могут захлопываться, — и Тони тяжело вздохнул.

Он обернулся к парню, ослепительно улыбаясь, но тот, к его удивлению, вздрогнул и отпрянул. Да, он совсем забыл: зубы. Это была естественная реакция людей на клыки, что-то из разряда «хищник-добыча», если Тони всё правильно вспомнил.

Тони закрыл рот и постарался улыбнуться одними губами так тепло, как только мог.

— Я Тони Старк, приятно познакомиться. — Он протянул парню руку.

Тот посмотрел на протянутую ладонь и поднял взгляд на Тони — казалось, прошла вечность, пока он наконец кивнул и пожал его руку. Тони внутренне вздохнул в ответ на этот жест.

— Питер Паркер.

Тони кивнул.

— Что ж, мистер Паркер, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы познакомиться с новым домом?

Питер лишь пожал плечами — Тони списал это на застенчивость. Они вошли в лифт, Тони спокойно и расслабленно встал посередине, Питер же забился в угол, словно пытаясь слиться со стеной.

Тони это немного поразило, но всё же парень только что покинул свой дом и оказался заброшенным к какому-то незнакомцу, будь он сам в такой ситуации, он бы, наверное, тоже немного стеснялся.

— Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель.

Улыбнулся он, но Питер на него и не взглянул. Он вышел из лифта и замер широко раскрыв глаза и рот от удивления. Квартира Тони на самом верху башни была просто огромной и довольно милой.

Пол был выложен плитами чёрного мрамора, мебель была сделана на заказ и явно подобрана только для Старка, бар был заполнен алкоголем — всем, какой только изобрело человечество, — но Питер это всё проигнорировал.

Он медленно прошёл мимо Тони к огромным окнам, которые занимали всю стену. За ними сиял разноцветными огнями и кипел жизнью город, и, хвала шумоизоляции, он мог спокойно наслаждаться видом безо всякого шума.

Тони улыбнулся, наблюдая за его реакцией.

— Нравится вид?

Питер кивнул. Тони поразился тому, что тот его вообще услышал.

— Боишься высоты?

Питер отрицательно помотал головой.

— Отлично, тогда проходи.

Тони открыл дверь, ведущую во внутренний двор, и его сразу же затопил шум ветра и города, но ему было всё равно. Питер бросил свой рюкзак у двери и проследовал за ним.

Он безо всяких колебаний подошёл к лестнице и, схватившись за неё, посмотрел вниз. Тони слегка этому удивился, но промолчал.

— Поразительно.

Это прозвучало так тихо, что Тони едва расслышал. Он восхищённо взглянул на Питера.

— Тебе нравятся высокие места?

Питер кивнул.

— Да, но мне запрещено высоко взбираться.

Тони улыбнулся: наконец-то Питер заговорил.

— Почему?

Питер отошёл от лестницы и поднял взгляд на небо.

— Нам нельзя делать ничего опасного, чтобы не пораниться и не потерять кровь.

Тони недоуменно моргнул: это было странно, ему казалось, что в этом правиле нет никакого смысла. Несчастные случаи могут случиться везде и в любой момент. Он тряхнул головой.

— Побудешь здесь ещё немного или пойдёшь внутрь? Я приготовлю тебе ужин, ты, наверное, проголодался.

Питер странно на него взглянул, но Тони лишь улыбнулся и вернулся в квартиру.

Тони не знал, что думать об этом парне, хотя, опять же, это был его первый день где-то за пределами убежища и он ещё слишком молод, так что, может, другого первого впечатления у него и быть не могло.

Тони достал продукты из холодильника и приступил к готовке. Некоторые вампиры, как Тони, могли есть обычную еду, которая продавалась в супермаркетах, некоторым же повезло меньше.

Большинство вампиров не переносили обычную еду, их организм не усваивал твёрдую пищу, что было печально, так как многие из них любили вкусно поесть. Конечно, они могли съесть совсем немного такой еды, но она не давала каких-то питательных веществ — лишь удовольствие.

Тони обожал мясо — и чем кровавее, тем лучше. Он вытащил из холодильника пару больших стейков и, отложив их, принялся за стручки фасоли и картофель.

Он часто выглядывал на балкон, ища своего нового соседа. Питер всё так же стоял там, то опуская взгляд на улицы, то разглядывая тёмное небо.

***

Питер не знал, что и думать об этом вампире. Тони оказался на удивление милым и совсем не таким, каким он его представлял. Вампиры, доставившие его сюда, сказали, что он будет жить с эксцентричным богачом средних лет, и он тут же представил себе мистера Бёрнса из «Симпсонов».

Тони же, однако, оказался красивым мужчиной, и единственной эксцентричной вещью, которую Питер пока разглядел, был тот факт, что он жил и работал в своей башне.

Может, всё будет не так плохо, как он успел себе представить.

Он крепко зажмурился и вспомнил Мэй, Мишель и Неда. Сможет ли он их когда-нибудь увидеть вновь?

Его сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он подумал о том, что это маловероятно.

Теперь его жизнью полностью распоряжался вампир, без него он был никем. Он вздохнул и открыл глаза. Он скучал по дому.

Неожиданное покашливание, раздавшееся за его спиной, заставило его подпрыгнуть.

— Полегче, тигр, я просто хотел сказать, что ужин уже готов.

Питер моргнул и уставился на Тони, идя за ним следом. Он вдруг почувствовал резкий прилив тепла — надо же, он даже не заметил, как было холодно на балконе.

Тони подошёл к столу, и Питер занял своё место. Он подумал, что бокал вина предназначен явно не для него. Тони ничего не сказал, лишь поставил перед ним тарелку с горячей едой, от которой ещё шёл пар.

— Налетай, попьёшь воду или хочешь газировку?

Питер уставился на него во все глаза.

— Газировку?

Тони кивнул.

— Да… Не говори, что ты ни разу её не пил.

Питер зарделся и опустил взгляд.

— Воды будет достаточно, сэр.

Тони поморщился от такого обращения. Он подошёл к холодильнику, взял баночку колы для парня и сел на место.

— Зови меня Тони. Нас здесь всего-то двое, так что ни к чему формальности.

Питер кивнул и отпил немного воды, уставившись в тарелку. Он выглядел таким настороженным, словно ожидал, что еда сейчас возьмёт и нападёт на него.

Тони вздохнул про себя и откусил большой кусок стейка, такого, как он и любил, сырого, с кровью в центре. Питер осторожно отправил в рот маленький кусочек картошки и принялся за свой стейк.

Тони позаботился о том, чтобы его стейк был не слишком сырым, таким, как любят люди. Питер ел не выражая никаких эмоций, и это сводило Тони с ума.

— Ну что, молодой человек, расскажи о себе.

Питер поднял на него взгляд, медленно жуя мясо — слишком медленно, как показалось Тони.

— Что вы хотите узнать?

Тони вздохнул.

— Слушай, я просто пытаюсь наладить разговор, узнать о тебе немного, нам же придётся проводить много времени вместе. В конце концов, я теперь несу за тебя ответственность.

Питер потянулся к баночке с колой и внимательно начал её разглядывать, вчитываясь в состав. Он недовольно наморщил нос.

— Кажется, это ужасно вредно, вы уверены, что я должен это пить?

Тони вытаращился на него, растерявшись.

— Эм, пардон?

Питер посмотрел на него и протянул ему баночку.

— Здесь столько сахара и ещё чего-то, что я даже выговорить не могу, сомневаюсь, что это вкусно, и думаю, что пить кофеин на ночь — плохая идея.

Тони ошарашенно моргнул и взял банку из рук Питера. Открыв её, он сделал большой глоток.

— Да, это не очень полезно, но чего ты так беспокоишься, ты вон какой молодой ещё?

Питер взял вилку и нож и вернулся к еде.

— Нас учили заботиться о себе. Плохое здоровье — плохая кровь, поэтому мы стараемся не есть слишком много сладкого, жирного, всякие искусственные ароматизаторы или алкоголь.

Тони простонал, когда Питер начал всё это перечислять.

— Короче, вам запрещают развлекаться. Хорошо, что я это сейчас исправлю.

Он протянул открытую баночку Питеру.

— Попробуй.

Питер уставился на банку как баран на новые ворота.

— Вы же только что отсюда пили.

Тони сухо на него взглянул.

— Пей.

Питер облизал губы и, кивнув и взяв баночку, наконец сделал небольшой глоток.

Выражение его лица рассмешило Тони.

— Слишком сладко и вкус какой-то странный, что здесь?

Тони пожал плечами.

— На самом деле никто не знает, это огромный секрет.

Питер сделал большой глоток воды.

— Подождите, вы не знаете, что здесь, и всё равно это пьёте? Это… ненормально.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Это жизнь, парень. Никто не знает, что внутри хот-дога, но мы всё равно его едим.

Питер вздохнул и отложил столовые приборы.

— Да, я устал, вы не против, если я… пойду спать?

— Ах да, люди же ночью спят, пойдём, я покажу тебе твою комнату. — Он поднялся, Питер, забрав свой рюкзак, пошёл за ним.

Тони проходил мимо удивительно огромного количества комнат и наконец остановился у одной из них, открыв дверь.

— Вот, я никак её не украшал, не знал, что тебе нравится, но теперь можешь мне сказать, и я всё обустрою, чтобы тебе было уютно.

Питер медленно вошёл внутрь. Комната была большая, с удивительно огромной кроватью и шкафом в углу. На полу лежал пушистый ковёр, у стены стоял стол со стулом. Питер положил свой рюкзак на кровать и открыл ещё одну дверь — за ней оказалась неплохая ванная.

Она была выложена белой плиткой, в углу стояла ванна с душем. Он обернулся и заметил Тони, пристально наблюдающего за ним острым взглядом.

— Здесь мило, спасибо за комнату.

Тони моргнул в ответ на эту странную благодарность и кивнул.

— Да, конечно… Эм, если понадобятся какие-нибудь украшения, скажи, я куплю, не стесняйся, мне не жалко денег, для меня одного их всё равно слишком много.

Питер лишь кивнул и потянулся за рюкзаком.

— Спасибо, это очень мило, доброй ночи, сэр.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ага, сладких снов, малыш.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и ушёл.

***

Питер тяжело вздохнул, закрыв за собой дверь. Наконец он остался наедине и мог вздохнуть свободно. В присутствии вампира он нервничал и никак не мог расслабиться, когда тот подходил ещё ближе.

Он оглядел совершенно обычную комнату и почувствовал себя как-то странно. Несмотря на то, что в ней не было ничего примечательного, она была лучше комнаты, в которой он жил дома, особенно его поразила ванная.

Питер вздохнул и убрал вещи в шкаф. Кроме одежды, он взял ещё с собой шахматы, несколько учебников, раскраску, которую он прихватил из-за накатившей волны грусти и ностальгии, и мягкого игрушечного паучка.

Положив игрушку на кровать и остальные вещи на стол, он отправился в душ. Может, Тони окажется неплохим парнем, и он сможет жить мирно, кормя его.

Питер с наслаждением принял горячий душ и, завернувшись в пушистые полотенца, забрался в постель. Она оказалась мягкой, но не сильно, — как раз Питеру по душе.

Он был приятно удивлён, его разум вдруг словно заволокло мягким облаком, и он провалился в сон.

***

Тони, мягко говоря, был озадачен. Он не знал, что делать с человеком, и тот, казалось, его боялся.

— Джарвис, пожалуйста, собери все данные о Питере Паркере.

— Непременно, сэр, но вынужден вас предупредить, что для получения всей информации мне нужно будет взломать несколько государственных баз данных.

— Конечно, только не оставь никаких следов, — хмыкнул Тони. Естественно, ИскИн бы не наследил, ведь Тони запрограммировал его как надо, но всё же не преминул лишний раз это подчеркнуть.

Когда дело касалось людей, правительство было просто огромной занозой в заднице, а Тони не хотел терять Питера и его свежую кровь.

— Ах да, чуть не забыл, позвони завтра утром Беннеру. Хочу, чтобы он проверил Питера, и если всё будет хорошо, пусть возьмёт у него кровь.

— Будет сделано, сэр.

Тони потягивал виски, листая журнал, на страницах которого красовались фото нескольких автомобилей и обнажённых моделей.

— Что он делает?

— Господин Питер разложил свои вещи, принял душ и сейчас спит.

Тони хмыкнул. Значит, парень всё-таки очень устал.

— Сэр?

— Да, любовь моя?

— Кажется, сегодня у господина Питера день рождения, — немного сухо ответил ИскИн.

Тони поднял удивлённый взгляд: по правде сказать, он не воспринял слова того парня про то, что Питеру только-только исполнилось шестнадцать, буквально.

— Ох.

На мгновение повисла тишина, Тони взял планшет и начал быстро что-то искать в Интернете.

— Сэр?

— Мне нужно найти ему подарок.


	3. Встреча с доктором

Питер проснулся как обычно рано (где-то около шести), но с кровати не встал, он просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, не зная, что делать.

В конце концов, его организм победил, и он всё же вылез из постели, отправившись в туалет.

Вернувшись, он всё ещё не знал, чем заняться. Одевшись, он решил выйти из комнаты в основном потому, что заскучал и ужасно проголодался.

Казалось, он не ел целую вечность, поэтому Питер решил что-нибудь стащить с кухни. В конце концов, Тони не говорил, что ему нельзя выходить из комнаты.

Питер пришёл на кухню и открыл холодильник. Тот был забит всем необходимым для хорошего завтрака, и Питер нервно закусил губу.

Можно ли ему готовить? Можно ли использовать продукты?

Он уставился задумчивым взглядом в холодильник и подпрыгнул, вдруг услышав чей-то голос.

— Вы можете использовать всё, что вам необходимо.

Сердце Питера заполошно стучало, он обернулся, но никого не увидел. Он нахмурился.

— Я искусственный интеллект по имени Джарвис, приятно познакомиться.

Питер расслабился — что-то пошло не так и в какой момент, раз он чувствовал себя комфортнее в «компании» с ЭАЛ-9000*, нежели с очередным вампиром?

— Эм, а мне..? — Питер вздрогнул, когда ИскИн ответил.

— Да, мистер Старк не устанавливал никаких ограничений относительно вас, пока вы не подвергаете себя и мистера Старка опасности, вам разрешено всё.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно.

Обернувшись к холодильнику, он вытащил яйца и бекон и принялся готовить себе завтрак.

***

Тони редко просыпался в течение дня, особенно если до этого он работал всю ночь, но, с другой стороны, он также был гением, которому не нужно было слишком много спать. Что действительно его смутило, так это то, что в восемь утра он лежал в кровати и не спал.

— Джарвис?

— Да, сэр?

— У меня запланированы какие-нибудь встречи на сегодня?

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда какого хрена я не сплю?

ИскИн ответил не сразу:

— Думаю, потому что вы думаете о вашем новом сожителе?

Тони раздражённо фыркнул: как ему удалось сделать Джарвиса таким проницательным? Хотя он создал самообучающийся искусственный интеллект, так что тот мог со временем стать таким сам.

Тони вздохнул, сев в кровати, — тьма за окном рассеялась, превратившись в серую дымку — и встал. Быстро приняв холодный душ и одевшись, он вышел из комнаты.

За окном было пасмурно, и это его обрадовало. Он не очень любил солнечный свет.

Тони вошёл в кухню, поразившись царящему в ней запаху еды.

— Пахнет божественно.

Питер вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на него огромными глазами. Тони бы недовольно нахмурился такой реакции, но лицо мальчишки с набитыми щеками выглядело очень уж забавно.

Тони хохотнул и поднял руки, мол, сдаюсь.

— Ешь-ешь, парень, боже, выглядишь, как хомяк. — Питер тут же проглотил еду и щедро отхлебнул воды.

Тони улыбнулся и огляделся, проверив, осталось ли ему что-нибудь.

— Простите, сэр, Джарвис сказал, что вы обычно не просыпаетесь до шести-семи часов, так что я ничего вам не приготовил.

Тони с улыбкой махнул рукой.

— Без проблем, Питер, на самом деле я и не собирался вставать так рано, так что всё нормально. Когда ты встал?

Питер отпил сока.

— Как обычно, в шесть.

Тони едва не выронил из рук яйцо. Обернувшись, он недоверчиво взглянул на Питера.

— В шесть? Утра?

Питер кивнул, вскинув бровь. Тони тряхнул головой.

— Боже, я иногда в это время только ложусь. Ты сумасшедший — вставать в такую рань.

Питер вернулся к еде.

— Нет, я привык в это время убирать в доме. Мы все так делаем. Только мамы спят.

Тони хмыкнул, разбив несколько яиц в сковородку и положив пару ломтиков бекона.

— А они у вас избалованные, да?

Питер издал звук, похожий на смесь смеха и негодования. Тони нахмурился, но не обернулся.

— Ну, если вы думаете, что проводить полжизни, вынашивая ребёнка, значит быть избалованным, то да.

Тони переложил еду на тарелку и повернулся к Питеру.

— Тебе не нравится отношение к людям?

Питер напрягся, помотал головой и замер, пожав плечами.

— Ну, во многом к нам относятся неправильно, но я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Я рос уже готовым проводить всю жизнь в полях и сдавать кровь.

Тони поставил тарелку на стол и пододвинул стул к Питеру.

— Но ты не был готов, что тебя продадут, словно корову.

Питер густо покраснел и откусил огромный кусок сэндвича, ничего не ответив. Тони улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся, парень, я знаю, как это всё непривычно и странно, но я тебе обещаю: я никогда тебя не обижу, не сделаю больно и не оскорблю. Наши отношения основаны лишь на взаимной выгоде. — Он подмигнул ему. — Пока ты не захочешь большего.

Питер поражённо открыл рот, уронив кусочек яичницы, и снова смущённо покраснел. Он тут же закрыл рот, жуя и глотая еду. Тони счёл это довольно прелестным.

— Я точно не захочу большего.

Тони рассмеялся и приступил к завтраку.

— Хорошо, малыш.

Они ели молча, но Тони видел, что Питер хочет что-то спросить, но колеблется, может, потому что сильно боится?

— Спрашивай уже, парень, не хочу, чтоб ты взорвался.

Питер снова зарделся.

— Эм, ну, мне немного любопытно… — запнулся он, Тони улыбнулся.

— Любопытство — это хорошо, так что конкретно тебя интересует?

Питер неопределённо обвёл комнату рукой.

— Как вы это всё содержите, это же так дорого?

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ну, я глава «Старк Индастриз», ты, наверное, слыхал?

Питер кивнул, восторженно распахнув глаза, и Тони это неимоверно польстило.

— Конечно! Вы производите столько замечательных технологий, не только телефоны, но и оружие, это здорово.

Тони хохотнул.

— Вау, такое нечасто услышишь. Обычно люди меня презирают за это.

Питер моргнул и опустил взгляд.

— Хм, ну, я не думаю, что оружие и насилие вообще — это хорошо, но технологии, которые вы используете, мне не кажутся чем-то плохим или злым. Всё дело в том, как их используют.

Тони медленно жевал еду не сводя взгляда с Питера.

— Тебе нравится техника?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Да, в смысле не все люди могут позволить себе крутую технику, но я, например, смог достать кое-что… старенькое.

Тони кивнул, он был рад, что парень так заинтересован его техникой и не осуждает его, как другие. Правда, он постепенно отошёл от производства оружия, но сделал это не сразу, так как для многих это был основной заработок.

Он дал своим людям время привыкнуть к изменениям, найти новые возможности реализовать себя. У Пеппер это получилось, и Тони наконец избавился от клейма кузнеца оружия и надеялся, что стал кем-то бо́льшим.

Конечно, его новый путь понравился не всем, так как оружие и войны в целом были прибыльным делом, но никто не смог его остановить. Питер закончил завтракать и собрал тарелки. К удивлению Тони, он набрал в раковину воды, добавил туда мыла и начал мыть сковородки и тарелки руками.

— Эм, у меня есть посудомоечная машина, можешь не мыть сам.

Питер обернулся, снова недоуменно нахмурившись.

— О, ладно, ничего страшного, я уже привык, да и сковородки всё равно лучше мыть руками, а не класть в машину.

Тони приподнял бровь и протянул Питеру свою тарелку, вопросительно на него взглянув. Тот без лишних слов взял её и потёр губкой.

В комнате ненадолго повисла тишина, которую нарушил Джарвис.

— Сэр, прибыла посылка, полагаю, это экспресс-доставка, которую вы вчера заказали.

Лицо Тони озарилось улыбкой, он подошёл к лифту и забрал привезённую коробку.

— Да, наконец-то, Питер, иди сюда и взгляни на это.

Питер вытер руки и подошёл к столу, на который Тони поставил коробку.

— Это тебе. — Улыбнулся Тони.

Питер недоуменно свёл брови к переносице.

— Мне?

Тони кивнул.

— Да, у тебя же вчера был день рождения, да? Так вот я купил тебе подарок, открой его.

Питер уставился на него неверящим взглядом.

— Вы… купили мне подарок?

Тони ухмыльнулся и снова кивнул.

— Да, надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Питер облизнул губы и разорвал коробку. «По виду не скажешь, что он такой сильный», — заметил Тони. Питер медленно вытащил подарок.

— Лего, «Звезда смерти»?

Тони довольно улыбнулся уронившему челюсть от удивления Питеру.

— Нравится?

Питер стоял как вкопанный, тупо уставившись на игрушку. Тони рассмеялся и уже хотел уйти, оставив парня и его новообретённую любовь наедине, но Питер его не пустил.

Он отставил коробку и обнял Тони.

Тот замер от шока и всколыхнувшихся инстинктов. Запах Питера ударил ему в нос, и он глубоко его вдохнул. Питер пах, как сладкий запретный плод.

— Спасибо, сэр, спасибо, спасибо, я в неоплатном долгу, спасибо огромное.

Тони погладил его по спине и мягко отстранил, тепло улыбнувшись.

— Питер, это подарок, ты ничего мне не должен. Я только рад тебе его подарить.

Питер поднял на него взгляд и искренне улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, мне никогда ещё не дарили настоящих подарков.

Тони на мгновение потерял дар речи и хотел было переспросить, но Питер уже переключил с него своё внимание на игрушку.

— Это обалденно, соберёте её со мной?

Тони улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Если хочешь, но, думаю, тебе будет интереснее собрать её самому, без вмешательства старика.

Питер снова в замешательстве на него посмотрел.

— Я не думаю, что вы такой уж старый.

— Ладно, — рассмеялся Тони, — распаковывай подарок и веселись, я пойду попробую поработать, если что-то захочешь или понадобится какая-то помощь, скажи Джарвису, и он меня позовёт.

Он улыбнулся и, потрепав Питера по плечу, вышел из комнаты.

Питер проводил его взглядом и приступил к подарку.

Он аккуратно открыл коробку и высыпал её содержимое на стол. В ней были тысячи пакетиков разных размеров, наполненные различными деталями, некоторые из которых были довольно-таки странной формы.

Их было так много, что на маленьком столе они не уместились и часть их посыпалась на пол. С широкой улыбкой на лице Питер вытащил инструкцию и начал собирать игрушку.

***

Тони ушёл в мастерскую, где-то с час тупо прогипнотизировав документы. Он не мог сосредоточиться, его мысли все были о том, что рассказал ему Питер.

Всем вампирам было известно, что жизнь людей не была такой же спокойной, как у них, но они никогда особо ей не интересовались. Тони задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Проводить полжизни, вынашивая ребёнка, — тряхнув головой, повторил он сказанные Питером ранее слова.

Это было просто ужасно. Его посетила кое-какая идея. Он вытащил несколько графиков и начал записывать какие-то формулы и заметки.

Конечно, с этой областью знаний он был не очень знаком, но, проведя кое-какие исследования, он получил довольно хорошее представление о том, что искал.

— Джарвис?

— Да, сэр?

— Узнай, пожалуйста, у Брюса, сможет ли он приехать пораньше или задержаться у меня чуть подольше?

ИскИн тут же выполнил просьбу, и Тони улыбнулся: если он скажет об этом Пеппер, то она либо взбесится, либо похвалит его, а может, и всё вместе. Он взглянул на часы и нахмурился.

— Вот чёрт, Пеппер!

***

Питер улыбнулся про себя, закончив первый ярус «Звезды смерти», и начал играть с фигурками, как вдруг звук открывающегося лифта отвлёк его, заставив обернуться.

В комнату уверенным шагом вошла рыжая вампирша и замерла, заметив Питера. Мгновение они молча рассматривали друг друга.

Наконец вампирша улыбнулась, к счастью, не показывая клыков, и подошла к нему ближе, протягивая руку.

— Добро пожаловать в Старк-Тауэр, я Вирджиния Поттс, ассистент Тони. А ты, наверное, человек, которого он так хотел.

Питер был немного в замешательстве, но кивнул и без тени улыбки пожал протянутую ему руку.

— Да, я Питер Паркер.

— А, Пеппер! — Пеппер и Питер обернулись к только что вошедшему в комнату Тони. — Чуть о тебе не забыл!

Пеппер закатила глаза и всунула в руки Тони чёрный кожаный дипломат.

— Судя по тому, что ты не встретил меня, ты не «чуть не забыл».

Тони смущённо потупился, Питер внимательно наблюдал за взаимодействием двух вампиров. Это было очень странно, потому что их отношения не казались чем-то ненормальным.

Пеппер лишь вздохнула и покачала головой, вновь взглянув на Питера и тепло улыбнувшись ему.

— Ладно, было приятно с тобой познакомиться, Питер, но мне нужно наконец занять Тони делом, ты уж извини.

Тони нахмурил брови.

— Я всегда занят делом.

Хмыкнув, Пеппер взяла его за руку и потащила за собой.

— Ага, игрушками или мелкими изобретениями, но не своими прямыми обязанностями.

Они так и ушли, переругиваясь, оставив Питера, пребывающего в смятении от увиденного, одного.

Он медленно сел за стол и посмотрел на подаренный набор — собирать его больше не хотелось. Вздохнув, он откинулся на спинку стула и перевёл взгляд на потолок.

— Всё хорошо, господин Питер?

Питер закрыл глаза, он уже и забыл, что за ним наблюдает искусственный интеллект. Это тоже было непривычно.

— Не знаю, Джарвис.

— Может, вам стоит поесть? — через мгновение спросил Джарвис. — Вы завтракали несколько часов назад, и уже обед.

Питер улыбнулся и встал.

— Может, ты прав.

Он зашёл в кухню и заглянул в холодильник.

— Если вы что-то хотите, вы можете просто заказать.

«Просто заказать?» — Недоуменно нахмурился Питер. Джарвис, видимо, понял его замешательство.

— Я могу купить продукты и всё, что вам может понадобиться.

Питер удивлённо уставился в потолок.

— Эм, это здорово.

Проверив продукты в холодильнике, он записал на будущее ингредиенты и всё, что ему необходимо, в небольшой блокнот, и затем приступил к готовке. Он решил приготовить незамысловатый обед уже не только для себя, но и для мистера Старка и мисс Поттс.

Закончив, он накрыл на стол.

— Можешь сказать мистеру Старку, что обед готов, и спросить, хочет ли он есть?

— Конечно, господин Питер, вы уже составили список продуктов?

Питер кивнул и вытащил из холодильника баночку газировки: он решил ещё раз её попробовать. Ненадолго в комнате повисла тишина, затем Джарвис вновь заговорил:

— Мистер Старк и мисс Поттс присоединятся к вам через несколько минут.

Питер кивнул и сел за стол, открыв баночку. Он был в немного смешанных чувствах по поводу прихода вампиров: с одной стороны, он был рад, что не будет есть в одиночку, но с другой — нервничал.

Сделав небольшой глоток, он поморщился: слишком сладко. Встав, он взял стакан из шкафчика, налил в него воды и добавил туда газировку. Попробовав снова, он заметил, что теперь она стала гораздо сноснее.

— М-м, вижу, ты всё-таки распробовал газировку.

Питер чуть не уронил стакан, услышав голос Тони. Пеппер слегка осуждающе посмотрела на Тони и села с ним за стол, Питер покраснел под внимательными взглядами вампиров.

— Прости, малыш, не хотел тебя пугать.

— А, всё в порядке, я сам виноват: задумался, эм, спасибо, что присоединились.

Поставив стакан на стол, он расставил тарелки перед вампирами.

— Конечно, ты же нас позвал, и хоть я обычно не ем то, что едите вы, мне интересно попробовать твою стряпню. — Улыбнулась ему Пеппер.

Питер удивлённо воззрился на неё.

— Вы не едите?

Пеппер вздохнула и кивнула.

— Да, в отличие от Тони, я не могу есть много вашей еды, я или ем совсем чуть-чуть, или просто пью кровь.

Питер с трудом сдержал дрожь.

— Ой, простите, тогда не заставляйте себя.

— Всё в порядке, я хочу попробовать. — Пеппер помотала головой и подцепила вилкой пасту.

Тони фыркнул и взял вилку.

— Поверь, малыш, даже президент вряд ли сможет заставить её что-либо сделать. — Он улыбнулся ему и приступил к еде. Питер слегка удивился, но лишь кивнул и молча начал есть.

Пеппер вздохнула.

— Очень вкусно, спасибо, Питер.

Тони почти доел и кивнул.

— Да, малыш, ты шикарен, как ты этому научился?

Питер отпил разбавленной газировки и опустил взгляд в свою тарелку.

— Нас в семье было трое детей, я самый старший, и когда мама болела, брату и сестре готовил я. — При мысли о Неде и Мишель у него сжалось сердце. — И вы не представляете, какими привередами бывают дети, — рассмеялся он и, подняв голову, заметил, что вампиры смотрят на него в замешательстве. Он вздохнул. — Нас воспитывали так, чтобы мы были благодарны за то, что у нас есть, и радовались тому, что нам дают. Мы всего лишь обычные люди. — Тони медленно кивнул, Пеппер улыбнулась.

— Это так здорово, что ты заботишься о брате и сестрёнке, Питер, ты замечательный брат.

Питер смущённо зарделся и опустил взгляд в тарелку, похвала Пеппер тронула его до глубины души — это было очень мило и приятно. Тони посмотрел сначала на Пеппер, затем на Питера и красноречиво закатил глаза.

До конца обеда больше никто не проронил ни слова.

Тони вытер рот салфеткой и вздохнул, довольно улыбнувшись.

— Давненько я так вкусно не ел.

— Конечно, потому что ты вообще забываешь поесть, — фыркнула Пеппер. Тряхнув головой, она улыбнулась Питеру. — Джарвис уже неоднократно бил тревогу, что Тони без сознания лежит в лаборатории, потому что целых три дня питался одним кофе.

Питер в шоке округлил глаза и посмотрел на Тони.

— Вы же могли умереть.

Удивительно, но тот слегка покраснел.

— Э-э, всё было не так уж серьёзно. — Прочистив горло, он продолжил: — И, кстати, теперь у меня есть ты. Ты обо мне позаботишься. — Тони рассмеялся, Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Он ещё ребёнок, это ты должен о нём заботиться, идиот, но, думаю, Питер всё равно с этим справится лучше.

Питер растянул губы в неловкой улыбке, но промолчал, не пытаясь останавливать препирательства вампиров. Наконец, Тони сдался и с улыбкой взглянул на Питера.

— Она всегда побеждает, что бы я ни говорил и ни делал. — Питер вежливо улыбнулся рассмеявшемуся Тони. — Ладно, нам надо работать. Кстати, скоро придёт мой друг, доктор. Он славный парень, если его не злить, так что просто будь собой.

Улыбка Питера дрогнула после этих слов, и Пеппер недовольно шлёпнула Тони по руке.

— Идиот, не пугай его. — Она перевела на Питера извиняющийся взгляд. — Не бойся, Питер, Брюс правда очень милый и хороший доктор. — Тони ворчливо потёр руку и встал из-за стола.

— Тебе помочь?

Питер в замешательстве моргнул и удивлённо посмотрел на вампиров.

— А?

Тони и Пеппер переглянулись.

— Посуда, Питер. — Тони указал взглядом на тарелки, и Питер густо покраснел.

— А, нет-нет-нет, я, эм, я сам справлюсь, пожалуйста, работайте дальше, никаких проблем.

Тони и Пеппер вновь переглянулись, отчего у Питера возникло странное ощущение, что они общаются только взглядами, затем кивнули и вышли из комнаты.

Питер облегчённо выдохнул и устало провёл по лицу рукой, пытаясь унять вновь возникшее смущение.

— Прекрасно, Паркер, — пробурчал он себе под нос, — прекрасно.

***

Послеобеденное время прошло спокойно.

Питер помыл посуду, немного посмотрел телевизор и вышел на балкон посмотреть на редких прохожих, гуляющих по улицам. Странно, но днём здесь было так тихо, у него дома в это время кипела работа.

Солнце начало клониться к закату, Питер смотрел, как на улицах появляется всё больше и больше вампиров и город просыпается ото сна. Это было увлекательное зрелище, и он бы полюбовался им ещё чуть дольше, если бы позади него не раздался чей-то неловкий кашель.

Питер резко обернулся и недоуменно моргнул: перед ним стоял дружелюбный на первый взгляд седовласый вампир с очками в руках. Он выглядел довольно робким, чем вызвал у Питера удивление.

— А, ты, должно быть, Питер, здравствуй, я Брюс Беннер, меня вызывал Тони.

Питер снова моргнул и вспомнил, что по правилам приличия надо бы что-то сделать. Он быстро подошёл к Брюсу и пожал ему руку. Тот, казалось, немного опешил, но улыбнулся.

— Пойдём в комнату, я, эм, я не очень люблю такие высокие места.

Питер кивнул и последовал за доктором, который подошёл к стоящей на кофейном столике чёрной кожаной сумке.

— Тони попросил меня осмотреть тебя и взять немного крови. Ты не против?

Питер удивлённо нахмурился: он сейчас не ослышался? Брюс правда спросил у него разрешения?

— Нет, конечно, нет, доктор, — на автомате ответил он, даже не подумав отказывать вампиру, и, более того, доктору.

Брюс улыбнулся и указал на диван — Питер тут же на него сел.

— Хорошо, если тебе будет неприятно или неловко, просто скажи мне, и я прекращу.

Питер лишь кивнул, он уже привык к подобным процедурам и не боялся, он, как обычно, просто подождёт, пока всё закончится. Брюс его осмотрел, и Питер лёг на диван, чтобы тот взял у него кровь.

— Ты уже отдавал кровь?

— Отдавал? — Питер нахмурился. — Эм, нет, мне только недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, а раньше сдавать нельзя.

Брюс перевёл на него взгляд.

— Ох, так это твой первый раз, тогда давай не спешить, чтобы ты привык. Пожалуйста, если почувствуешь головокружение или тошноту, сразу же сообщи мне, и я остановлюсь.

Питер кивнул и посмотрел на кровь, наполнявшую мешок. Странно, но он ничего не почувствовал, кроме лёгкого укола иглой. Он сжал в руке резиновый мячик, который ему дал Брюс, и перевёл взгляд в потолок.

— Тебе нравится? В смысле, жить с Тони, у него ещё тот характер, да?

Питер посмотрел на Брюса.

— Он хороший. Я только вчера приехал, так что могу сказать пока только это.

Брюс нахмурился.

— О, и ему уже понадобилась свежая кровь? Надеюсь, его состояние не ухудшилось.

Питер в замешательстве посмотрел на Брюса, не понимая, о чём он говорит. Тот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как в комнате раздался голос Тони.

— Брюси! Ты уже здесь, как дела?

Брюс быстро поднялся, подошёл к Тони, чтобы обнять, и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Питер не знал, что именно, но Тони тряхнул головой и улыбнулся, небрежно махнув рукой.

Они сели на диван, и Тони с улыбкой обратился к Питеру:

— Всё хорошо, приятель? — Питер лишь кивнул, Тони перевёл взгляд на Брюса. — Он только вчера приехал, поэтому я хотел убедиться, что он в порядке.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Люди прекрасно о себе заботятся, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Тони.

Тони кивнул и вновь посмотрел на Питера.

— Знаешь, Питер, Пеппер уже счастлива, что ты живёшь со мной, она думает, что ты сделаешь меня лучше. — Он рассмеялся.

Питер сдавленно улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

Тони и Брюс переглянулись.

— Ну, Брюс, как там Бетти? По-прежнему дерёт тебе зад, да?

Брюс рассмеялся и проверил мешок с кровью.

— Ага, но с животом уже не такая проворная.

Пока мешок не наполнился, они разговаривали о жене Брюса. Затем Брюс вытащил иглу из руки Питера, закрыл мешок и протянул его Тони.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Питер? — спросил он, внимательно глядя на парня.

Тот медленно поднялся не без помощи Брюса и ответил:

— Устал немного, а так всё нормально.

Тони облегчённо выдохнул, жадно посмотрел на пакет с кровью и, оторвав от него взгляд, улыбнулся Питеру.

— Спасибо, Пит, я закажу нам пиццы, а ты пока отдыхай, хорошо?

Питер кивнул, и Тони ушёл убирать кровь в шкафчик и заказывать пиццу. Брюс остался с Питером и, окончательно убедившись, что тот в порядке, начал собирать сумку.

Он отказался от предложения Тони остаться на ужин и попрощался с ним и Питером перед отъездом. У него ещё были дела, поэтому остаться он не мог.

Тони улыбнулся и включил телевизор.

— Правда, спасибо за кровь, Питер, но ты можешь не сдавать, если не хочешь.

Питер откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Это моя обязанность, я же поэтому здесь. Так что для меня это не проблема.

Тони нахмурился и строго посмотрел на него.

— Питер, это не так, я не буду заставлять тебя сдавать кровь, если тебе это не нравится.

— Но… вы же для этого меня купили, ведь так? — поразился Питер.

Тони опешил. Купил? Нет, он же не животное какое-то.

— Питер, да, мне правда нужна кровь, но я могу достать её другими способами… Пожалуйста, не думай обо мне так плохо.

Питер склонил голову набок, сведя брови к переносице.

— Я так не думаю, но ведь это на самом деле человеческая обязанность — производить вампирам кровь, я… чем-то вас обидел?

Тони с искренним неверием уставился на него. Моргнув, он потёр шею и сказал:

— Так, над этим мы ещё поработаем, но сначала пицца.

Питер не понял, что он имел в виду, но кивнул и вернулся к просмотру передачи о редком виде акул. И он был очень рад, пока на экране не появилась реклама.

Она… мягко говоря, насторожила его. Первый ролик был о каких-то детских хлопьях со вкусом человеческой крови и по форме напоминающих небольшие капельки. Второй — о новом «полезном» шоколаде с ещё большим содержанием железа, и последний рассказывал о политической партии.

Питер шумно сглотнул, прислушавшись к вещающему с экрана мужчине. Он просто кричал в микрофон, заявляя, что каждый вампир может владеть человеком, что правительство не имеет права держать всех людей при себе и что он позволит гражданам получать свежую человеческую кровь любым способом.

Это было отвратительно.

Тони ушёл к лифту, чтобы забрать пиццу, ещё до этой рекламы, поэтому он её не увидел и понял, что что-то не так, лишь заметив бледное и шокированное лицо Питера.

Он посмотрел на экран и, увидев символику партии, понял, что случилось. Вздохнув, он покачал головой.

— Джарвис, пожалуйста, выключи.

Джарвис молча выполнил поручение, и Тони поставил коробку с пиццей на стол.

— Питер, подойди сюда, пожалуйста.

Питер медленно встал и, подойдя к столу, сел на стул. Он настолько оцепенел, что даже не подумал о том, как это грубо, что он не помогает накрыть на стол и тому подобное.

Он был просто в шоке.

Тони поставил перед ним тарелку с большим горячим куском пиццы, от которого ещё шёл пар, и баночку с лимонадом. Сев рядом, он сказал:

— Питер, пожалуйста, ешь.

Питер тяжело сглотнул и опустил взгляд на еду, не решаясь притронуться к ней.

— Я никогда не ел пиццу, она вредная, по крайней мере, эта.

На куске теста жирно поблёскивали кусочки пепперони, но запах был очень вкусный.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Это вкусно, Питер, попробуй, тебе станет лучше, поверь мне.

Питер оторвал взгляд от пиццы и внимательно посмотрел на Тони. Поверить? Кровожадному монстру, которому ничего, кроме крови, не надо?

Тони снова ослепительно улыбнулся, взял в руки свою пиццу, словно хотел произнести тост, и откусил огромный кусок. Рассмеявшись, он едва не испачкал одежду длинной ниточкой сыра, которую пытался поймать.

Питер заинтересованно склонил голову и взял свой ломтик.

— Странный народ эти вампиры, — пробормотал он, отправляя в рот кусочек пиццы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ЭАЛ-9000 - Эвристически запрограммированный АЛгоритмический компьютер, вымышленный компьютер из цикла произведений «Космическая одиссея» Артура Кларка, обладающий способностью к самообучению и являющийся примером искусственного интеллекта в научной фантастике.


	4. Короткие разговоры

Питер долго думал, чем же ему заняться.

Он по привычке рано вставал и готовил завтрак, Тони обычно не появлялся до обеда, если у него не было каких-то важных встреч.

Питер не возражал, он проводил с ним вечера, пока не засыпал от усталости. В целом, они жили мирно.

Через неделю Тони пришёл к нему, когда он обедал.

— Питер, нам надо поговорить.

Питер стал менее скованным в его обществе, но по-прежнему относился к нему настороженно. Он налил в кастрюльку немного соуса и посмотрел на Тони.

— О чём, сэр?

Тони вымученно простонал.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня просто Тони, Питер. Пожалуйста. — Питер покраснел и вновь отвлёкся на соус.

Тони вздохнул.

— Питер, нам надо поговорить о твоей комнате, ты не можешь жить вот так, я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как дома, а не как гость в захудалом отеле.

— Если бы я был гостем, я б не готовил. — Улыбнулся Питер. Тони удивлённо воззрился на него: парень впервые над ним подшутил. А он не промах.

— Один-ноль, малыш, но мой вопрос остаётся открытым: нам надо что-то решить с твоими вещами.

Питер снял кастрюлю с плиты и достал две тарелки; наложив в них еду, он отдал одну Тони, и они сели на диван смотреть телевизор.

— Мне ничего не нужно, Тони.

Тони окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Нужно. Твои вещи выглядят так, словно их носили вечность. Пожалуйста, давай купим тебе новую одежду, я прошу тебя.

Питер ошарашенно посмотрел на Тони: он не понимал, почему того беспокоит его одежда или отсутствие каких-либо вещей в комнате. Может, это его Пеппер надоумила?

— Эм, ладно, давай купим… что-нибудь. Только, пожалуйста, не надо ничего слишком модного.

Огонёк, вспыхнувший в глазах Тони, не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Питер уже пожалел о том, что сказал, ведь он понятия не имел, что для Тони модно, а что нет.

***

— Я уже и впрямь начинаю жалеть о своём выборе.

Тони посмотрел на Питера, что разглядывал себя в зеркале. Они выбрали чёрный костюм, и Тони чуть не захлопал в ладоши, когда увидел, как хорошо стал выглядеть парень. Тот, напротив, чувствовал себя странно и неловко в новом наряде.

— Почему? Ты хорошо выглядишь, даже не просто хорошо — модно.

Тони ухмыльнулся его отражению, и Питер скорчил рожу.

— Я никогда это не надену, Тони. Я никогда не женюсь, и вряд ли меня пригласят куда-нибудь, где этот костюм будет уместен.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ну, может, ты просто будешь надевать его для меня. — Он поиграл бровями, и Питер покраснел, покачав головой. Тони часто делал вот так и бросал на него странные взгляды, но, видимо, он не придавал этому особого значения, скорее всего, это у него такая манера общения.

Питер расстегнул пиджак и стянул его с плеч.

— Тони, серьёзно, я не хочу тратить деньги на вещи, которые не надену. — Портной забрал у него пиджак и недовольно наморщил нос: видимо, обиделся, что его костюмы оказались не нужны.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Питер, это же не ты тратишь деньги, а я, и для меня это не проблема. Обещаю, я найду повод, чтобы ты надел этот костюм. А теперь переодевайся, заскочим куда-нибудь перекусить по дороге домой.

Питер кивнул и ушёл в раздевалку. Тони отвернулся и подошёл к стоящему неподалёку от них портному.

— Я беру вот эти костюмы, рубашки и галстуки, и, кстати, мой заказ готов?

Вампир кивнул и показал ему сшитые костюмы. Вот уже несколько лет Ричард был его портным, и Тони ему доверял, ну, насколько можно доверять тому, у кого из года в год покупаешь вещи, но то, что он сказал после, поразило Тони.

— Конечно, мистер Старк, но можно попросить вас, чтобы в следующий раз вы пришли ко мне без своего… питомца?

— Простите? — Тони ошарашенно уставился на Ричарда.

Тот брезгливо поморщился.

— Этот парень, он отвлекает моих сотрудников и не ценит то, что вы для него делаете. Боюсь, он не самый подходящий клиент для моего магазина.

Тони обернулся и посмотрел на Питера, вышедшего из примерочной и протягивавшего аккуратно сложенные рубашку и штаны помощнику Ричарда, молодому вампиру. Тот вперился в него взглядом и незаметно принюхался.

Тони это совершенно не понравилось, и он сердито посмотрел на портного.

— Ну тогда я могу посоветовать вам следить за своими сотрудниками и, наверное, поискать себе более подходящих клиентов. — Глаза Ричарда широко распахнулись, когда он понял, что только что наделал, но Тони не дал ему возможности объясниться.

Он приобнял Питера за плечи и повёл на выход, оставив ошеломлённого Ричарда позади.

Питер поразился их стремительному выходу, но ничего не сказал, Тони тоже не проронил ни слова. Он просто подвёл его к машине, у которой стоял Хэппи и ругался на подростков, чтобы ушли и прекратили фотографировать автомобиль.

Хэппи взглянул на Тони и, тут же оценив его настрой, открыл машину, забравшись следом за боссом и его подопечным. Тони был в ярости, Питер — в недоумении, и Хэппи просто молча поехал дальше.

— Куда теперь?

Тони ничего не ответил, он о чём-то думал и смотрел в окно. Питер мельком оглядел его.

— Эм, он хотел взять еды и поехать домой. Только я не знаю, где.

Хэппи лишь кивнул и включил поворотник — видимо, он знал, куда нужно ехать. Он остановился у тайского ресторана и вытащил телефон, чтобы быстро сделать заказ, затем вышел из машины и направился к зданию.

Питер сидел на своём сиденье сложа руки на коленях и не знал, что говорить или делать. Тони по-прежнему молчал и злобно смотрел в окно.

Питер неловко пожевал губу.

— Тони, всё хорошо?

Ему тут же захотелось врезать себе за такой вопрос: естественно, что не хорошо. Питер краем глаза наблюдал за Тони.

— Тупой торгаш, — пробормотал Тони и перевёл взгляд на парня, выдохнув. — Всё в порядке, Питер, я… просто кое-что понял, и мне это не нравится, но ты здесь ни при чём.

Питер кивнул и улыбнулся ему.

— Не знаю, что тебя так расстроило, но, думаю, как только мы поедим, тебе станет лучше. — Тони посмотрел на парня и почувствовал, как от его улыбки в груди разлилось приятное тепло.

Так мило, что Питер беспокоился о нём и пытался его подбодрить, хотя в принципе и не был обязан это делать. Они проделали уже такой огромный путь в отношениях всего за небольшой срок.

— Спасибо, Питер, я это ценю.

— Что именно? — смутился Питер.

Тони хохотнул.

— То, что ты весь такой милый и не осуждаешь меня.

Питер рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Тони улыбнулся ему, и они стали ждать Хэппи с едой; по дороге домой Тони уже был в гораздо лучшем расположении духа.

Они остановились у башни, и он вышел из машины открыть Питеру дверь, так как у того руки были заняты пакетами. Пара прохожих замерла, заметив человека, и Тони это не понравилось.

Они быстро вошли внутрь, и Тони едва не выругался, увидев, что все, кто был в холле, тоже без стеснения разглядывают Питера. Он чуть не зарычал на одного мужчину, который просто стоял неподалёку, но они молча прошли мимо, хотя Тони показалось, что он был слишком близко к Питеру.

То ли Питер был не против, то ли просто не обращал внимания на все эти взгляды — Тони не знал, но он быстрым шагом направился к лифту, открыл его с помощью отпечатка ладони и поторопил Питера, подталкивая его внутрь. Тот пошёл за ним, одарив его странным взглядом, но промолчал.

Двери лифта закрылись, и Тони облегчённо выдохнул.

— И что это сейчас было?

Тони окинул его недоуменным взглядом.

— Ты о чём? — Питер пожал плечами и посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Ты вдруг резко проголодался и решил поскорее меня затащить домой?

Тони лишь взял пакеты и, как только двери лифта открылись, поставил их на стол. Питер вздохнул и побрёл следом. Он не понимал, что случилось и почему Тони так странно себя ведёт.

Подойдя к столу, он сел и взял одну из коробочек, что протянул ему Тони, и они принялись есть. Ужинали в тишине, пока Тони не перевёл возмущённый взгляд на Питера.

— Они смотрят на тебя так, будто… будто ты какая-то вкусная еда или что-то типа того.

Питер недоуменно моргнул и, на удивление Тони, лишь пожал плечами.

— Ну так и есть, разве нет? — Тони шокированно уставился на него во все глаза, уронив клёцку, что собирался съесть.

— Что?

Питер снова пожал плечами.

— Я еда, и поэтому я здесь, разве не так? Тебе нужна свежая человеческая кровь, и я её тебе даю. Я… еда.

Тони судорожно сглотнул и яростно замотал головой.

— Нет, Питер, ты не еда! — Питер вздрогнул от такой резкой вспышки и воззрился на него огромными глазами.

Тони выдохнул и посмотрел на него полными боли глазами.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это всё, что мне от тебя надо, и ты больше ни на что не годен?

Питер пожевал губу и пожал плечами. Видимо, Тони это не понравилось, и он всплеснул руками, вымученно простонав. Он встал и тряхнул головой.

— Это ужасно, я… О чёрт, пойду поработаю.

На этих словах он ушёл, оставив Питера одного в недоумении.

Питер тихонько доел свой ужин и, вымыв посуду, отправился в свою комнату. Открыв дверь, он удивлённо моргнул. Комната была завалена коробками.

Питер закрыл за собой дверь и поднял небольшую коробочку.

— Джарвис, что это?

— Мистер Старк подумал, что вам нужно больше личных вещей и аппаратуры, чтобы вы не заскучали. Это всё ваше, — тут же ответил ИскИн.

Питер в шоке раскрыл рот: в комнате было по меньшей мере двадцать коробок разного размера. Зачем это всё Тони?

Питер нервно облизал губы и принялся распаковывать подарки.

Он вообще не ожидал, что когда-нибудь у него появятся такие вещи.

Коробки были полны всевозможными игрушками и приспособлениями: в одной оказался новый набор Лего, в другой — стопка тетрадей с ручками, карандашами и прочими письменными принадлежностями. В следующей оказались цветные ручки и раскраски. Скорее всего, Тони увидел одну из таких на его столе.

В огромной, но удивительно лёгкой коробке Питер нашёл мягкие игрушки, они ему очень понравились, но больший восторг у него вызвали наборы для разных научных экспериментов. Там были и маленькие роботы, которых можно было собрать, и печатные платы — Питер едва не запрыгал от радости.

Вдобавок ко всему Тони заказал гору научной литературы, романов и фэнтези-книг. Некоторые из них ему приглянулись.

Следом пошла одежда, хоть это было уже и не так весело разбирать, Питер не мог не поблагодарить Тони за новые вещи. В основном это были футболки, джинсы и несколько боксеров, что лежали между ними. Он был счастлив, что наконец может надеть что-то новое.

Когда он закончил, пол его комнаты был усыпан пустыми коробками и обёртками, а на кровати и столе лежали и стояли его обновки. Он не мог отвести глаз от подарков и всё-таки не удержался и подпрыгнул от радости.

— Джарвис, это ты помогал Тони?

— Да, он попросил у меня совета, и я ему помог. — В голосе Джарвиса послышались весёлые нотки, хотя это ему могло лишь показаться.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, огромное спасибо. — Была бы возможность обнять Джарвиса, Питер бы не преминул ею воспользоваться.

Собрав коробки, он пошёл их выкидывать.

— Где Тони? Я хочу лично его поблагодарить.

Ответ Джарвиса последовал не сразу:

— Мистер Старк сейчас в своей комнате, но я не советую сейчас к нему идти.

Питер его не послушал и пошёл к Тони. Постучавшись, он вошёл так и не получив ответа. И тут же об этом пожалел.

Тони сидел на кровати закрыв глаза и потягивал кровь из огромного стеклянного стакана. Питер в шоке уставился на него, и когда Тони открыл глаза, он почувствовал, как каждая волосинка на его теле встала дыбом.

Вампир медленно опустил стакан и слизал остатки крови с губ. Он вперился голодным взглядом в Питера, а точнее в его шею.

— Господин Питер, вам лучше медленно покинуть комнату, не бегите — это может вызвать нежелательную реакцию.

Питер тяжело сглотнул и увидел, как жадно посмотрел Тони на его кадык. Он медленно сделал шаг назад, затем ещё один и ещё.

Он закрыл дверь и глубоко вздохнул.

Резко развернувшись, он пулей помчался в комнату. Скинув всё, что недавно расставил на кровати, он, словно ребёнок, спрятался под одеялом, прижав плюшевого паука к груди.

— Я еда, я еда.

Он повторял это снова и снова, пока наконец не уснул.

***

Следующие несколько дней были очень напряжёнными: Питер избегал Тони, а тот ему в этом не препятствовал. Они столкнулись друг с другом лишь однажды, во время ужина, когда одновременно решили пойти на кухню.

Питер, конечно, не думал, что Тони накинется на него и съест, но всё никак не мог забыть полные голода глаза, которыми тот на него смотрел.

Тони в свою очередь был смущён. Быть застанным в таком виде Питером, ещё ребёнком по большому счёту, явно было не тем, что он хотел. Он знал, насколько подозрительным и пугливым был Питер, и не хотел пугать его ещё больше.

Когда вампиры пьют человеческую кровь, они делают это обычно в одиночестве, либо с семьёй. Всему виной древний инстинкт сражаться за свою добычу, и немногие способны его обуздывать.

Теперь парень даже смотреть на него не будет или будет вздрагивать каждый раз, когда он подойдёт к нему слишком близко. Тони очень сожалел о том, что случилось, и хотел всё исправить, но не знал как. Поэтому он позвонил Брюсу.

Тот уже работал раньше с людьми и знал, как с ними обращаться, к тому же Тони всё равно была нужна помощь с работой.

Когда Брюс приехал, Тони тут же потащил его в мастерскую, время уже было позднее, так что Питер, скорее всего, спал. Он мог бы, конечно, спросить у Джарвиса, но не хотел вторгаться в личное пространство парня.

— Так, Тони, что случилось, тебе нужен новый мешок с кровью? Ещё слишком рано, подожди, пока Питер полностью оправится, а потом я возьму побольше.

Тони помотал головой.

— Нет, у меня ещё есть, конечно, не его, но тоже пойдёт.

Брюс кивнул.

— Ладно, тогда в чём проблема?

Тони тяжело вздохнул и опустился на грязный диван, стоявший в его мастерской.

На нём отчётливо выделялись пятна жира и кофе, он был завален инструментами и усеян металлической стружкой. Брюс окинул его взглядом и пододвинул стул.

— Ну? Что случилось?

Тони шумно выдохнул.

— Питер видел, как я пью кровь.

Брюс поморщился.

— О нет, людям это не нравится.

Тони невесело хмыкнул.

— А то я не знал! Боже, он так смотрел на меня, а я думал лишь о том, что хочу поскорее высосать из него жизнь.

Брюс понимающе кивнул.

— Понимаю, это очень затягивает, но ты должен с этим бороться, поверь, если ты начнёшь, то больше никогда не остановишься.

Тони нахмурился и посмотрел на Брюса.

— Ты что..?

Тот отвёл взгляд и вздохнул.

— А ты думаешь, почему меня уволили? Я никого не убил, но попасться за тем, как высасываешь из человека кровь, не лучше. Меня оттащили от него, но я уже его покалечил.

Тони вздохнул.

— Значит, не питаться Питером напрямую — понятно, но почему ты это сделал?

Брюс скривился.

— Я осматривал человека, и обычно я был спокоен, но в тот день не сдержался. — Он покачал головой и вцепился в поседевшие пряди руками. — Тот человек, он не отставал от меня и раздражал, он звал меня работать в армию, видите ли я тратил впустую свои навыки, но я отказался. Я был на взводе, и, когда он пришёл ко мне весь в крови, потому что упал на вилы, я… просто не сдержался. — Тони в неверии уставился на друга. — Я схватил его и укусил. Честно, Тони, это лучшее в мире чувство, потом всё, что я ел, казалось вообще каким-то безвкусным и пресным. Я и сейчас бы это повторил. — Тони кивнул обеспокоенно глядя на Брюса, и тот вздохнул. — Я не опасен для Питера, клянусь, это было всего один раз, и я больше никогда не нападу на человека.

Тони встал и ободряюще коснулся его плеча.

— Я знаю, Брюс, и я сделаю всё, чтобы ты больше не попал в такую ужасную ситуацию. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, ты всё ещё переживаешь об этом? Прошло-то уже пять лет.

Брюс пожал плечами и тоже встал. Он подошёл к столу и посмотрел на Формулу, которую Тони пытался создать.

— Я до сих пор думаю об этом, из-за этого я разрушил свою карьеру.

Тони улыбнулся и ободряюще погладил его по спине.

— Брюс, у тебя хорошая работа и прекрасная жена, которая скоро подарит тебе ребёнка, так что у тебя всё хорошо.

Брюс улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да, ты прав, и, если родится мальчик, его вторым именем обязательно будет Энтони.

Тони рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста, не надо так издеваться над бедным ребёнком.

Брюс подхватил его смех, и они вернулись к работе.

Несколько часов спустя, когда уже близился рассвет, Брюс потянулся и посмотрел на время.

— Мне пора, Тони, было весело, но мне ещё нужно уделить время жене.

Тони кивнул и зевнул.

— Да-да, конечно. — Он немного замешкался. — Ты не знаешь, что мне делать с Питером? Боюсь, он больше не будет мне доверять.

Брюс собрал свои вещи и на мгновение задумался.

— Ну, думаю, ты должен показать, что он может тебе доверять, что ты не жестокий монстр, как думают о нас многие люди. Проследи, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с тобой.

Тони вскинул бровь: чёрт, и как ему это сделать?

Брюс рассмеялся, увидев выражение его лица, и подошёл к лифту.

— Просто проводи с ним немного времени, разговаривай, узнавай, что он о тебе думает и как себя чувствует. Тебе нужно наладить с ним отношения.

Тони громко фыркнул в ответ.

— Брюс, если ты не знал, я не строю ни с кем отношений. В моей жизни всего четыре человека, с которыми я нормально общаюсь, и ты один из них.

Брюс ободряюще сжал его плечо и вошёл в лифт.

— Ты же гений, придумай что-нибудь.

Он помахал ему на прощание, и двери лифта закрылись.

Тони вздохнул.

— Я гений, гений, который постоянно всё портит.

Покачав головой, он отправился в спальню немного отдохнуть.

Следующее утро ничем не отличалось от предыдущих: Питер позавтракал в одиночестве и отправился смотреть какие-то шоу. Джарвис заблокировал рекламу, так что она теперь не портила ему настроение, и этот день был таким же тягучим и спокойным, что и остальные.

Он ужасно не хотел этого признавать, но он скучал по Тони или чьей-нибудь компании вообще.

Питер привык всегда быть в окружении брата и сестры или тёти, а если их не было, то поблизости всегда находился кто-то из других убежищ, стоящих по соседству. А сейчас у него не было никого, кроме искусственного интеллекта, и, хоть он и любил Джарвиса, общение с живым человеком было всё же лучше.

Он сел за обеденный стол и вернулся к наполовину собранной «Звезде смерти», как вдруг услышал шаги. Резкий прилив адреналина захлестнул его с головой, не давая успокоиться.

В комнату вошёл Тони, и Питер напрягся, перехватив направленный на него взгляд.

— Привет, малыш, как ты?

Питер нервно на него посмотрел.

— Хорошо. — Он перевёл взгляд на часы. — У тебя сегодня встреча?

Тони подошёл к кофемашине, налил себе кофе и, к ужасу Питера, сел напротив него.

— Нет, я просто хотел немного провести с тобой время, мы… оба были довольно сильно заняты последние несколько дней, да?

Питер лишь кивнул.

— Эм, да? Наверное.

Тони улыбнулся и посмотрел на его «Звезду смерти».

— Ух ты, эта штука будет огромной, когда ты закончишь.

Питер снова кивнул и поиграл пальцами с детальками.

— Да, она очень большая, как закончу, поставлю её на тумбочку у кровати.

Тони рассмеялся, Питер озадачено на него взглянул.

— Она будет гораздо больше твоей тумбочки.

Питер хохотнул.

— Думаю, ты прав.

Он улыбнулся игрушке, и ему вдруг показалось, что обстановка в комнате чуточку разрядилась.

Они поболтали о конструкторе, и Питер наконец поблагодарил Тони за новые вещи, что тот ему накупил. Тони лишь отмахнулся.

— Ерунда, парень, я знал, что ты никогда ничего у меня не попросишь, поэтому попытался подобрать всё, что могло тебе понравиться.

Губы Питера растянулись в улыбке.

— Ну, мне всё понравилось, большое спасибо.

Тони допил кофе и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я рад, что ты счастлив. Так ты больше не злишься на меня за то, что я сделал?

Питер моргнул.

— Злюсь? Я вообще не злился, я больше…

— Испугался.

Питер покраснел и хотел было возразить, но Тони жестом оборвал его на полуслове.

— Нет, Питер, я понимаю, и мне очень жаль. Твой страх полностью оправдан, но, пожалуйста, не забывай, что я никогда не причиню тебе зла.

Питер опустил взгляд на стол.

— Ты выглядел так… Ты выглядел так, как будто хотел напасть на меня.

Тони поморщился и покрутил пустую кружку в руках.

— Не буду врать, Питер, я… был к этому близок. Просто ты так хорошо пах, прости, ты не представляешь, как мне неловко. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Питер поёрзал на стуле — это была довольно странная ситуация, и он не знал, что делать. Наконец он немного неловко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Мне не за что тебя прощать, Тони, мы просто не можем идти против природы, я понимаю.

Тони посмотрел на него, и Питер был поражён до глубины души, когда увидел, сколько боли плескалось у него в глазах. Он сглотнул и опустил взгляд. К его удивлению, Тони молча встал и вышел из комнаты. Обстановка вновь накалялась.

Питер вымученно простонал. В этот раз виноват он — он это прекрасно понимал. Выпрямившись на стуле, он покачал головой.

— Джарвис?

— Да, господин Питер.

— Я облажался, да? — вздохнул он и потёр шею. Джарвис ответил не сразу.

— Я бы так не сказал, думаю, вы просто не знали, как будут восприняты ваши слова.

Питер вновь простонал.

— Джарвис, от этого ничуть не лучше.

Ему было плохо, очень плохо, и он должен был как-то всё исправить. В его голове родился план.

Он попросил Джарвиса освободить график Тони на вечер и, к счастью, тот согласился. Он начал подготовку к шикарному ужину, хотя времени ещё было очень много, и даже подготовил извинительную речь.

Он подумал, что это немного глупо: столько усилий ради мужчины, которого он даже не знал и не совсем любил.

Да, Тони был милым, но это совсем не значило, что он ему нравится.

Питер вздохнул и принялся всё поправлять, хотя всё было уже идеально. Он пошёл на кухню проверить торт, сидящий в духовке.

Он ещё никогда ничего не пёк, но Джарвис дал ему рецепт и контролировал каждое его действие, так что он надеялся, что у него всё получится и ничего не взорвётся.

Пропищал таймер, и Питер быстро выключил духовку и открыл дверцу, с криком отскочив назад, когда пар резко обжёг его лицо.

Он зашипел, точно кот, и потёр кожу, где-то на заднем плане раздался смех Джарвиса.

Питер вытащил торт и поставил его на тумбу, вдыхая сладкий аромат. Когда он остынет, они с Тони с удовольствием съедят его с мороженым.

Питер сомневался, что он делает всё правильно, но Джарвис его не останавливал, казалось, он, напротив, его подбадривал.

Было немного странно разговаривать о своих переживаниях с искусственным интеллектом, но здесь у него больше никого не было, если не считать Тони, и Питер был рад, что он может поговорить хоть с кем-то.

Торт остыл, и он обвёл взглядом стол, всё было готово. Питер невероятно нервничал. Он вздохнул.

— Ну вот и всё, Джарвис, можешь позвать Тони?

Джарвис ответил, что Тони уже идёт, и Питер неловко замер у стола.

Тони был не в настроении и, войдя на кухню, резко застыл, увидев накрытый стол и Питера, стоящего рядом. Он окинул взглядом шикарный ужин и торт.

— Что это, Питер?

Питер зарделся и потупился.

— Прости за то, что я сказал, я приготовил твоё любимое блюдо.

Тони с секунду оглядывал его и легонько улыбнулся.

— Ну, тогда это должен был быть кофе, но это в бесконечность раз лучше.

Питер поднял на него взгляд и так ослепительно улыбнулся, что Тони было впору зашипеть, как «классическому» вампиру.

Они сели за стол, и Тони налил себе бокал вина, было ещё, конечно, рано, но когда его это беспокоило? Питер положил в тарелки еду и улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, это вкусно.

Тони растянул губы в улыбке в ответ.

— Питер, я уверен, ты даже башмак можешь приготовить так, что будет просто неописуемо вкусно.

Питер насмешливо фыркнул. Ему очень шла вот такая улыбка — Тони сделал мысленную пометку, чтобы чаще его смешить.

Питер ел, улыбаясь, и Тони очень понравилось его маленькое извинение, хотя он не понимал, почему он вообще разозлился. Они немного поговорили обо всём, о чём только можно: о фильмах, еде, Лего, и только когда Питер уже стал зевать почти каждую минуту, Тони решил, что его человеку пора в кровать.

Питер извиняющеся улыбнулся, но Тони лишь небрежно отмахнулся.

— Не извиняйся, парень, просто иди спать, тебе это нужнее, чем мне.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Может, мне просто нужно подстроиться под твой график?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Как хочешь, я не настаиваю.

Питер кивнул и встал. Он уже начал было собирать грязную посуду, но Тони помотал головой.

— Оставь, я разберусь, беги спать, малыш.

Питер улыбнулся и отправился в спальню. Тони проводил его радостным взглядом, может, Пеппер и впрямь права и этот парень на самом деле хорошо на него влияет?

Он встал и собрал тарелки, но, в отличие от Питера, он закинул их в посудомоечную машину, не став мыть руками. Он глубоко погрузился в мысли, счастливо улыбаясь, и не заметил, как двери лифта раскрылись.

Только у нескольких вампиров был доступ к его этажу, и ещё меньше могли приходить к нему без предупреждения. Так что Тони был довольно напуган, когда услышал чей-то кашель у себя за спиной.

— Чёрт возьми, Стрэндж, что с тобой не так? Какого ты всегда подкрадываешься?

Доктор Стрэндж вскинул бровь и сказал:

— Мистер Старк, может, вы и лучший мой клиент, — из уст доктора это звучало странно, — но это не значит, что я должен убирать за вами последствия вашего испуга.

Тони вздохнул, кивнув.

— Хорошо, просто в следующий раз, пожалуйста, сначала звони.

Стрэндж рассмеялся.

— Учту, как твои дела? Терапия, которую я посоветовал, помогает?

Тони пожал плечами и подошёл к дивану.

— Недавно болело в груди, но, думаю, хуже не будет.

Стрэндж кивнул и открыл сумку, вытаскивая несколько инструментов. Он послушал сердце и лёгкие Тони, и тот нахмурился, увидев, как он озадаченно свёл брови к переносице.

— Что там, док?

Стрэндж отстранился и начал измерять ему давление, а это значило, что Тони нельзя было говорить. Минута тянулась для Тони мучительно медленно, и доктор, закончив, принялся записывать показания.

— Скажи, как я?

Стрэндж посмотрел на него.

— Хорошо.

Тони недоуменно моргнул.

— Хорошо?

Стрэндж кивнул и скрестил руки на груди, задумчиво коснувшись пальцем подбородка.

— Да, я поражаюсь твоему прогрессу, сколько крови ты пил?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Да как обычно, только в этот раз я ещё пил кровь моего человека.

Стрэндж задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Что ещё изменилось?

Тони задумался.

— Ничего.

— Простите моё вмешательство, но это не совсем правда.

И Стрэндж, и Тони удивились, услышав голос Джарвиса.

— Хорошо, Джарвис, потрудись-ка объяснить, что ты имеешь в виду? — Вздохнул Тони.

Джарвис ответил счастливым тоном.

— После приезда Питера мистер Старк стал регулярно и правильно питаться и ещё начал спать.

Стрэндж насмешливо взглянул на Тони.

— Оу, так ты наконец стал уделять внимание своему здоровью?

Тони сухо на него посмотрел.

— Нет, я просто… ну, парень просто замечательно готовит.

Стрэндж хитро улыбнулся.

— Ну, неважно, что он там делает, это идёт тебе на пользу, с сердцем у тебя уже получше и, кажется, дальше будет вообще замечательно.

Тони кивнул и почесал подбородок.

— Это здорово, я не жалуюсь, но…

Стрэндж закатил глаза.

— Всё, что следует за этим «но», это жалобы.

Тони недовольно рыкнул.

— НО верится с трудом, что немного сна и еды могут улучшить моё здоровье. В смысле, у меня же всё было ужасно плохо, так?

Стрэндж взял блокнот и начал что-то в нём записывать.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что всё было так плохо, но состояние у тебя было неважное — это правда. Однако, как я и говорил, новый образ жизни и свежая здоровая кровь непосредственно от человека тебе помогли. — Он поднял на Тони взгляд. — Я бы хотел увидеться с твоим человеком и взять у него немного крови.

Тони отрицательно помотал головой.

— Он спит, и он уже сдавал кровь несколько недель назад. Мне неудобно брать у него кровь снова.

Стрэндж отложил блокнот и вытащил лекарства Тони из сумки.

— Я возьму немного, не волнуйся, он молодой, сильный и хорошо питается. Переживёт, ничего с ним не случится.

Тони не понравилось, в каком пренебрежительном тоне тот говорил о Питере.

— Всё равно он сейчас спит. Я попрошу Брюса принести тебе кровь на днях.

Стрэндж кивнул.

— Ладно, договорились, доброй ночи, мистер Старк.

Он почтительно склонил голову и вышел из гостиной.


	5. Планы, вечеринки и Питер

Тони громко подпевал солисту Iron Maiden, как вдруг музыка стала тише — только один человек мог так сделать.

— Пеппер, я работаю, — недовольно протянул Тони и, обернувшись, увидел ужасно злое лицо Пеппер.

— Тони, а ты вообще в курсе, который сейчас час?

Тони сглотнул.

— Эм, неважно, что я отвечу, я всё равно огребу.

Пеппер чуть не взорвалась от злости.

— Сейчас десять вечера, чёрт возьми, ты пропустил собрание!

Тони подумал, что она и впрямь всё здесь разнесёт, только моргни он ей в ответ.

— Собрание?

Пеппер недовольно простонала и подошла к нему, громко стуча каблуками о пол.

И как у неё это получалось так угрожающе?

— Да, Тони! Собрание с членами Совета, которые хотят знать, почему ты больше не хочешь работать в оружейной промышленности. Они постоянно меня преследуют, я уже не могу их удерживать! Это твоя компания, не моя, и я уже даже не знаю, хочу ли я всем этим заниматься дальше.

Тони быстро встал и хотел было остановить Пеппер, но увидел, что его руки были все в грязи и масле. Он скривился и схватил тряпку, чтобы быстро всё оттереть.

— Пеппер, прости, я был занят, я приду на следующее собрание, Джарвис мне напомнит.

Пеппер судорожно выдохнула от злости и грозно посмотрела на него.

— Если не придёшь, я тебя побью.

Тони рассмеялся и подошёл к раковине начисто вымыть руки.

— Не думаю, что бить своего начальника — хорошая идея, — ответил он, Пеппер вздохнула. Она прислонилась к столу и сжала пальцами переносицу, снова шумно выдохнув.

— Тони, честно, я, наверное, уже не хочу быть твоей подчинённой.

Тони ошарашенно моргнул и уставился на неё во все глаза.

— Но, Пеппер, ты не можешь меня бросить, компания без тебя погибнет, ведь по большому счёту ей управляешь ты.

Пеппер снова метнула в его сторону злой взгляд.

— Вот именно! И я устала, секретарь вообще-то не должен управлять компанией!

Тони нервно облизал губы.

— Ты права, я должен назначить тебя генеральным директором.

Пеппер недоуменно моргнула и удивлённо раскрыла рот.

— Тони… если это шутка, то сейчас она неуместна.

Тони помотал головой.

— Нет, нет, это не шутка, я серьёзно, ты лучшая кандидатура на этот пост, и у меня появится больше времени — всем от этого будет только лучше. — Пеппер с сомнением посмотрела на него, и Тони состроил умоляющее лицо. — Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, соглашайся, Пеппер, забирай мою компанию, я буду настаивать.

Пеппер улыбнулась и тряхнула головой.

— Я… подумаю над этим, Тони, но ничего не обещаю.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Это большее, о чём я могу и должен тебя просить. Ты хотела поговорить о чём-то ещё?

Видимо, это немного успокоило Пеппер, она вздохнула и потёрла пальцами виски.

— Расскажи, как дела у вас с Питером, хоть что-то хорошее послушаю.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Парень очень крутой повар, а ещё мне очень нравится его новое хобби: выпечка. У него здорово получается, да, чёрт возьми, в доме всё время стоят божественные запахи.

Пеппер рассмеялась.

— М-м, похоже, ты от него в восторге, только, пожалуйста, не вздумай к нему клеиться, Тони.

Тони удивлённо моргнул: клеиться к Питеру? Он не собирался этого делать. Да, Питер был милым и хорошим и походил на ангела, но он никогда бы не стал ухлёстывать за ним.

Он неловко рассмеялся, вдруг задумавшись, почему подобные мысли не возникали у него раньше?

Пеппер подозрительно сощурилась.

— О чём это ты думаешь, Тони?

— Ни о чём, — тут же ответил Тони, мило улыбаясь, но Пеппер явно ему не поверила.

Она вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Помни, что твоя обязанность — сделать Питера счастливым, а не разбить ему сердце.

Тони раздражённо закатил глаза, но кивнул.

Они вышли из мастерской и направились в его комнату. Пеппер села на кровать, дожидаясь, пока Тони помоется. Дверь в ванную была открыта, так что они по-прежнему могли переговариваться.

Для них это не было чем-то необычным: Пеппер видела его и в более худшем виде, а самому Тони было всё равно, смотрит ли она на него или нет. Он знал, что всегда выглядит хорошо.

— Я перенесла собрание на завтра в девять вечера, знаю, что это рано, но ты должен быть полностью готов.

Тони недовольно простонал.

— Ох, за что… Ай, ладно.

Пеппер пропустила его недовольство мимо ушей и порылась в бумагах. Она стояла к нему спиной и не увидела, как он вышел из душа, заливая водой всё вокруг.

Зато увидела, как дверь в комнату Тони слегка приоткрылась и за ней показалась голова Питера. Он улыбнулся ей, и Пеппер улыбнулась в ответ.

— Питер, эм, что ты здесь делаешь, уже очень поздно?

Питер пожал плечами, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

— Я пытаюсь не спать, чтобы не вставать очень рано утром.

Пеппер кивнула.

— Эм, понятно, ты Тони ищешь?

Питер кивнул и вошёл в комнату — Пеппер даже не успела его остановить. Он остановился перед ней, и его взгляд переметнулся с её лица на ванную, что всё так же была открыта. Щёки Питера тут же порозовели.

Тони стоял перед зеркалом в чём мать родила и стриг бороду. Он был так этим увлечён, что вообще не заметил парня. Питер моргнул, отгоняя увиденное, быстро отвернулся и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Пеппер наблюдала за ним с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Дверь вдруг снова открылась, и Питер громко произнёс:

— Тут в гостиной какой-то мужчина, представился Роудсом.

Дверь вновь закрылась, и Пеппер прыснула, не в силах больше сдерживать смех. Тони обернул бёдра полотенцем и вышел в спальню одеться.

— Что, что-то случилось?

Пеппер помотала головой, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Нет, хах, Роуди пришёл.

Тони кивнул и быстро оделся.

Они вышли в гостиную, и Пеппер весело заметила, что щёки у Питера были по-прежнему лёгкого розового оттенка. Роуди, ожидавший их в кресле, приветливо улыбнулся.

Питер не мог смотреть на Тони, и Пеппер обменялась с Роуди понимающим взглядом. Тони улыбнулся другу.

— Ох, дорогой, я так по тебе соскучился, ты что-нибудь мне привёз?

Они крепко обнялись — невооружённым глазом было видно, что они очень друг другу доверяют.

Роуди хмыкнул.

— А что я мог тебе привезти? То, что тебе нравится, нельзя. Тебе нужно поправлять здоровье, помнишь?

Питер резко вскочил с места, когда Тони сел рядом с ним на диван.

— Пойду приготовлю кофе, — громко сказал он и едва ли не бегом отправился на кухню.

Пеппер тихонько захихикала, прикрыв рот рукой, — Тони и Роуди удивлённо на неё посмотрели. Она отмахнулась, и они снова повернулись друг к другу.

— Ну, как командировка, Роуди? Надеюсь, было весело.

Роуди закатил глаза.

— Я был в Афганистане, Тони, как ты думаешь, как там было? Пыльно и скучно. Очень, очень скучно.

Тони рассмеялся, Питер мельком глянул на него, поставив на стол кофейник и три кружки.

Он немного опасался Роуди, но в принципе был не против его присутствия.

— Я спать, всем спокойной ночи.

Пеппер улыбнулась и кивнула, Роуди удивлённо на него посмотрел, а Тони ответил:

— Хорошо, малыш, сладких снов.

Питер кивнул и оставил их одних. Он быстро зашёл в комнату и закрыл дверь, устало привалившись на неё.

Он смотрел фильм, как вдруг из лифта вышел вампир и пристально уставился на него. И хотя тот больше ничего ему не сделал, Питер испугался оставаться наедине с незнакомцем.

Он казался дружелюбным, но у него была странная аура, видимо, он был опасен даже для других хищников. Когда он сказал ему, что он военный, Питер тут же бросился за Тони.

Он никогда не думал, что окажется в такой ситуации. Он не ожидал увидеть в спальне Тони Пеппер, но подумал, что с ней будет безопаснее.

А теперь, однако, каждый раз закрывая глаза, он видел голого Тони.

Питер простонал и пулей бросился на кровать. Ему было так неловко, хотя Тони его не заметил, а мисс Поттс, он был уверен, никому не расскажет о случившемся.

Он перевернулся на спину и, раздевшись, залез под одеяло, но сон к нему никак не шёл.

Не то чтобы ему не понравилось то, что он увидел, напротив, этот вид заставил его сердце бешено подпрыгнуть, руки — похолодеть, а щёки — жарко покраснеть. Это были странные ощущения, такого он раньше никогда не испытывал.

Питер снова простонал и закрыл лицо руками, перекатившись с одного бока на другой. Он пытался выбросить картинку голого Тони из головы, но тщетно.

Мускулистые руки и ноги, подтянутые ягодицы и мокрые тёмные волосы, которые, наверно, были созданы самим дьяволом. Он по-прежнему отчётливо видел, как Тони подстригает свою бородку маленькими ножницами.

Питер опустил руки и неверяще уставился в темноту. Тони был вампиром, опасным хищником, которому нужна была его кровь, так почему он чувствовал эту сладкую щекотку внизу живота? Он жалобно заскулил и сполз с кровати, чтобы принять холодный душ.

***

Роуди улыбнулся Тони.

— Ты что, нанял себе слугу, чёрт, Тони, как это низко!

Пеппер и Тони удивлённо на него взглянули.

— Он не слуга, мы друзья и живём вместе — ничего больше.

— Ну, он твой, так скажем, повар. — Улыбнулась Пеппер.

Роуди её не услышал, он с подозрением смотрел на Тони.

— А что это ты так оправдываешься? Что происходит, Тони?

Тони нахмурился, а Пеппер недоуменно моргнула. Роуди знал его уже очень давно — лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Тони встал, допил кофе и поставил чашку на стол громче положенного.

— Хорошо, что заглянул, Пеппер отдаст тебе приглашение на вечеринку, которую я устраиваю на следующей неделе.

Не удостоив друзей взглядом, он ушёл в мастерскую.

***

Тони, мягко говоря, был зол.

Он захлопнул дверь мастерской и, со злостью взяв отвёртку, запустил её в стену, сам не понимая, почему слова Роуди его так взбесили.

Это была всего лишь глупая фраза, но как он посмел подумать, что его человек — его слуга?! Он зарычал и тряхнул головой: нет, Питер не его человек, он его друг, а не какая-то зверушка.

Хотя, опять-таки, по закону Питер принадлежал ему. Тони был его законным попечителем и обязан был о нём заботиться, если у него это не получится, власти отберут у него Питера и он больше никогда его не увидит.

— Джарвис, Питер спит?

Джарвис замешкался всего на миг, но Тони это заметил, так как знал его очень давно.

— Нет. Он в комнате, пытается уснуть.

Тони кивнул и взял другой инструмент, пока один из его роботов, Дубина, медленно нёс ему отвёртку. Он вздохнул и опустился на грязный диван.

— Что Роуди ему сказал, когда приехал?

— Полковник представился, когда господин Питер спросил, кто он, а потом потребовал назвать его имя и цель пребывания у вас. Господин Питер ответил и сказал, что он ваш человек и что он не знал, что вы ждёте гостей. После этого он быстро пошёл за вами.

Тони кивнул, задумчиво хмыкнув.

— Понятно, э-э, по поводу вечеринки: зачем я её провожу?

— У вас же день рождения, сэр.

Он снова кивнул, но чуть медленнее.

— А, точно, так, у Питера до сих пор нет костюма, закажи его ему и скажи, чтобы все пришли в костюмах.

— Сэр, осмелюсь сказать, что привести овцу в стаю волков не лучшая идея.

Тони махнул рукой и, поднявшись, подошёл к своей последней приобретённой машине. Он любил свой хот-род и хотел довести его до совершенства.

— С ним всё будет в порядке, я его защищу. О! Пеппер не говорила, сколько придёт гостей? Скольких уже пригласили?

— Двести гостей, сэр, и уже сто пятьдесят сообщили, что придут.

Тони вздохнул.

— Ладно, могло быть и больше. Я сначала поговорю с ним, но ты всё равно закажи костюм.

Широко улыбнувшись, он вернулся к работе.

***

На следующее утро Тони дождался, пока Питер проснётся, и улыбнулся, увидев его.

— Утро, малыш, как спалось? — К его удивлению, Питер покраснел и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. — Здорово, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. — Питер слегка запаниковал, и Тони продолжил: — Прости, что странно себя веду, я просто не спал. — Он ослепительно ему улыбнулся. — И это уже шестая кружка кофе.

— Семнадцатая, — вмешался Джарвис, и Питер, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.

Тони закатил глаза и продолжил:

— Скоро у меня день рождения, и я хочу пригласить тебя к себе на вечеринку.

Питер моргнул и расслабился.

— Ох, с удовольствием.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Здорово, только… придёт очень много вампиров, так как это будет большое событие, и я хочу быть уверен, что ты не против.

Питер задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Я, эм, ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл?

Тони недоуменно моргнул.

— Конечно, я буду рад видеть тебя там, но если ты не хочешь, я не буду настаивать, решать, опять же, только тебе.

Питер тихо выдохнул и отправился на кухню готовить завтрак.

— М-м, ты не разозлишься, если я побуду там где-то час?

Тони пошёл за ним налить себе ещё кофе.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я буду уже счастлив, если ты придёшь.

Питер улыбнулся, радостный, что Тони его понял. Тот понимал, как будет неловко или даже опасно, если он приведёт человека на подобное мероприятие.

Последнее, чего хотел Тони, подвергнуть Питера опасности. Он улыбнулся ему и рассмеялся.

— Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Питер отрицательно помотал головой и озадаченно посмотрел на него.

Тони довольно усмехнулся.

— Я увижу тебя в костюме!

***

Когда день «Х» настал, Питер очень нервничал. Он надел красивый чёрный костюм и белую рубашку без галстука.

Тони сказал, чтобы он его не надевал, поэтому Питер расстегнул две верхние пуговицы, чтобы можно было свободно дышать. Он всё ещё сомневался, что взять его на вечеринку — хорошая идея, но он доверял Тони и Пеппер, и даже тот полковник пообещал за ним присмотреть.

Питер всё так же его побаивался, но он всё-таки солдат, так что с ним он, по крайней мере, будет в безопасности. Сейчас Питер был в лифте вместе с Тони, который был облачён в шикарный костюм, сшитый, наверное, самими богами, и купленный по цене целого города.

Насчёт первого Питер был не уверен, но вот второе вполне могло оказаться правдой. Тони ему улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся, Пит, я зайду первым, а ты немного подожди — никто даже не догадается, что ты здесь.

Питер натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Хорошо, я-я постараюсь быть максимально незаметным. — Тони растянул губы в улыбке и встал у дверей, Питер забился в угол.

Так он мог хорошо рассмотреть Тони сзади.

Они договорились, что он побудет на празднике всего час и не будет отходить от Тони ни на шаг, а потом уедет с Пеппер. Вечеринка проводилась не в башне, а в другой высотке, в которой Питер ни разу не был.

Пеппер обо всём позаботилась, так что всё проходило идеально. Насколько они знали, большинство гостей уже прибыло, и они как всегда опоздали.

Питер глубоко вдохнул, и двери распахнулись. Следом раздались бурные аплодисменты и радостные поздравления и приветствия. Тони ухмыльнулся и вальяжно вышел из лифта, купаясь во внимании, обращённом только к нему.

Питер немного задержался и тихонько выскользнул из лифта, пока двери не закрылись. Он обвёл взглядом комнату и недалеко от себя заметил Пеппер в красивом синем платье.

Он быстро подошёл к ней, и она улыбнулась.

— Я рада, что ты пришёл, Питер, это многое значит для Тони.

Питер улыбнулся в ответ и огляделся: к счастью, его никто не замечал.

Он перевёл взгляд на Тони, принимающего поздравления от гостей. Хвала богам, никто даже не смотрел в сторону Питера.

— Я знаю, что тебе ещё нельзя пить, но, может, ты хочешь бокал шампанского? — с улыбкой спросила Пеппер.

Питер вежливо улыбнулся и помотал головой.

— Нет, спасибо, я никогда ещё не пробовал алкоголь и, думаю, сейчас лучше не начинать.

Она кивнула и пригубила напиток, а затем рассмеялась.

— Так забавно наблюдать за Тони, ему так неуютно посреди всего этого, но в то же время ему нравится, что всё внимание обращено на него.

Питер нахмурился и вновь пригляделся к Тони, и, да, Пеппер была права. Он ярко улыбался и разрешал фотографироваться с собой, несколько женщин даже обняли его, но не больше: он не пожимал руки и постоянно отходил назад маленькими шажками, когда кто-то подходил к нему слишком близко.

Питер настолько увлёкся наблюдением за Тони, что не заметил, как к ним подошёл вампир.

— Мисс Поттс, как приятно снова встретиться с вами.

Питер моргнул и перевёл взгляд на довольно симпатичного мужчину в очках и дорогом костюме. Мужчина поцеловал руку Пеппер.

Та выглядела напряжённой, но продолжала улыбаться.

— Мистер Хаммер, я рада, что вы смогли прийти.

Питер чуть не раскрыл от шока рот: это же Джастин Хаммер — второй крупнейший продавец оружия после «Старк Индастриз».

Как жаль, что «второй крупнейший» не значит «второй лучший».

На секунду Питер задумался, не сказал ли он этого вслух, потому что мужчина повернул к нему голову и странно на него посмотрел.

— О боже, прошлое Тони наконец его настигло?

Пеппер хмыкнула, отпив шампанского, и Питер озадаченно на неё взглянул. Хаммер лишь рассмеялся и ослепительно ей улыбнулся, не сводя взгляда с парня.

Он протянул ему руку.

— Джастин Хаммер, генеральный директор «Хаммер Индастриз», приятно познакомиться, мистер?

Питер тяжело сглотнул и, вежливо улыбнувшись, пожал протянутую ладонь.

— Питер Паркер, сэр.

К его ужасу, Хаммер не отпустил его руку и, казалось, начал к нему принюхиваться.

Улыбка на его лице стала тревожной.

— Ты человек. Почему ты не в убежище? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Питер побледнел, ему хотелось броситься прочь от этого вампира и где-нибудь спрятаться, но он знал, что это ему не поможет.

В разговор вмешалась Пеппер, и Хаммер отпустил ладонь Питера. Тот был готов расцеловать Поттс за это.

— Он теперь живёт с Тони. Вы же знаете, как эксцентричны богатые мужчины. Им всегда подавай всё самое редкое.

Питер взглянул на неё, не понимая, радоваться ему этим словам или наоборот, как вдруг к ним подошёл Тони.

— Хаммер, мой любимый — так уж и быть, польщу — конкурент.

Он похлопал его по плечу и встал рядом с Питером, и тот воспользовался возможностью медленно спрятаться у него за спиной. Плечи Тони, казалось, стали ещё шире, и он полностью скрылся за ним.

— Ах, Тони, рад тебя видеть. Как жизнь? Я слышал о той трагедии и Обадайе.

Он покачал головой, словно действительно сочувствуя. Это было лишь жалкое представление, и они буквально чувствовали ненависть, которую всем своим видом излучал Тони.

Питер моргнул и посмотрел на Пеппер, которая легонько ему кивнула, и он промолчал. Он решил спросить об этом в следующий раз.

Тони невесело рассмеялся.

— Да, трагедия, но это жизнь, сначала ты под конвоем, а в следующую секунду тебя зверски убивают террористы.

Хаммер застыл с улыбкой на лице, и Тони, приобняв Питера за плечи одной рукой, повёл его прочь.

— Прости, но я больше не хочу с тобой оставаться.

Хаммер шокированно раскрыл рот, Пеппер вздохнула вслед уходящей паре.

— Эй, Роуди, вот ты где!

Питер облегчённо выдохнул, ему был неприятен этот мужчина, он… раздражал. Тони подошёл к другу, и они втроём вышли на балкон.

Роуди не удостоил Питера взглядом, он пристально смотрел на Тони.

— Тони, ты в порядке? Что-то случилось?

Тони выдохнул и, перегнувшись через перила, посмотрел на город. Он промолчал, поэтому ответил Питер:

— Мы встретили Джастина Хаммера, и он вдруг резко занервничал.

Роуди недоуменно уставился на него, и Тони хохотнул. Он обернулся к Питеру и так тепло улыбнулся ему, что почувствовал, как сам краснеет. Он тряхнул головой и погладил его по спине.

— Малыш, ты шикарен.

Роуди обвёл их взглядом и слегка сощурился.

— Тони?

Тони помотал головой, и Роуди не стал больше спрашивать — бесполезно.

Питер улыбнулся Тони.

— Мне понравилось, как ты его оскорбил, думаю, он даже этого не понял.

Тони рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Он не такой уж и умный, и его техника — полный отстой.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Здесь я не судья.

Роуди засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на друга и парня.

— Ну, он второй после Тони продавец оружия.

— Что не делает его вторым лучшим производителем оружия.

Тони с Питером сказали это одновременно и удивлённо воззрились друг на друга. Тони рассмеялся, Питер фыркнул, а Роуди почему-то неодобрительно нахмурился.

Питер улыбнулся, и Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Чёрт, Питер, а я-то думал, что у тебя нет чувства юмора.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Есть, просто, как и всё хорошее, юмор должен подаваться в малых дозах.

Тони рассмеялся и тряхнул головой. Он поднял голову и помахал толпе.

— Полностью согласен, малыш. Ну, твой час истёк, если хочешь уйти, позови Хэппи или Пеппер, она, наверное, где-то здесь.

Питеру было немного неудобно сейчас уходить, но он кивнул.

— Да, спасибо, было очень весело.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Ага, пять минут.

Питер не стал возражать, он заметил Хэппи в толпе и направился к нему.

Он даже не догадывался, какую ошибку совершает. Все находящиеся вокруг него замерли, и Питер почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Казалось, каждый волосок на его теле встал дыбом, и он сглотнул.

В комнате вдруг резко стало тихо, несмотря на то, что на заднем фоне всё ещё играла музыка. Все взгляды были обращены на Питера, и в каждом из них отчётливо читался голод.


	6. Беги, парень, беги

Питер замер, как загнанный в угол зверь, когда все вампиры наконец заметили среди них человека. Даже те, кто его не видел, поняли, что что-то случилось по тут же разошедшимся по комнате шепоткам.

Тони обратил на это внимание только благодаря едкому замечанию Роуди — они оба поняли, что сейчас произойдёт. Как самый главный на этой вечеринке, Тони медленно подошёл к Питеру и положил руку ему на плечо.

Тот выглядел неожиданно крошечным рядом с ним, и Тони предупреждающе оскалился на собравшихся гостей. Некоторые из них нервно дёрнулись, и он посмотрел на них со всем превосходством, которое у него было.

Кто-то из молодых вампиров открыто смотрел на Тони, кто-то даже осмелился показать клыки. Хорошо, что он знал, как выстоять и показать, кто здесь главный.

Роуди сделал то же самое: он встал рядом с Питером, и тот был теперь зажат между двумя вампирами. Питер судорожно выдохнул и медленно спрятался у них за спинами.

Он понимал, что обстановка накаляется, и знал, что живым ему отсюда не выбраться, если вдруг они не смогут его защитить.

Питер огляделся и с ужасом заметил, что вампиры окружили их и теперь стояли ещё и перед ним. Он потянул Тони за рукав, и Старк обернулся, увидев подошедших к Питеру гостей.

Он выругался сквозь зубы.

— А вот и торт, время имениннику отрезать первый кусок! — Неожиданно раздался голос Пеппер.

Тони снова приобнял Питера одной рукой и повёл прочь из толпы.

Они прошли мимо гостей, и хотя один или два молодых вампира не давали им пройти, Тони всё равно их отогнал, подойдя поближе и просто взглянув на них.

Не осталось никаких сомнений в том, кому именно принадлежит этот человек, а если кто-то хотел урвать себе лакомый кусочек, то сначала ему пришлось бы иметь дело с Тони.

Пеппер натянуто улыбнулась Питеру — тот улыбнулся в ответ.

Тони отпустил его и подошёл к Пеппер. Роуди и Хэппи поспешили за ними. Теперь Питера защищали три сильных вампира и яростный Тони, который рассматривал гигантский торт, фальшиво улыбаясь.

— Ох ты ж, а он хорош, — громко сказал он и, отрезав первый кусок, впился в него зубами. Вампиры почти не обращали внимания на то, что он делает, большинство из них по-прежнему смотрели на человека и ожидали, когда кто-нибудь нападёт, но никто не решался.

Пеппер обернулась к Питеру и прошептала:

— Спокойно, Питер, мы скоро выведем тебя отсюда, но не делай никаких резких движений и не нервничай.

Питер кивнул, он и не собирался делать что-то, что могло спровоцировать вампиров, и даже если бы он захотел закричать или убежать, то не смог бы: он чувствовал огромную тяжесть во всём теле, так что любое движение далось бы ему с трудом.

Тони отложил недоеденный кусок и сказал ещё громче:

— Ну, как говорится, остановись, пока не поздно, так что мне пора.

Вампиры перевели на него взгляд, и он, приобняв Питера, направился к лифту. Он обменялся с Пеппер взглядами, и та кивнула. Роуди и Хэппи пошли за ними, но в лифт вместе с Тони и Питером зашёл только Хэппи.

Тони облегчённо выдохнул, и даже Хэппи, казалось, немного расслабился, словно сбросив с плеч тяжёлый груз. Питер прислонился спиной к стене и шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— По мне, это было слишком, — сказал Тони, и Питер сдавленно рассмеялся. Он обернулся к нему и спросил: — Ты в порядке?

Питер кивнул.

— Да, только такое ощущение, будто я постарел лет на десять.

Тони рассмеялся, даже Хэппи коротко улыбнулся.

Они вышли из лифта и сели в машину. Тони окончательно расслабился. Он потёр лицо ладонями и тяжело вздохнул, Питер же обессиленно откинулся на сиденье.

— Ну и вечериночка, Питер, я знаю, почему все на тебя пялились: это всё твой костюм.

Питер рассмеялся его шутке.

— Именно он, ничего примечательного во мне больше нет.

Тони фыркнул и положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— М-м, шутка, не могу поверить, что ты теперь шутишь почти на каждом шагу.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и, если бы не Хэппи, они, наверное, так бы и не отвели друг от друга взгляда.

— Домой, босс?

Тони моргнул и выпрямился на сиденье.

— Эм, как насчёт сначала поужинать? — Он вновь посмотрел на Питера. — Нам даже не дали поесть, да?

Питер кивнул.

— Ужин? Звучит здорово, я могу что-нибудь приготовить.

Тони отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, у меня же день рождения, так что это моя забота, Хэппи, подбрось-ка нас к моему любимому ресторану.

Хэппи вздохнул.

— Босс, после того, что произошло, вы думаете, это хорошая идея?

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Так… я обо всём позабочусь.

Он вытащил телефон и набрал номер.

— Эй, Луиджи? Это Тони Старк, ага, привет. Я хочу забронировать кабинеты. Все, ага. Спасибо.

Повесив трубку, он посмотрел на Питера с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Теперь нас никто не побеспокоит, а если что, с одним официантом я управлюсь.

Питер смущённо улыбнулся и покраснел, почему-то мысль о том, что Тони будет его защищать и бороться за него, грела душу. Они подъехали к ресторану, и Тони завёл Питера внутрь, владелец ресторана сконфуженно на них посмотрел, но, слава богу, у него хватило профессионализма, чтобы промолчать.

Их провели в дальнюю комнату, которая была красиво украшена и заставлена свечами. Можно сказать, это было романтично.

Им раздали меню, и официант оставил их ненадолго, перед этим быстро обнюхав Питера. Но тот не заметил этого, а Тони просто смерил юного вампира взглядом.

Питер с интересом рассмотрел меню и улыбнулся Тони.

— Так что я обязательно должен попробовать?

Тони ухмыльнулся и закрыл меню.

— О, думаю, я сделаю заказ сам, не хочу, чтобы ты что-то упустил.

Питер хохотнул и кивнул.

— Отлично, удиви меня.

Тони сверкнул глазами и пристально посмотрел в глаза Питера, пока не пришёл официант с их водой и бутылкой вина для Тони.

Тот заказал какие-то блюда из меню и, на удивление Питера, сказал это по-итальянски. Официант без проблем понял его и ушёл за едой.

Ужин был прекрасен, Питер съел всё, что заказал ему Тони, и был очень доволен. Они съели пиццу, пасту, какой-то очень вкусный хлеб и десерт, в который Питер тут же влюбился.

Он решил узнать у Джарвиса рецепт и попробовать приготовить его самостоятельно, когда они вернутся в башню.

Тони тоже был невероятно доволен. Он рассказал Питеру о своём последнем изобретении, и тот был просто поражён. Он восхищённо слушал его, не пропуская ни единого слова.

Пару раз Тони приходилось прерывать свой рассказ, чтобы Питер поел, потому что тот, увлёкшись, полностью забыл о еде. Забавно, насколько они были в этом похожи.

Питер вздохнул и отложил ложку в сторону, доев десерт. Он наелся на сто лет вперёд и не хотел шевелиться, но всё-таки ему нужно было ненадолго отлучиться в уборную.

— Ах, это была самая вкусная еда, которую мы ели, спасибо, Тони.

Тони тоже выглядел наевшимся досыта и лениво махнул рукой.

— Без проблем, малыш, мне нравится тебя портить.

Питер рассмеялся и встал.

— Я знаю, прости, но мне нужно отойти.

Тони кивнул, и Питер ушёл в уборную, дверь в которую вела прямо из кабинета, как сказал ему официант.

Питер улыбнулся ему и поблагодарил, зайдя в комнату вымыть руки. Вечер прошёл прекрасно, несмотря на тот небольшой инцидент с вампирами, но он был счастлив, что согласился пойти к Тони на праздник.

Он надеялся, что Джарвис ещё не рассказал Тони о подарке, который ждал его в башне. Питер глупо заулыбался, представив лицо Тони, когда тот увидит, что он ему подготовил.

Он выключил кран и вытер руки, как вдруг дверь в уборную распахнулась. Это был официант, и Питер вежливо ему улыбнулся.

— Что-то не так?

Официант был молодым вампиром с тёмно-каштановыми волосами, карими глазами и порезом на лице, который, однако ничуть не делал его уродливым. Он был совсем немного выше Питера.

— Ты человек.

Питер замер, уставившись на него, и не успел опомниться, как был схвачен и прижат к стене. Он вскрикнул и попытался оттолкнуть вампира.

Тот оказался невероятно сильным: он ударил Питера в живот, и парень, шумно выдохнув и захрипев, снова замер. Вампир уткнулся носом ему в шею и вдохнул его запах.

Умом Питер понимал, что нужно что-то делать, но его инстинкты говорили ему, что шевелиться сейчас нельзя, чтобы его не атаковали и не причинили вреда. Тихонько заскулив, он крепко зажмурился.

Вампир прорычал — и это был совершенно животный, не идущий ни в какое сравнение с человеческим звук. Питер закричал, почувствовав на своей коже язык и царапнувшие её острые зубы.

— Отойди от него.

Питер резко распахнул глаза и облегчённо выдохнул. Вампир вновь утробно зарычал, схватил его за шею, удерживая на месте, и обернулся к Тони.

— Он мой. — Тони не кричал, говорил низко и предостерегающе, он был хищником, медведем, в то время как молодой вампир — всего лишь волком. Он медленно подкрался ближе, и официант подался было назад, но отступать было некуда.

Тони не сводил с него глаз, он даже не моргал. Питер хотел что-то предпринять, как-нибудь помочь, но не смог сдвинуться с места.

Наконец официант отвёл взгляд, признавая поражение, отпустил Питера и медленно прошёл мимо Тони. Он вышел за дверь не поднимая головы.

Тони подошёл к Питеру и обнял его — тот напрягся.

— О чёрт, ты в порядке? — Питер выдохнул и наконец расслабился.

— Д-да, он ничего мне не сделал.

Тони кивнул и посмотрел на него.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло… Я надеялся, что ничего больше не случится.

Питер обнял его в ответ и улыбнулся.

— Я тоже. Можно мы теперь поедем домой?

Тони коротко кивнул и вывел Питера из уборной. Он заплатил за ужин, перед этим поругавшись с менеджером, и они поехали домой.

Они больше не обмолвились ни словом, Питер всю дорогу тёр место на шее, в которое чуть не вонзились зубы того официанта. Это было странное ощущение, ему не нравилось быть таким уязвимым.

Слава богу, что Тони пошёл за ним и смог всё решить без насилия.

Они приехали в башню, и, поднявшись на самый верх, Питер, наконец, снова почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он зашёл в гостиную и сел на диван, тяжело вздохнув.

— Прости, кажется, я испортил твой день рождения.

Тони улыбнулся и отошёл выпить — совсем немного.

— Вовсе нет, Питер, честно, за последнее время это был мой самый интересный и захватывающий день рождения.

Питер коротко хохотнул и посмотрел на Тони.

— Ага, захватывающий.

Тони подхватил его смех, и Питер отправился в душ: ему нужно было смыть с себя следы другого вампира.

Вымывшись, он переоделся в домашнюю одежду и отправился в свою спальню, в которой был подарок Тони.

Он лежал в коробке на столе. Питер поначалу планировал отнести его в комнату Тони, так как рассчитывал вернуться гораздо раньше него.

Он быстро подхватил коробочку и вышел в гостиную.

— Тони?

Тони стоял в расстёгнутой рубашке у окна со стаканом в руках. Он обернулся, и Питер почувствовал, как к его щекам прилила кровь.

У Тони было хорошее тело, даже больше, чем просто хорошее: его мышцы, перекатывающиеся под смуглой кожей, выглядели просто прекрасно в свете ламп, и Питер чуть не поперхнулся слюной.

Тони ухмыльнулся и отпил из стакана, выжидая, что скажет Питер дальше. Тот так и не смог подобрать слов и просто протянул ему коробочку.

Тони коротко рассмеялся и отставил стакан, чтобы принять подарок.

— Спасибо, Питер, но разве я не говорил, что ты не обязан мне ничего покупать?

Питер кивнул.

— Я знаю, но я хотел что-нибудь тебе подарить. — Он счастливо улыбнулся: наконец-то он собрался с силами и хоть что-то сказал! Тони растянул губы в улыбке и открыл коробку.

— О боже, они прекрасны.

Он вытащил серебряные часы-скелетоны.

— Это Джарвис выбирал. Сказал, что тебе понравится.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Джарв.

— Пожалуйста, сэр.

Питер улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Тони откладывает часы и смотрит, что осталось под ними. Это был мешочек с домашними конфетами и шоколадом — на лице Тони расплылась тёплая улыбка.

— Выглядят аппетитно, я так с тобой растолстею, Питер.

Питер рассмеялся и попросил поискать ещё подарок. Под мешочком со сладостями лежало несколько листочков бумаги. Тони вытащил их и с любопытством осмотрел.

Это были портреты его, Пеппер, Брюса и Роуди. Последний, видимо, был нарисован в спешке, но Тони он всё равно понравился.

Он улыбнулся.

— Они шикарны, я не знал, что ты умеешь рисовать.

Питер пожал плечами.

— В школе нас научили основам, а потом я стал рисовать уже для себя. У меня получается не так хорошо, как у сестры, но, думаю, получилось не так уж и ужасно, да?

Тони широко и открыто улыбнулся.

— Питер, они прекрасны, но ты кое-кого забыл.

Питер хихикнул.

— Я не смог нарисовать Джарвиса, он же, вроде как, везде и… нигде.

Тони помотал головой.

— Питер, я хочу, чтобы ты нарисовал себя.

Питер покраснел и неловко рассмеялся.

— О, ну ладно, думаю, это я смогу. Ты уверен?

Тони положил коробку и рисунки и обнял его.

Внутри Питера разлилось тепло — это было непривычное ощущение.

— Да, Питер, я хочу твой портрет, потому что ты теперь часть моей жизни, моей семьи.

Питер удивлённо поднял на него глаза и не сдержал улыбки.

— С днём рождения, Тони.

***

Инцидент в ресторане и на вечеринке никто не забыл — они просто не прикасались к этой теме. Они вернулись к своим привычным делам, и оба были вполне довольны своей жизнью.

Правда, так как Тони был знаменитостью, журналисты не смогли упустить то, что великий Тони Старк приобрёл себе человека. Он был не первым, кто сделал подобное, но всё равно это было большим событием.

Тони скривился, смотря новости, и мысленно порадовался, что Питер спит. На экране всплыл кадр, на котором были изображены Тони и Питер, выходившие из здания после вечеринки, — естественно, это повлекло за собой дичайшие домыслы и сплетни.

Одни утверждали, что Тони окончательно потерял рассудок и теперь ему подавай только девственную человеческую кровь — с чего они взяли, что Питер девственник?

Другие говорили, что эксцентричному миллиардеру нужны только лучшие игрушки в мире. Ладно, это Тони мог ещё пережить, но третья догадка его зацепила.

Они считали, что Питер был… так скажем, тайным любовником Тони, и ему не понравился подтекст, скрытый в этих словах. Да, люди, по сути, не имели в этом мире прав, но обвинять Тони в том, что он купил себе… парня, было просто безумием.

Он допил остатки газировки и, поставив баночку на стол, устало потёр руками лицо.

— Сэр, если вы не против, вы можете сделать официальное заявление, и тогда подобных новостей больше не будет.

Тони невесело рассмеялся.

— Да, или они станут гораздо хуже. А, чёрт, попрошу Пеппер всё это разрулить.

— Смею напомнить, что мисс Поттс больше не ваш секретарь.

Тони вымученно простонал и всплеснул руками, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Тогда кто позаботится об этом… всём?

Джарвис на секунду замолчал. Будь он человеком, он непременно бы тяжело вздохнул.

— Может, вы должны об этом позаботиться, сэр, или вы можете нанять нового секретаря.

Тони заскулил, он не хотел нанимать нового помощника: это было бы слишком утомительно и раздражающе. Выдохнув, он задумался о том, что ему делать, и услышал тихие шаги.

Он обернулся и увидел Питера, стоящего в дверном проёме. Он был очень уставшим и сонно тёр глаза.

— Боже, Питер, три часа ночи, почему ты не спишь?

Питер покраснел и опустил взгляд на свои босые ступни.

— Мне приснился кошмар.

Тони вздохнул и, поднявшись с дивана, подошёл к нему. Питер выглядел таким юным и хрупким, что он поразился: как кто-то мог подумать, что он его… парень?!

Тони коснулся его плеча.

— Это из-за того официанта?

Питер смутился, но кивнул, Тони вздохнул. Парнишка уверял его, что всё в порядке, но он-то всё замечал.

Замечал, как тот вздрагивал от громких звуков и, когда слышал, что Тони разговаривает с кем-то незнакомым, пытался не показываться на глаза или тихонько заглядывал в комнату.

Тони обнял Питера.

— Прости, малыш, я, кхм, как мне теперь уложить тебя спать?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Моя тётя обычно давала мне молоко с чайной ложкой мёда.

Тони немного ужаснулся: молоко и мёд были отвратительными в своём первоначальном виде, а вместе — так вообще кошмар, но он продолжал улыбаться.

— Хорошо, иди в кровать, Питер, а я всё принесу.

Питер улыбнулся и отправился обратно в спальню. Тони тряхнул головой, налил молока, подогрев его по настоянию Джарвиса, и отправился к Питеру, прихватив с собой мёд.

Тони редко заходил в комнату Питера, так как знал, что подросткам необходимо личное пространство, но, войдя, не смог удержаться и с любопытством огляделся.

В комнате была чистота, на стенах по-прежнему не висело ни одной картины или постера, зато под потолком Питер повесил «Тысячелетнего сокола» из «Звёздных войн». Стол тоже был чист. Всё было очень аккуратно разложено и рассортировано, но всё равно было видно, что в комнате кто-то живёт.

Полка, которая раньше пустовала, теперь была забита книгами и маленькими декоративными безделушками, — в углу Тони увидел корзину с грязным бельём. Комната выглядела «живой», и ему это нравилось, но для комнаты подростка она выглядела слишком чисто.

— Вот, малыш, тёплое молоко и мёд.

Питер сел в постели и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Он взял стакан, положил в него мёд и, размешав, опустошил его в несколько больших глотков.

Тони чуть не передёрнуло.

Гадость.

Питер поставил стакан на тумбочку и снова лёг. Он выглядел невероятно прелестно.

Тони почувствовал острое желание врезать себе за такие мысли.

Питер был его сожителем, другом, а он — его попечителем. Здесь не было места романтике или чему-то в этом роде.

Питер с абсолютно довольным видом вздохнул.

— Можешь… побыть со мной, пока я не усну?

Тони сглотнул.

— Да, не вопрос, секунду.

Сбросив обувь, он лёг рядом с Питером — конечно, не забираясь под одеяло, он же не извращенец всё-таки. Питер улыбнулся и зарылся в подушку и пуховое одеяло так, что осталась торчать только его тёмная макушка.

Тони не удержался и пропустил кудрявые пряди сквозь пальцы, удивившись тому, какими шёлковыми они были. Этот парень был просто невероятно милым. Питер немного смущённо посмотрел на него, но когда Тони встретился с ним взглядом, его выражение лица приобрело какие-то мягкие и нежные очертания.

Тони тяжело сглотнул и уставился на Питера не отводя глаз: его губы были слегка приоткрыты и выглядели так непередаваемо идеально. Он наклонился и поцеловал его.

Тони почувствовал бешеный прилив адреналина и готов был поклясться, что Питер тоже, потому что тот слегка напрягся на секунду. К его удивлению, он обхватил его рукой за шею, не давая ему отстраниться.

Тони углубил поцелуй и простонал, вторгаясь языком в рот Питера. Тот и на вкус был слаще и лучше всего, чего он когда-либо желал.

Когда воздуха стало не хватать, они отстранились, тяжело дыша.

Тони наполовину шокировано, наполовину пытливо смотрел на Питера: тот как-то мечтательно глядел на него в ответ.

— Это был самый лучший поцелуй на ночь за всю мою жизнь. Спасибо, Тони.

Тони удивлённо моргнул и рассмеялся, втягивая Питера в ещё один глубокий поцелуй.


	7. Всё получится, да?

Ещё немного поцеловавшись с Питером, Тони настойчиво попросил его уснуть. Тот послушно кивнул и, украв ещё один робкий поцелуй, быстро заснул.

Тони, убедившись, что Питер крепко спит, вышел из комнаты. Он зашёл в свою спальню и мигом ринулся в ванную принять холодный душ.

— Джарвис?

— Да, сэр?

— Как сильно я всё пересрал?

Джарвис на мгновение замялся.

— Ну, вы не сделали ничего противозаконного, так как являетесь законным опекуном господина Питера, а ему, как несовершеннолетнему, разрешается вступать в сексуальные отношения со старшими, если опекун даёт на это своё согласие. Однако, я могу сказать, что мисс Поттс, скорее всего, будет очень расстроена вашим поступком.

Тони скривился.

— Знаю, Пеппер меня прибьёт.

Вздохнув, он отправился в мастерскую, чтобы выбросить из головы мысли о том, что недавно произошло. Как им теперь жить дальше? Он понятия не имел.

***

На следующее утро Питер пошёл на кухню — Тони, как обычно, там не оказалось. Питер к этому уже привык, поэтому решил проводить день, как и раньше.

Он позавтракал, поиграл в Лего и посмотрел телевизор, когда время уже перевалило далеко за полдень, он снова проголодался и отправился готовить поздний обед/ранний ужин.

— Джарвис, можешь спросить у Тони, может, он поест со мной?

— В данный момент мистера Старка нет в башне, господин Питер.

— Он не здесь? — Нахмурился Питер. — Почему? Куда он ушёл?

Какой-то непонятный страх зародился внутри него: Тони его избегает? Может, он не хотел того, что было между ними вчера? И теперь он ненавидит его?

— Прошлой ночью мисс Поттс вызвала мистера Старка на собрание в другой штат и, чтобы он не опоздал, потребовала немедленно вылетать.

Питер тяжело вздохнул.

— Это правда, или ты просто не хочешь меня расстраивать?

Джарвис ответил не сразу.

— Это на восемьдесят процентов правда.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Ты что, серьёзно можешь это высчитать?

Джарвис промолчал, и Питер вернулся к готовке.

Он был немного расстроен из-за всей этой ситуации, но старался отвлечься от грустных мыслей. В конце концов, речь шла о Тони, а он, как выяснилось, довольно-таки неординарная личность.

Он не был обычным вампиром и не мог решать проблемы как-то по-обычному — это и дураку понятно. Кроме того, Питер был на все сто уверен, что Джарвис доложит Тони об их разговоре, и надеялся, что тот всё поймёт.

В конце концов, он знал Тони уже довольно хорошо.

Он провёл ужин за чтением книги и отвлёкся, только когда услышал голос Джарвиса.

— Питер, доктор Беннер пришёл вас осмотреть.

Питер улыбнулся и быстро убрал за собой.

— Впусти его, Джарвис.

Двери лифта разъехались, и в комнату вошёл Брюс.

— Здравствуй, Питер.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Беннер.

— Зови меня просто «Брюс», — рассмеявшись, ответил Брюс. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Питер улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

Брюс улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ну, выглядишь ты и в самом деле неплохо, даже, смотрю, и вес набрал. Прекрасно.

Они сели на диван, и Брюс принялся измерять пульс Питера, а после — уровень сахара. Питер спокойно терпел все необходимые для этого манипуляции, попутно беседуя с доктором.

— Кстати, слышал про то, что случилось на вечеринке у Тони. Ты, наверное, сильно перепугался?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Было страшно, да, но я доверяю Тони — он среди всех остальных почти как самый главный альфа.

Брюс коротко рассмеялся.

— Да, Тони может быть сильным лидером, если захочет. — Питер улыбнулся и покрутил пластырь на пальце. — Он очень за тебя переживает, и я очень этому рад, хоть поначалу и относился довольно скептично.

Питер нахмурился.

— Скептично — ко мне?

Брюс резко поднял руки в защитном жесте.

— Нет-нет, не к тебе лично, Питер, а вообще ко всей этой затее с людьми. Вообще это была моя идея, но я сомневался, что Тони сможет нормально ухаживать за человеком.

— Это вы сказали Тони, чтобы он взял меня? Почему? — изумлённо спросил Питер.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул.

— Питер, мы не знали, что он возьмёт именно тебя, — это во-первых, а во-вторых, да, я предложил это Тони, потому что он… болен. Не знаю, почему он до сих пор тебе ничего не сказал, но это так. У него редкое сердечное заболевание, которое, если его не лечить, может ослабить сердце и привести к довольно печальным последствиям.

Питер, ужаснувшись, воззрился на него удивлённым взглядом:

— Т-Тони может умереть?

Брюс утвердительно кивнул и тяжело вздохнул.

— Да, но мы с моим коллегой доктором Стрэнджем уверены, что у него вполне есть все шансы прожить долгую жизнь, если он будет соблюдать несколько наших предписаний.

Во взгляде Питера промелькнуло понимание.

— Правильное питание, сон и никакого алкоголя.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Верно, но, поверь, пока тебя не было, Тони был просто какой-то катастрофой: всю ночь спал, а днём работал, или же не спал вообще и питался только скотчем и кофе. Джарвис уже несколько раз вызывал меня, когда Тони отключался прямо у себя в лаборатории.

Питер тяжело сглотнул и опустил взгляд на руки.

— И ему нужна кровь.

— Да, свежая человеческая кровь, — вздохнул Брюс, — пока что лучшее лекарство для больного вампира… как бы странно это ни звучало, но это так.

Питер тяжело вздохнул.

— Я верю вам, в смысле, мы же типа специально придерживаемся диеты для вас, поэтому в этом есть какой-никакой смысл.

Значит, Тони всё-таки купил его ради крови. Это было неприятно, но в принципе неудивительно. Питер поднял взгляд на Брюса.

— И как моя кровь? Помогла?

Губы Брюса растянулись в улыбке.

— Да, очень, но тебе нельзя постоянно кормить Тони кровью: у тебя её для этого мало, я беру всего лишь пятьсот миллилитров — конечно, не очень много, но помогает. — Он выглядел необычайно счастливо и воодушевлённо. — Стрэндж сказал мне, что благодаря тебе состояние Тони значительно улучшилось, ты полностью изменил его жизнь. Питер, честно сказать, я думаю, что именно ты — причина, по которой он ещё может жить.

Питеру было немного неловко это слышать.

— Я, м-м… рад помочь?

Брюс вздохнул и снял очки, чтобы их протереть.

— Питер, дело не только в твоей крови, ты делаешь гораздо больше. Я о том, что уже несколько месяцев не видел Тони таким оживлённым, он то и дело говорит о тебе или о своей работе. — Он улыбнулся. — Ты можешь гордиться собой.

Питер скептически фыркнул, но кивнул.

— Хорошо, попробую, так анализы хорошие? Теперь вы возьмёте больше крови?

Брюс утвердительно кивнул.

— Да, думаю, с тобой ничего не случится, ляг и расслабься, если будет плохо, говори сразу.

Питер кивнул, и Брюс приступил к процедуре.

Он перенёс её без каких-либо проблем, как и в первый раз, но после так же чувствовал себя усталым и изнурённым. Брюс велел ему лежать и дал немного сладкого, чтобы слегка взбодриться.

— Кстати, надеюсь, новости тебя не сильно задели.

Питер, сев на диване, недоуменно нахмурился.

— Новости? Какие новости?

— О, так ты не знаешь? — поразился Брюс. — Вот, взгляни. — Он вытащил сложенную газету и протянул её Питеру.

Тот взял её и развернул. С фотографии на первой странице на него глядел он сам. Заголовок гласил:

«Тайный любовник Тони Старка?»

Питер в шоке уставился на статью и поднял растерянный взгляд на Брюса.

— Я, эм, что?

Как раз в этот момент двери лифта разъехались, и в комнату вошёл Тони с несколькими коробками пиццы в руках. Он, казалось, был в хорошем настроении.

— Кто-то сказал «пицца»?

Питер с Брюсом уставились на него ничего не понимающим взглядом. Тони остановился и вздохнул.

— Было бы здорово, если б вы мне подыграли, но да ладно, как дела, карапуз? — Он заметил газету, которую Питер по-прежнему держал в руках, и пренебрежительно обронил: — А, хрень.

***

Они ели в тишине, обмениваясь смущёнными взглядами, сегодня Брюс решил присоединиться к ним, но ситуацию это никак не спасало. «Наверное, ждёт какого-нибудь «шоу», — пронеслось в голове Тони.

В этот момент он возненавидел своего друга.

Очень.

Он отложил кусок пиццы, что держал в руках, и посмотрел на Питера.

— Ты же хочешь что-то спросить, я прав? Так спрашивай.

Питер облизнулся и, взяв салфетку, промокнул губы.

— Ну, м-м, просто интересно, почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— О «тайном любовнике» или моём состоянии? — Тони провёл языком по губам.

Питер ненадолго задумался.

— О твоём состоянии. О том, почему ты не сказал о новостях, я и так немного догадываюсь.

— Питер, — скривился Тони, — никто, кроме моих близких, не знает о моей болезни, и я не хочу, чтобы знали. Это очень личное и, честно, я… не хотел загружать тебя этим.

Питер понимающе кивнул.

— Ох, да, думаю, ты прав.

Брюс обвёл пару взглядом и неловко кашлянул.

— Питер, это, конечно, хорошо, что ты такой понимающий, но здесь ты не прав: Тони — твой попечитель, и я думаю, что он не должен был ничего от тебя скрывать.

— Брюс, — Тони смерил друга строгим взглядом, — ты прямо как какой-то строгий папаша, что, тренируешься на мне перед рождением ребёнка?

— Рад, что ты понимаешь, что ведёшь себя, как ребёнок, — рассмеялся Брюс. В этот момент ему вдруг кто-то позвонил, и он встал из-за стола, чтобы ответить. Тони вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Питера.

— Я должен был тебе всё рассказать, прости.

— Ну, теперь я всё знаю, Тони, ничего страшного. — Питер вытер руки салфеткой, Тони улыбнулся и опустил свою ладонь на его, нежно сжимая.

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, совершенно не замечая, что за ними наблюдает Брюс. Он тихонько прочистил горло, и парочка встрепенулась.

— Эм, мне нужно идти, — немного удивлённо сказал Брюс. — Увидимся, Тони, Питер. — Кивнув им на прощание, он направился к лифту.

— Ох, чёрт, чуть не попались, — присвистнул Тони, когда Брюс ушёл, и рассмеялся. Питер улыбнулся и, поднявшись, начал убирать со стола.

— Ага, как думаешь, он бы рассердился?

Тони утвердительно кивнул и потянулся — он ужасно устал после перелёта.

— О да, он бы все уши мне прожужжал о том, что я твой попечитель и не должен вступать с тобой в такие вот отношения.

— Так ты не жалеешь о поцелуе? — обернувшись, с улыбкой спросил Питер.

— Нет, а ты?

Он подошёл к Тони и, сам поразившись своей внезапной смелости, наклонился и поцеловал его.

— Нисколечко.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Тони рассмеялся.

— Чёрт, малыш, а ты становишься напористее, мне нравится.

— Стараюсь. — Питер с улыбкой пожал плечами. — А ты вообще собирался мне рассказать о том, что я, по-видимому, теперь твой любовник?

— Питер, — устало взглянул на него Тони, — это же просто чушь — они увидели меня и твою симпатичную мордашку и что-то себе навыдумывали. Они любят ставить меня в неловкое положение и бесятся, когда я никак на это не реагирую. Так и живём.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Питер, — но, знаешь, тебе необязательно мне врать.

Тони взял его руку в свои ладони и поднял ласковый взгляд.

— Питер, я не вру тебе, я просто… не всё рассказываю.

— Это всё тоже относится ко лжи, Тони, но ты всё равно не перестаёшь мне нравиться, — рассмеялся Питер.

Тони театрально приложил руку ко лбу и выдохнул:

— Ох, как же приятно это слышать.

— Ты худший актёр за всю историю человечества. — Закатил глаза Питер. Обменявшись с Тони улыбками, он сонно потянулся. — Ладно, я спать. Спокойной ночи, Тони, сладких снов.

— Сладких снов, малыш, — кивнув, ответил Тони ему вслед. — Джарвис, что будет с Питером, когда я умру? — со вздохом спросил он.

Джарвис, видимо, обрабатывал необходимую информацию, поэтому повременил с ответом.

— Полагаю, он будет вынужден вернуться в убежище, сэр.

Тони недовольно скривился.

— Нет, я так не хочу, вызови моих адвокатов: хочу быть уверен, что о нём позаботятся.

***

Больше Питер не приходил к Тони из-за кошмаров, и того это немного огорчало, но у них всё равно был повод целоваться украдкой в любое удобное время.

Всё было очень мило и непринуждённо, но Питер видел, что Тони что-то тревожит, и был полон решимости всё разузнать. Правда, ему не дали шанса: Тони сам начал этот разговор.

Где-то в середине недели он позвал Питера, нежащегося на балконе в тёплых лучах солнца, к себе, что было довольно странно, ведь даже полудня ещё не было.

Питер поднялся со стула, что притащил с собой, и вошёл в комнату, поражённо уставившись на «сюрприз», приготовленный Тони.

Рядом с ним стояли огромный немного усталый светловолосый вампир и молодой бледный худощавый человек. Это сильно выбило Питера из колеи.

Человек выглядел немного раздражённым, но вампир ослепительно улыбнулся и приветливо протянул руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, Питер, я Тор, друг и деловой партнёр Тони.

Питер ответил на рукопожатие и еле сдержал болезненный стон, когда Тор сильно сжал его ладонь в своей.

— Тор прибыл в город по делам, и я попросил его привести с собой Локи. — Почти так же ярко улыбнулся Тони.

Человек взглянул на Питера и обменялся с ним рукопожатием, но уже более сдержанно — рука Питера это одобрила. Вампиры сияли так, словно они решили свести своих питомцев друг с другом, а те оправдали их ожидания.

— Ну ладно, оставим вас наедине, нам надо обсудить кое-какие дела, не скучайте, — с улыбкой сказал Тони Питеру.

Тот кивнул и проводил их с Тором взглядом. Локи вздохнул, а Питер рассмеялся, тряхнув головой.

— У тебя тоже такое чувство, будто мы — две собаки, которых свели друг с другом?

Локи кивнул и плюхнулся на диван.

— Да, вампиры этого просто не понимают.

— Ага, — с улыбкой ответил Питер и отправился на кухню за напитками. — Ты будешь газировку или принести что-нибудь другое?

Локи скривился.

— Я бы просто выпил воды, газировка слишком сладкая.

Питер рассмеялся и понимающе кивнул.

— Да, там как будто чистый сахар и чуть-чуть красителя. Так странно. — Он опустился на диван и протянул Локи стакан воды. — А откуда ты?

— Я из британского убежища, — сделав глоток, ответил Локи. — Тор забрал меня оттуда два года назад, с тех пор я живу с ним.

Питер улыбнулся.

— И как тебе? Кажется, он хороший парень.

— Он тот ещё кретин, — скорчил рожу Локи, — но да, в принципе неплохой. — Питер еле сдержал смешок: Локи пытался говорить так, словно ненавидит Тора, но было прекрасно видно, что тот ему очень нравится. Он задумался о том, какие отношения их связывают. Локи, казалось, прочитал его мысли: — Мы всего лишь сожители — не больше.

Питер нервно облизнулся.

— Правда, а ты никогда… ну, ничего к нему не чувствовал?

— Я… предпочитаю об этом не думать, Питер, тем более Тору тридцать, а мне восемнадцать. — Вздохнул Локи.

— Мне шестнадцать, а Тони, наверное, за сорок, — хихикнув, сказал Питер.

Они переглянулись.

— Ну это просто капец.

Парни рассмеялись и, поболтав ещё немного, отправились на кухню готовить. Питер взял на себя сложную часть готовки, Локи же чистил и нарезал лук — казалось, коварные силы этого овоща на него никак не действовали, так как он не обронил ни слезинки.

— Ну, и какие же в Британии убежища?

Локи улыбнулся.

— Убежище: оно там одно. В маленьких странах есть максимум одно-два убежища, потому что территории недостаточно.

Питер кивнул и принялся выкладывать мясо в сковороду.

— Оу, тебе, наверное, было ужасно тяжело там жить, да?

Локи неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Нет, не особо. Моя мать умерла в родах, родных братьев-сестёр у меня нет, а тётки никогда меня и не любили.

Питер с сожалением взглянул на него.

— Соболезную, моя мама умерла, когда рожала в третий раз.

— Я тоже тебе соболезную. — Локи посмотрел на Питера сочувствующим взглядом. — Тор любит максимально кровавое мясо, — он указал на мясо, лежащее в сковороде, — так что просто брось его в масло, чтобы совсем немного поджарилось, и дело с концом.

Питер с улыбкой кивнул.

— Я не уверен, что они ещё не спят: ещё слишком рано, так что не удивлюсь, если они уснули в лаборатории.

Они рассмеялись, и Локи сел за стол. Питер расставил тарелки и позвал Джарвиса:

— Джарвис, можешь, пожалуйста, сказать Тони и Тору, что еда готова?

— Они уже идут, — без промедления отозвался ИскИн.

— У тебя дома есть ЭАЛ-9000? — изумлённо спросил Локи.

Питер утвердительно кивнул и сел за стол.

— Да, сначала было немного непривычно, но Джарвис классный и не собирается никого убивать, да, Джарвис?

— Господин Питер, даже если бы я и собирался, как думаете, признался бы я вам? — весело ответил ИскИн.

Локи и Питер рассмеялись.

— Нет, вряд ли.

Они сидели и делили газировку, разлитую из одной баночки, разбавляя её водой и дожидаясь своих вампиров. Когда те пришли, Тор занял своё место рядом с Локи, а Тони — с Питером.

Питер молча подал им блюда, и все приступили к еде. Тор в основном налегал на мясо, Локи же, напротив, большее внимание уделял овощам. Питер с Тони ели как обычно.

— Когда вы уезжаете? — обратился Тони к Тору. Тот посмотрел на Локи.

— Через три дня, да?

Локи помотал головой.

— Четыре, ты хотел ещё подругу навестить. Ту Фостер.

— Точно, я уже и забыл, — кивнул Тор.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Так значит, твой человек тоже вовсю тебя контролирует.

Питер смущённо покраснел, Локи сухо на него взглянул. Он явно не разделял веселья. Питер улыбнулся и помотал головой.

— Я не контролирую Тони, — сказал он ему. — Я просто слежу за тем, чтобы он время от времени ел и ложился спать.

— Вампир, который не может о себе позаботиться, — классика, — хохотнул Локи. Он метнул в сторону Тора весёлый взгляд. — А я просто слежу за тем, чтобы он иногда питался хоть чем-нибудь, кроме мяса. — Словно бы в подтверждение своих слов он шлёпнул Тора по руке, когда тот потянулся за очередным куском.

Питер уставился на них огромными глазами: Локи только что ударил вампира. Он был, мягко говоря, в шоке. Тони рассмеялся: он вообще не видел в этом проблемы. Локи фыркнул в ответ на недовольное мычание Тора.

— Ешь овощи.

Тор лишь тяжело вздохнул и беспрекословно подчинился, чем рассмешил Тони ещё больше. Питер медленно доедал блюдо, наблюдая за этой странной парочкой. Может, через несколько лет они с Тони тоже будут так близки.

Он перевёл взгляд на своего вампира и почувствовал, как где-то внутри разливается приятное тепло. Он надеялся, что они и впрямь станут ближе друг к другу. Ему очень нравился Тони.

После ужина Питер с Тони убрали со стола, и вампиры снова отправились работать, оставив парней играть в шахматы.

Локи был сильным противником, и Питер с трудом выиграл у него одну партию из отыгранных трёх. К счастью, Локи не был зазнайкой и даже сказал, что тот прекрасно играл. Когда они уже хотели начать новую игру, вернулись Тор и Тони.

— Как дела, малыши?

— Хорошо, — с улыбкой ответил Питер.

— Малыши? — скептически переспросил Локи, взглянув на Тони.

— Прекрасно, Тору и Локи уже нужно домой, так что, думаю, пора прощаться.

Питер посмотрел на Локи и улыбнулся.

— Приятно было познакомиться.

Локи кивнул и дружелюбно коснулся его плеча.

— Взаимно, ты отличный парень, Питер, надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся.

Он подошёл к Тору, но тот отчего-то замешкался.

— Ты что-то забыл, Тор? — вскинув бровь, удивлённо спросил Тони.

Тор с улыбкой взглянул на Питера, затем на друга.

— Если ты не против, я могу взять Питера с собой, побудут пару дней с Локи на пляже.

Питер изумлённо воззрился на него, его лицо озарила надежда.

— Я никогда ещё не был на пляже.

Тони окинул их с Тором задумчивым взглядом и вздохнул.

— М-м, я в принципе не против… Я возмещу все расходы, конечно же.

— Тони, — рассмеялся Тор, — думаю, я в состоянии всё оплатить сам, не беспокойся.

Тони кивнул.

— Ладно, спасибо, здоровяк. Что ж, Питер, иди собирай вещи.

Питер ярко улыбнулся и бросился в свою комнату за всем необходимым. Тони облизнулся и посмотрел на Тора.

— Не спускай с него глаз, здоровяк, если с ним что-то случится, я надеру тебе задницу.

Тор улыбнулся и захохотал.

— Тони, клянусь честью, с ним всё будет хорошо и он прекрасно проведёт время.

Локи окинул Тони взглядом и тоже рассмеялся.

— Не волнуйся, Старк, не уведёт Тор твоего парня.

Тони в шоке распахнул глаза, Тор удивлённо уставился на Локи.

— Он не мой… Ой, хм, Питер, ты уже собрался?

Питер, закинув рюкзак на плечо, подошёл к ним и счастливо улыбнулся.

— Да, но мне нужны плавки, а то у меня их нет.

Вампиры по-прежнему выглядели немного озадаченно, так что Локи взял ситуацию в свои руки и, приобняв Питера, повёл его к лифту.

— Без проблем, купим тебе плавки, или можешь взять мои.

Остановившись у лифта, Питер, всё так же ослепительно улыбаясь, помахал Тони на прощание. Локи хитро подмигнул.

— Тор, пойдём уже!

Тор кивнул, но вновь обернулся к Тони.

— Ты с ним?..

Тони молча смерил его сердитым взглядом, и Тор поспешил к лифту. Троица ещё раз махнула на прощание Тони, и тот, выдохнув, развернулся и отправился чего-нибудь выпить.

— Вот засранец.

***

Отель был очень красивым, но, честно сказать, Питеру было всё равно. Он просто хотел поскорее искупаться. Они заселились в номер. Питеру досталась большая спальня, Тор с Локи же заняли другую.

На следующее утро Питер с Локи встали пораньше, пожелали сладких снов ещё спящему Тору, который проснулся, только чтобы попросить их быть потише и не мешать спать, и, прихватив с собой рюкзаки, побежали на пляж.

Расстелив полотенца в тени на песке и опустившись на них, чтобы намазаться солнцезащитным кремом, Питер улыбнулся Локи. Тот выдавил просто огромное количество крема, так что Питеру пришлось его выручать.

Кожа Локи была белее снега.

— А нам не опасно находиться здесь одним?

— Нет, — с улыбкой ответил Локи, — сейчас самый разгар дня, вряд ли кто-то из вампиров потащится на пляж в солнцепёк. Это не самое любимое их место. По крайней мере, днём.

Питер всё равно чувствовал небольшую тревогу, но стянул с себя футболку и скинул обувь.  
Локи заметил его беспокойство и вздохнул.

— Питер, не волнуйся, до заката вернёмся, если что, я знаю кое-какие приёмчики.

Питер удивлённо моргнул и недоверчиво уставился на Локи.

— Ты умеешь… драться?

Локи улыбнулся и собрал свои длинные волосы в пучок.

— Тор научил.

Питер лишь кивнул и, немного выждав, вдруг резко толкнул Локи на песок и бросился к воде:

— Я первый!

Локи вскрикнул от неожиданности и, недоуменно моргнув, кинулся вдогонку.

— Ах ты гад, ну всё, тебе хана.

Питер только громче залился смехом и забежал в море. Это было здорово, он ещё никогда не испытывал чего-то подобного. Локи быстро догнал его и запрыгнул на спину, тут же опрокидывая в воду. Они шутливо дрались, смеясь и барахтаясь, около часа и, устав, опустились на омываемый волнами песок, наслаждаясь прохладой.

— Здесь так здорово, я ещё никогда не видел моря.

— Да, — кивнул Локи, — первый раз самый захватывающий. — Он с улыбкой вздохнул и, подняв пару разбитых ракушек, швырнул их в сторону.

Питер какое-то время смотрел на него и снова заговорил:

— А ты не хочешь вернуться? В убежище, в смысле, я тут просто подумал…

— Ты хочешь вернуться? — изумился Локи. — Почему?

Питер резко помотал головой.

— Нет, я просто представил, как это — вернуться обратно. — Он задумчиво пожевал губу. — Я никогда не смогу забыть Тони, но там моя семья, они не знают, что со мной произошло.

Локи задумчиво на него посмотрел и лёг на спину, переведя взгляд на небо.

— Я никогда не смогу забыть или… бросить Тора, он… идиот и частенько подбешивает, но он… мой.

Питер улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я тебя понимаю.

Повисла долгая тишина, и парни решили вернуться к своим брошенным вещам, только когда Локи резко сказал, что с него хватит и если они ещё немного здесь посидят, то он сгорит дотла. Питер предложил ещё раз намазать его кремом.

Они пробыли на пляже до обеда и спокойно вернулись в отель. На пути им попались несколько вампиров, но те были настолько ошеломлены, что просто глядели на них удивлёнными глазами и даже не думали нападать.

Питер мысленно радовался тому, что с ним был Локи: он обладал такой уверенностью, о которой ему можно было только мечтать. Может, через год-два он тоже будет таким, как он. Нужно будет попросить Тони дать ему пару уроков самообороны.

Следующий день прошёл так же, как и предыдущий, только с одной лишь разницей: вечером Питера забрал Хэппи и отвёз обратно в башню, где его уже ждал Тони.

Питер радостно улыбнулся и обнял Тони, рассказав о том, как они с Локи весело провели время на пляже, и показав красивые ракушки и камешки, которые он нашёл на песке.

Тони терпеливо его слушал, с его лица не сходила улыбка.

— И я хочу тебя кое о чём попросить. Локи подкинул мне кое-какую идею.

Тони удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— Идею? Хм, хорошо, я тебя слушаю.

Питер взволнованно облизнулся и отложил найденные на пляже безделушки на журнальный столик.

— Локи сказал, что Тор научил его нескольким боевым приёмам, и я тоже хочу научиться.

Тони ошарашенно моргнул.

— Правда? Что ж, это и впрямь хорошая идея, научим мы тебя драться. Будем тренироваться вместе.

Питер улыбнулся и обнял его.

— Спасибо, я буду гораздо увереннее и безопаснее себя чувствовать среди вампиров.

Тони, улыбаясь, прикоснулся к его губам своими.

— Может быть, но не со мной. Я любой ценой отберу у тебя поцелуи.

Питер весело рассмеялся и послушно упал на диван, к которому подталкивал его Тони. Они продолжали целоваться, пока не раздался голос Джарвиса:

— Сэр, скоро прибудет мисс Поттс.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Тони, — пойду спрячусь в мастерской, увидимся, малыш.

Питер вновь рассмеялся и проводил его взглядом. Он уже давно не видел Пеппер и с радостью поздоровался с ней, а она даже его обняла. Пеппер с улыбкой рассмотрела ракушки, что он привёз с собой, и отправилась к Тони.

Тони работал над своей сывороткой в мастерской. Он посмотрел на данные и нахмурился.

— Джарвис? Сколько ещё ждать первую партию?

— По словам доктора Беннера, он завершит свою часть разработки примерно через два часа, поэтому, по моим подсчётам, первая партия будет завершена примерно через шесть часов, — тут же ответил Джарвис.

— О чём это вы, парни?

Тони обернулся и вздохнул, увидев Пеппер.

— Я же рассказывал тебе о кровезаменителе, над которым я работаю, да? С ним нам понадобится совсем немного человеческой крови, чтобы прокормить целую неделю сразу десятерых вампиров.

— Правда? — изумилась Пеппер. — Это было бы здорово: у всех был бы доступ к почти настоящей человеческой крови.

Тони утвердительно кивнул.

— Да, и, может, это как-нибудь бы исправило ситуацию с людьми.

Пеппер посмотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, но я рада, что ты пытаешься воплотить эту замечательную идею. — Улыбнувшись, она протянула ему папку с договорами, которые он должен был просмотреть.

— Чёрт возьми, Пеппер, разве я не назначил тебя директором, чтобы больше не заниматься всем этим?

— Я прошу тебя просто проконсультироваться, никаких решений принимать не нужно. — Закатила глаза Пеппер.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

— Ладно, но только потому что ты просишь. — Он улыбнулся ей, и она рассмеялась.

Они довольно быстро разобрались с бумагами, и, когда они закончили, Питер позвал их ужинать.

— Так у вас всё хорошо? — с улыбкой спросила Тони Пеппер.

— Очень, — улыбнулся тот в ответ. — Он привыкает потихоньку и уже даже друга себе завёл. Помнишь Тора? У него тоже есть человек.

— Тони, — покачала головой Пеппер, — ты же понимаешь, что Питер может подружиться и с вампирами, а не только с людьми?

Тони слегка покраснел.

— Да, но я подумал, что ему будет легче найти общий язык с кем-то из своих, ну, ты понимаешь.

Пеппер остановилась и смерила его строгим взглядом.

— Тони, это звучит ужасно по-расистски, и он уже подружился с Брюсом, так что может познакомиться и с другими вампирами.

Тони молча признал, что она права, и мысленно сделал пометку найти Питеру других друзей. Он нуждался в них как никогда.

Они поднялись по лестнице и ощутили непередаваемо вкусный запах, доносящийся из кухни. Как и всегда, Питер приготовил еду лучше, чем, казалось, самые отменные повара дорогих ресторанов.

Пеппер одобрила их идею по урокам самообороны и даже похвалила Тони за то, что он согласился учить Питера.

На какое-то время воцарилась идиллия.

***

— Ну, малыш, покажи мне, на что ты способен. — Усмехнулся Тони.

Питер поправил боксёрские перчатки и ухмыльнулся.

— Всегда это делаю, так куда мне бить?

— Ну, — рассмеялся Тони, — думаю, в меня, целься в голову или в грудь, только не в пах — это уже просто жестоко.

— Хорошо, я готов. — Улыбнулся Питер. Он надел капу, как и Тони, и они начали тренировку.

Так как Тони уже неоднократно принимал участие в кое-каких стычках, он уже прекрасно знал, как и чему можно научить парня.

Питер слегка подпрыгнул, широко улыбаясь. Тони встал в стойку и подумал, что неплохо было бы сбить его с ног. Он нанёс удар, но Питер лишь увернулся.

Он легко ускользнул от него, словно в танце, и через с секунду ударил его кулаком по лицу.

К счастью, Питер не растерял свою прежнюю робость и нанёс совсем слабый удар — Тони отшатнулся больше от неожиданности, нежели чем от самого столкновения.

Он ошарашенно моргнул и нахмурился: нельзя было оплошать перед этим мальчишкой. Ни за что на свете.

Он вновь попытался нанести удар, но Питер с лёгкостью уклонялся от всех его атак, он был быстр.

— Ты же говорил, что никогда не дрался, Паркер, — прорычал Тони. — И как это называется?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Ну, у нас в убежище было много детей, мы иногда боролись друг с другом, но по-настоящему я занимался только танцами.

Тони ошеломлённо уставился на него во все глаза, вытащив капу изо рта.

— Ты танцуешь?

Питер снова пожал плечами и тоже убрал защиту.

— Танцевал. Когда мне было четырнадцать, взрослые сказали, что мальчики не должны быть танцорами, поэтому я бросил занятия.

— Хм, я не знаю, что поражает меня больше: то, что ты танцевал, то, что тебя отдали в этот кружок, или та чушь, что тебе наговорили.

Питер покраснел, надел капу и, сжав кулаки, вновь встал в стойку, которую показал ему Тони.

Тони улыбнулся и, прежде чем надеть защиту, сказал:

— Я обязательно найду тебе учителя танцев.

Эти слова так поразили Питера, что тот пропустил удар, который Тони нанёс ему в очередной раз.

После этого тренировка превратилась в серьёзную борьбу: Тони не желал проигрывать новичку, а Питер хотел показать ему, что он не просто какая-то милая балерина.

Естественно, они начали драться, словно дети, не поделившие игрушку.

Питер стремглав бросился на Тони, падая вместе с ним на пол, и попытался обездвижить его, но Тони довольно быстро оправился от шока и резко подмял его под себя, опрокидывая на спину и пригвождая к полу.

Сидя на нём верхом он победно ухмыльнулся. И он, и Питер давно потеряли свои капы, и теперь хохотали, как умалишённые.

Питер широко раскрыл рот, задыхаясь.

— Ты жульничал.

— О нет, — с улыбкой ответил Тони, — я просто профи, а теперь плати за урок или никогда больше не встанешь.

Питер рассмеялся, и Тони, придвинувшись ближе, поцеловал его. Широко улыбнувшись, парень ответил на поцелуй, и они оба стащили перчатки, чтобы прикоснуться друг к другу.

Тони остановился, только когда им обоим понадобилось вдохнуть немного воздуха, и нежно улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя, — прошептал он. Питер смущённо залился краской и уже хотел было ответить, как вдруг раздался какой-то грохот и следом — громкое «Какого хрена?!»


	8. Методом проб и ошибок

Пеппер грозно смотрела на перепуганную пару. Тони тяжело сглотнул и быстро встал, подняв руки в защитном жесте.

— Пеппер, я всё могу объяснить, не буду говорить, что это не то, о чём ты подумала, но всё не так плохо, как тебе кажется.

Питер, красный от смущения, медленно поднялся следом. Вампиры смотрели друг на друга не моргая. Пеппер оскалилась, и Питер с Тони испуганно вздрогнули.

— Энтони Старк, в мастерскую, живо!

Тони ушёл с ринга и отправился за Пеппер в мастерскую, не взглянув на Питера. Тот печально вздохнул, поникнув.

— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно.

Он покачал головой и, убрав снаряжение, отправился в свою комнату принять душ.

Его голову не покидали мысли о том, как помочь Тони — он вообще понятия не имел — и почему Пеппер так злится. Скорее всего, из-за разницы в возрасте, но Питер — человек, и Тони имел все права на то, чтобы начать с ним встречаться.

Он уже узнавал это у Джарвиса.

Питер встал под тёплые струи воды. Он всё никак не мог перестать думать: он, конечно, знал, что Пеппер будет не в восторге от его с Тони отношений, но не ожидал, что так сильно разъярится, как это было только что.

— Джарвис? Можешь сказать, что сейчас делают Тони с Пеппер?

— Разговаривают, — немного погодя ответил Джарвис.

Питер насмешливо фыркнул и выключил воду.

— Ты, наверное, хотел сказать «Пеппер кричит на Тони»?

— Да.

— О нет, — вздохнул Питер и обтёрся полотенцем, — как думаешь, я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Господин Питер, — как-то смешливо ответил Джарвис, — вы всего лишь ребёнок. Вы не обязаны защищать мистера Старка или успокаивать мисс Поттс.

Питер неопределённо пожал плечами и оделся.

— Может быть, но мне кажется, что это я во всём виноват. — Он расчесал волосы, чувствуя себя до невозможности жалко.

— Это не так, мистер Старк ваш опекун, и даже если закон не запрещает вступать с вами романтические отношения, он не должен был этого делать. Это неправильно.

— Я знаю, что это неправильно, — вздохнул Питер, — но… я люблю его и он меня тоже. Я это знаю.

Джарвис ничего на это не ответил, и Питер решил больше ничего не спрашивать. Он отправился на кухню замесить тесто для печенья.

Закончив с готовкой, он стал ждать вампиров, чтобы поговорить.

Как только он вытащил печенье из духовки, на кухню вошла, а точнее, ворвалась Пеппер, отчего Питер испуганно вздрогнул. Заметив его, она замерла и натянуто улыбнулась.

— Прости, Питер, я не хотела тебя пугать.

— Я не испугался, — пробормотал Питер, вновь отвлекаясь на печенье. Он выложил его на тарелку, Пеппер вздохнула и, вытащив из шкафчика стакан, налила себе воды.

Сделав большой глоток, она села на стул.

— Прости, Питер, обычно я более сдержанная. — Питер посмотрел на неё и протянул тарелку, с которой Пеппер взяла маленькое печенье.

— Вам не за что извиняться, я понимаю, что это, должно быть, вам кажется очень странным.

Он пожал плечами, и Пеппер шумно выдохнула.

— Питер, мне нужно кое-что узнать, Тони… принуждал тебя? — Питер недоуменно моргнул и, отставив тарелку на тумбу, чтобы ненароком не уронить, неистово замотал головой.

— Нет! Тони бы никогда этого не сделал. Я сам хотел его поцеловать.

Пеппер как-то странно на него взглянула.

— А кроме этого?

— Я не понимаю. — Нахмурился Питер.

— Было ли у вас с ним что-нибудь, кроме поцелуев? Что-то, что тебе не понравилось или ты не хотел?

Питер отступил на шаг, зло замотав головой.

— Нет! Тони ничего такого не делал, вы же сами это понимаете, вы же знаете Тони лучше меня! — Пеппер в шоке отступила: она совсем не ожидала, что парень так заведётся. Питер одарил её сердитым взглядом. — Не могу поверить, как вы могли так подумать о Тони, он лучший, кого я встречал за всю свою жизнь, и… я хочу быть с ним!

Пеппер ошарашенно моргнула.

— Питер… Прости, просто… Тони не всегда понимает, какие последствия могут вызвать его действия.

— И что, этого, по-вашему, достаточно, чтобы обвинить его в том, что он изнасиловал меня? — Зло тряхнул головой Питер.

Пеппер напряглась, она выглядела так, словно ей только что дали пощёчину.

— Н-нет, я не это имела в виду, я…

Питер замотал головой.

— Может, вы и не хотели, но вы только что это сказали, Пеппер. А теперь, пожалуйста, уходите. — Он обиженно отвёл взгляд.

Пеппер подалась вперёд, чтобы коснуться его, но передумала и, развернувшись, ушла. Питер заметно расслабился и, взяв блюдо с печеньем, отправился к Тони.

Он постучался, зная, что Тони ещё не давал ему разрешения входить в мастерскую без спроса.

Тони поднял голову, отрываясь от работы, услышав стук в дверь. Черты его лица немного разгладились, когда он увидел Питера, и двери открылись, пропуская парня внутрь.

— Хэй, малыш, прости, м-м, за всё, я обещаю, я буду… — Питер, отставив тарелку и подойдя ближе к нему, не дал ему договорить, прижавшись к его губам поцелуем.

Целуясь, они крепко обнимали друг друга, наслаждаясь каждой секундой касания их губ.

— Мне всё равно, что говорит Пеппер, я хочу быть с тобой, — выдыхает Питер, разрывая поцелуй. — В этом нет ничего неправильного, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не думаешь, что это неправильно.

Тони с болью в глазах посмотрел на него и отстранился на расстояние вытянутой руки. Сердце Питера остановилось.

— Питер, это… Я тоже этого хочу, но мы не можем. Пеппер права, мы не должны быть кем-то большим, чем просто друзья… соседи. Прости.

Глаза Питера защипало от горячих слёз, он отступил, чувствуя себя брошенным, его сердце разрывалось от боли. Коротко кивнув, он резко развернулся и выбежал из мастерской.

С силой захлопнув дверь своей комнаты, он прислонился к ней спиной и медленно сполз на пол.

Громко всхлипнув, Питер спрятал лицо в ладонях.

***

Питер поднял взгляд и недовольно буркнул:

— Шах и мат.

Локи на экране удивлённо вскинул бровь. Так как у Питера не было телефона, он попросил Джарвиса сделать видеозвонок и теперь играл с другом в шахматы.

— Питер, какой смысл играть, если ты вообще не рад победе, — со вздохом сказал Локи.

Питер отпил из стакана и вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Уже был полдень, но Тони всё равно не было дома. Он куда-то уехал с Пеппер, и Питер не видел его уже почти три дня.

— Может, уже расскажешь, что там у вас за проблемы в отношениях? Ходишь мрачнее тучи, а это, если честно, бесит.

— Ох, прости, что мои проблемы тебя бесят! — Зло зыркнул Питер.

Локи не обратил никакого внимания на его раздражённый тон и взгляд и просто склонил голову набок.

— Что Тони натворил?

Губы Питера задрожали, он обхватил голову руками.

— Он бросил меня.

Он не смотрел на Локи, но слышал, как тот вздохнул.

— Ох, ну и дела… Почему?

Питер смахнул слезу с уголка глаза.

— Потому что Пеппер застукала нас, когда мы целовались. Она думает, что он меня принуждает, а Тони сказал, что наши отношения неправильные и что нам надо всё прекратить.

— Да она просто зануда, не слушай её. — Сощурился Локи.

Питер тихо хмыкнул.

— Мне-то как раз всё равно на неё, а Тони — нет. Он думает, что она права, или он просто боится что-то ей возразить. — Он покачал головой и горько вздохнул. — Что мне делать? Тони больше со мной не разговаривает, Джарвис мне не поможет, даже Брюс сказал, что так будет лучше.

Локи цокнул языком.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать, но мой тебе совет: забей на них.

Питер вскинул на друга удивлённый взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Забить?

— Да, — кивнул Локи, — забей на них, Питер. Вампиры думают, что мы маленькие миленькие существа, которых непременно нужно защищать, а то вдруг сломаются. Докажи, что они ошибаются, возьми всё, что хочешь.

— Взять всё, что хочу? — Недоуменно нахмурился Питер.

Локи снова кивнул и кротко улыбнулся.

— Как ты думаешь, как я приручил Тора?

Питер зарделся и неловко хихикнул.

— О, я… понимаю. Но я вряд ли так смогу.

Локи отхлебнул напиток и ответил:

— Питер, вампиры, как животные, я не унижаю их, это просто… эволюция, ты, наверное, это уже заметил. Они доминирующие создания, и я уверен, что Тони это не раз доказал — только вспомни.

Питер свёл брови к переносице и задумался. Локи был прав: на той вечеринке и в ресторане Тони излучал уверенность и превосходство, и все ему подчинялись.

Даже с Пеппер они скалились друг на друга, заметил он. Может, в том, что говорил Локи, и впрямь было зерно правды?

— Значит, — Питер перевёл взгляд на друга, — я должен вести себя, как Тони, чтобы убедить его, что мы можем быть вместе?

Локи улыбнулся.

— Будь настойчив, Питер, сделай его своим, если ты правда этого хочешь.

Питер рассмеялся и густо покраснел.

— Я ещё никогда не занимался сексом.

Локи пожал плечами.

— Я тоже, пока не приехал к Тору. — Он ослепительно улыбнулся. — А теперь мы, эм, занимаемся этим время от времени.

Питер вскинул бровь и встал, чтобы взять что-нибудь попить. Благодаря Джарвису экран, на котором был Локи, постоянно следовал за ним.

— Разве не ты говорил, что вы с ним не пара? А сейчас утверждаешь прямо противоположное.

Локи рассмеялся.

— Ну, да, но мы сейчас не обо мне говорим, а о тебе и твоей драме.

Сделав большой глоток, Питер полностью развернулся лицом к другу.

— Моей драме? Ну, может, и можно так сказать, но, как по мне, это довольно обычные проблемы.

— Конечно, дорогой, как скажешь. — Сухо посмотрел на него Локи. — А теперь, может, тебе рассказать немного о сексе?

Питер вымученно простонал и замотал головой, но, вздохнув и всё-таки сдавшись, кивнул.

***

Тони вернулся только рано утром. Он был уставшим и чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон, в доме было тихо и темно.

Он вздохнул и медленно прошёл на кухню, достав из специального шкафчика пакет с кровью, чтобы забрать с собой в спальню. Он ужасно проголодался, да и в груди ощущалась боль, но это вполне могло быть и из-за Питера.

Тони вновь вздохнул и отправился в свою комнату. Он решил сначала медленно выпить кровь, а затем принять долгий душ. Упав после всех процедур в кровать, он проспал почти до полуночи.

Может, он спал бы ещё, но ему уж очень сильно захотелось в туалет, поэтому Тони пришлось встать и, справив нужду, одеться, чтобы отправиться на кухню приготовить себе кофе.

Он немного удивился, не почувствовав запаха еды, но, опять же, может, Питер не знал, что он уже вернулся домой, или же ему теперь было всё равно.

Тони снова почувствовал это ноющее ощущение в груди и хотел уже броситься к Питеру и попросить прощения, но переборол себя, он не мог: если он ещё хоть раз прикоснётся к парню, Пеппер его прикончит.

Он готовил кофе на кухне, как вдруг услышал приближающиеся к нему тихие шаги. Внутренне вздохнув и отхлебнув из чашки, он обернулся и замер.

Питер, его Питер стоял перед ним в одних боксерах.

Тони чуть не поперхнулся кофе.

— Наконец-то ты вернулся!

Он хотел было ответить, но успел лишь отставить чашку, чтобы тут же угодить в крепкие объятия радостно подлетевшего к нему Питера. Тони обнял его в ответ, еле устояв на ногах от такого напора.

Он неловко хохотнул, почувствовав тепло тела Питера сквозь одежду.

— Кхм, что ты делаешь?

— Это называется «объятия», Тони, мы так уже делали раньше, — смеясь, ответил Питер. Тони настороженно отстранил его от себя, окинув взглядом.

— Питер, почему ты без футболки?

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Не хочу надевать, да и тебе, кажется, нравится. — Тони растерял все слова. Когда вдруг этот пацан стал таким дерзким?

— Питер, — вновь хохотнул Тони, — кхм, мы… нам надо немножко отойти друг от друга, ну, ты понимаешь?

Питер лишь улыбнулся.

— Я не хочу отходить, Тони.

Тони ошарашенно моргнул и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но Питер быстро подошёл к нему ближе и впился в губы требовательным поцелуем. Теперь он всполошился не на шутку и попытался отстранить парня от себя, но тот лишь прижался к нему ещё сильнее.

— Питер, ты ещё просто ребёнок, а я взрослый, пожалуйста, пойми. — Вздохнул Тони.

Питер помотал головой.

— Нет.

— Нет? — в смятении переспросил Тони. — Что значит «нет»?

Питер улыбнулся.

— Я хочу тебя, Тони, помнится, ты говорил мне, что я могу просить у тебя всё, что пожелаю, так вот…

Подмигнув, он схватился за галстук Тони и потащил его из кухни в спальню. Тони ошеломлённо плелся за ним, и, когда он начал протестовать, Питер зыркнул на него таким взглядом, что он тут же замолчал.

Такого поворота событий Тони уж точно не ожидал.

***

На самом деле Питер боялся, что Тони заметит его волнение. Да, он несколько раз репетировал подобное с Локи, играющим роль вампира, но всё же это было не то же самое.

По-настоящему проделывать всё это было очень страшно, и он не знал, выйдет ли что-нибудь хорошее из его плана или нет.

До этого момента всё получалось.

Он распахнул дверь и впихнул Тони в комнату, разворачивая его и направляясь прямиком к постели.

Удивлённый Тони споткнулся, ударившись о кровать, и сел, чтобы не упасть.

— Питер, скажи честно, ты сошёл с ума?

Питер и сам задавался этим вопросом, но выдавил из себя уверенную улыбку.

— Нет, я просто беру то, что хочу. — Сконфуженное лицо Тони рассмешило его, он забрался к Старку на колени, касаясь ладонями его щёк.

Тот снова хотел что-то возразить, но Питер просто поцеловал его, тут же заставляя замолчать. К восторгу Питера, Тони ответил на поцелуй и крепко обхватил его тело двумя руками.

Он знал, что ему нужно действовать дальше: если он замешкается или как-нибудь покажет свою слабость, Тони возьмёт ситуацию в свои руки, а он не мог так рисковать. Это был его единственный шанс образумить своего вампира.

— Ты мой, Тони, я хочу тебя, больше мне ничего не надо. Только ты можешь сделать меня счастливым.

Тони гортанно застонал, и, хоть он ещё колебался, в его глазах уже плескались дикая страсть и похоть.

Питер улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал его, глядя в его глубокие тёмные омуты и усмехаясь.

— Что-то не слышу возражений, Тони. Неужели ты образумился?

Тони судорожно сглотнул, они оба знали, что он хочет Питера так же сильно, как и тот — его, но в то же время он должен был ему отказать. Тони нервно облизал губы.

— Питер, это неправильно.

— Это не значит «нет». — С усмешкой ответил Питер, окинув его взглядом.

Тони кивнул, слегка задыхаясь.

— Ты прав.

Питер рассмеялся и снова приник к его губам, обняв за шею и легонько подмахнув бёдрами.

Тони простонал в поцелуй и положил ладони на бёдра парня. Питеру это нравилось, но он не мог потерять контроль, он должен был целиком и полностью управлять ситуацией, как его учил Локи.

— Тони, если ты будешь трогать меня без спроса, я свяжу тебе руки и уйду.

Тони судорожно выдохнул — значит, он всё правильно сказал. Питер улыбнулся и начал покрывать его шею поцелуями.

Он коснулся губами бешено бьющейся жилки и втянул чувствительную кожу в рот, посасывая и прикусывая. Сначала нежно и осторожно, потом с силой впиваясь зубами.

Реакция Тони была точь-в-точь, как говорил Локи, даже немного более бурной. Сначала он тяжело задышал, потом широко распахнул рот в немом крике и замер, когда почувствовал резкую боль от укуса, — Питер отчётливо ощутил, как крепкий член вампира упирается ему в ягодицы.

Тони сильнее сжал пальцами бёдра Питера и, когда тот отстранился, освободив нежную кожу из горячего плена, заскулил. Такая реакция очень удивила парня, но в то же время обрадовала.

— Тебе понравилось?

Тони отчаянно закивал, Питер хохотнул.

— Хочешь ещё?

— Пожалуйста, — голос Тони был таким хриплым, словно тот очень долго кричал.

Питер улыбнулся и вновь припал к шее Тони, всасывая кожу и вырывая из его груди стоны и вскрики. Он качнул бёдрами, потираясь о член Тони, по-прежнему скрытый тканью штанов.

Его собственный член тоже болезненно упирался в боксеры, но Питер не спешил их снимать. Ещё не время.

Руки Тони скользнули ниже, и это не укрылось от Питера, он недовольно зашипел и шлёпнул по ним ладонями.

— Что я тебе говорил?

Тони тяжело сглотнул и примирительно вскинул руки, робко улыбнувшись.

— Прости.

Питер одарил его строгим взглядом, хоть и далось ему это с трудом: он был красным, как помидор, и тяжело дышал.

— Ты думаешь, перечить мне — хорошая идея?

Тони сглотнул.

— Н-нет.

Питер укоризненно покачал головой и сполз с колен Тони.

— Нет, вот теперь ложись и берись за изголовье, если уберёшь руки, я уйду.

Тони беспрекословно подчинился и сделал всё так, как и просил Питер. Тот снова довольно уселся на нём сверху, только уже на бёдра. Он улыбнулся и ласково пробормотал:

— Хороший мальчик. — Тони в очередной раз заскулил, и Питер рассмеялся. — Какой ты у меня хороший, лежи смирно и получишь награду. — Он опустил взгляд на недвусмысленную выпуклость в штанах Тони и положил на неё руку, массируя и чувствуя тепло, проходящее сквозь несколько слоёв одежды.

— Питер, пожалуйста, хватит меня дразнить.

Питер на это только весело рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, ты здесь что-то решаешь? Как мило. — Он соблазнительно улыбнулся и расстегнул молнию на штанах Тони, но большего не последовало: он просто вытащил рубашку, заправленную в джинсы, и пробежался кончиками пальцев по оголившейся коже.

Тони изо всех сил цеплялся за изголовье — Питер подумал, что то не выдержит такого напора, но об этом сейчас не стоило беспокоиться. Он улыбнулся и легонько царапнул ногтями живот Тони.

— Ты мой.

— Да. — Тони кивнул.

Питер с улыбкой вытащил из штанов его член, покраснев ещё больше. Ещё ни одного мужчины он не касался вот так и не думал, что когда-либо это сделает, однако…

В его глазах длина Тони казалась довольно внушительной, но может, всё дело в его юношеской наивности и неопытности. Его собственный член однозначно был меньше, но, опять же, ему было всего лишь шестнадцать, его организм продолжал развиваться.

Питер был слишком поражён, чтобы продолжать. Он никогда не думал, что зайдёт так далеко.

Он невесомо пробежался пальцами по всей длине, а затем крепко сжал член в кулаке. Тони поперхнулся воздухом и ошарашенно уставился на Питера.

— И это тоже моё.

Тони, глядя на него огромными глазами, кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Питер надрачивал ему, пока тот не начал громко постанывать, истекая смазкой. У него у самого уже крепко стоял, но он немного стеснялся показать себя Тони. Тот тут же почувствовал его неуверенность и нахмурился.

— Питер?

— Да? — Поднял на него взгляд Питер.

— Питер, послушай, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, я не против, в смысле… доказательство этого у тебя сейчас в руках, но ты не должен это делать, если не хочешь.

Питеру не понравилось, к чему вёл Тони, он заметил, как тот дёрнулся, собираясь отпустить изголовье. Он не мог этого допустить и сурово взглянул на мужчину.

— А я уж было подумал, что ты научился быть послушным.

Он сильнее сжал член, и Тони удивлённо вскрикнул, вызвав у Питера усмешку.

Тот отбросил все терзающие его сомнения прочь, встал и скинул боксеры на пол. Тони задушенно ахнул при виде улыбающегося Питера, стоящего перед ним в чём мать родила.

***

Он не мог отвести глаз, Питер был невозможно прекрасен, он хотел расцеловать каждый участок кожи, до которого только можно было дотянуться. Ему был нужен лишь Питер, он хотел его.

— Питер, — прошептал Тони. Когда тот опустился рядом с ним, в его груди вспыхнуло острое желание исследовать всё его тело кончиками пальцев. Но он не осмелился прикасаться к нему без спроса.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Питер игриво улыбаясь. Тони поражался тому, как в голову этого парня пришёл такой план, кто бы ни надоумил его на это, он заслуживал благодарности.

— Да, ты великолепен, ты самое красивое создание, которое я только встречал.

Питер покраснел ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, сильнее уже некуда, и опустил взгляд на их члены. Он обхватил их ладонью и медленно качнул бёдрами.

Тони громко застонал, удовольствие затмило все остальные ощущения ослепительной вспышкой.

— Чёрт, малыш, это прекрасно, ты прекрасен.

Питер хихикнул, продолжая. Не помешало бы немного смазки, но Тони и так был не против, он просто хотел, чтобы Питер вот так его касался.

Тот стонал, надрачивая им обоим, и вдруг в один момент резко сжал кулак. Тони запрокинул голову, из его груди вырвался громкий стон.

— Да, о боже, да!

Питер не переставал двигать рукой и бёдрами, прижимаясь к Тони, сводя с ума и его, и себя. Они оба уже были на грани, и Тони, измученный поддразниваниями, кончил первым.

Он гортанно застонал, выгнулся в спине, слегка приподняв Питера, и излился себе на живот. Питер вскрикнул от неожиданности, на секунду замер и довёл себя до разрядки быстрыми размашистыми движениями.

Тяжело дыша он перевёл взгляд на Тони, который улыбался ему и медленно убирал руки с изголовья.

— Ну что, окончательно меня пометил?

Питер зарделся и слез с Тони, но не успел он встать с кровати, как его сгребли в охапку, прижимая к тёплой груди. Тони улыбнулся.

— То, что ты сделал… Укус — это очень интимно, парень, кто тебе об этом рассказал?

— Р-рассказал? — нервно рассмеявшись, переспросил Питер. — У меня есть Интернет, Тони, я просто загуглил.

Тони весело рассмеялся и поцеловал его в шею.

— Нет, Интернет тут не при чём, Джарвис бы мне сказал.

— Ты проверяешь мою историю? — изумился Питер.

Тони фыркнул и крепче прижал парня к себе.

— Это Локи тебе рассказал, да? — Питер заметно напрягся, и Тони прыснул. — О-о, я знал.

Он улыбнулся и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Нам бы в душ, как ты на это смотришь?

Питер согласно кивнул, и они встали с кровати. Тони провёл Питера в свою ванную, залез с ним в душевую и включил воду. Они улыбнулись друг другу.

Они просто стояли, обнимаясь, пока не решили наконец вымыться и одеться, чтобы отправиться на очень поздний ужин.

***

Питер сидел на диване прижавшись к Тони. Тот обнимал его одной рукой и потихоньку кормил попкорном.

— Питер, ты уверен, что этого хочешь?

Питер проглотил попкорн и кивнул.

— Да, Тони, я хочу быть с тобой.

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Думаю, ты не знаешь, на что подписываешься, дорогой. Я идиот, эксцентричный и самовлюблённый идиот. Я не умею готовить и заниматься чем-то полезным, я трачу деньги на всякую фигню и не умею ни с кем находить общий язык.

Питер поёрзал, устроившись на диване так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Тони и нежно улыбнулся.

— Именно поэтому я здесь, разве нет?

Взгляд Тони смягчился.

— Да, думаю, да.

Он впился в губы Питера поцелуем и отставил миску в сторону. Питер вскарабкался к нему на колени, обняв за шею одной рукой, углубляя поцелуй.

Тони сходил с ума от удовольствия, он уже положил руки на ягодицы Питера, как вдруг двери лифта открылись без предупреждения, хотя, может, они его просто не услышали.

— Тони, какого чёрта! Я же сказала, чтобы ты больше не смел этого делать!

Питер вымученно простонал, Тони вздохнул и прошептал:

— Прости, котёнок.

Питер сполз с его колен и перевёл взгляд на Пеппер, Тони поднялся, готовый ко второму раунду их опасной игры. Он уже был готов ко всему.

Он подошёл к Пеппер.

— Пеппер, послушай, мы понимаем, что наши отношения более чем неординарны, но…

— Нет, Тони, — оборвала его Пеппер на полуслове, — ты не можешь так пользоваться несовершеннолетним мальчишкой! Это неправильно!

Вампиры продолжали кричать друг на друга, Питер лишь ждал подходящего момента, чтобы вмешаться и защитить Тони от нападок Пеппер.

Однако всё пошло не по плану.

Тони всплеснул руками и тряхнул головой.

— Как ты не понимаешь, что это взаимно, что я люблю парня, чёрт тебя подери! — Питер уставился на него в таком же шоке, что и Пеппер, но ни он, ни она не успели ничего сказать: Тони рыкнул и ткнул в подругу пальцем. — Я уже устал от того, что ты постоянно твердишь м-мне… Эм, э-это нормально, что я не чувствую левую руку?

Он нервно рассмеялся, и Питер тут же подскочил на ноги.

— Джарвис, вызывай врачей!

Пеппер в ужасе распахнула глаза, Тони покачнулся и начал падать. Они с Питером бросились к нему, подхватывая его под руки.


	9. Знаменательный день

Питер прикусил губу и молча сел на стул в углу комнаты. Пеппер о чём-то перешёптывалась с врачом, Тони лежал на кровати и спал, рядом с ним монотонно пищал пульсометр.

Атмосфера была более чем напряжённая, и Пеппер с Питером смогли поговорить, только когда врач ушёл.

— Прости.

— Что? — спросил Питер, изумлённо глядя на Пеппер.

Та опустилась на другой стул и выдохнула:

— Прости, Питер, это я виновата, я так давила на Тони и даже не замечала этого. Врач сказал, что это не инсульт, но мог бы быть. Тони мог умереть. — Она обхватила голову руками. — Я чуть не убила его.

Питер тяжело вздохнул и успокаивающе погладил её по спине.

— Пеппер, я уверен, что вы не специально, и вы не убивали Тони. — Пеппер благодарно ему улыбнулась.

Они просидели так рядом с Тони несколько часов, пока Пеппер не решила пойти за кофе и едой для Питера. Когда она ушла, Питер встал, открыл окно, чтобы впустить в комнату свежий воздух, и вздохнул, обернувшись посмотреть на Тони.

Он надеялся, что с ним всё будет хорошо, но врач уже сказал, что им придётся потерпеть и подождать, пока тот очнётся.

Он подошёл к Тони ближе и нежно погладил его по щеке. Как же ему хотелось верить, что после всего случившегося они смогут преодолеть все трудности и быть вместе, на этот раз по-настоящему.

Питер наблюдал за тем, как грудь Тони медленно, но мерно поднимается и опускается, как вдруг дверь открылась и в палату вошла медсестра. Она улыбнулась ему и подошла проверить Тони, что-то записывая у себя на планшете.

— Иди домой, он ещё не скоро очнётся. Не стоит здесь сидеть и беспокоиться.

Питер пригладил свои волосы ладонью.

— Ничего страшного, я хочу подождать.

Женщина кивнула и отложила планшет.

— Хорошо, но я попрошу тебя закрыть окно. Сейчас его уже лучше не открывать.

Питер кивнул.

— О, конечно, я просто хотел проветрить палату.

Он закрыл окна и обернулся — медсестра стояла прямо перед ним. Он инстинктивно отступил на шаг назад, и та улыбнулась.

— Ты же давал ему кровь, верно? Я тоже хочу. Ты так вкусно пахнешь.

Питер, вспомнив, чему его учил Локи, выпрямился и смело посмотрел в её глаза.

— Убирайся отсюда, женщина, я ничего тебе не дам.

Медсестра ошарашенно моргнула и осклабилась.

— Ах, ты сопляк, если не хочешь по-хорошему давать кровь, я сама её возьму!

Она замахнулась, но Питер, к его собственному удивлению, не отпрянул. Он оттолкнул её руку и ударил женщину в лицо с такой силой, что та неуклюже попятилась назад.

Она уставилась на него огромными от шока глазами, Питер встал в стойку не сводя с неё пристального взгляда.

— Это очень непрофессионально, вам действительно лучше уйти.

Женщина и ухом не повела, она, казалось, оценивала его взглядом, но Питер угрожающе оскалился и удивился, когда та вздрогнула.

— Больше предупреждать не буду. — Сощурился он. Медсестра стиснула зубы, и было заметно, что она не привыкла к тому, чтобы люди так давали ей отпор. Она уже начала думать, что ей делать дальше, как вдруг дверь открылась и в палату вошла Пеппер.

Она зевнула, протянув Питеру кофе.

— О боже, эй, Питер, я принесла тебе пончик. — Она отдала Питеру еду, тот улыбнулся ей в ответ. Медсестра, воспользовавшись моментом, тихонько выскользнула за дверь.

Питер радостно засиял и впился зубами в пончик — Пеппер вскинула бровь.

— Всё хорошо?

Питер кивнул.

— О да, всё прекрасно.

***

Тони проспал ещё двое суток и наконец открыл глаза. Пеппер всегда настаивала на том, чтобы Питера пускали в больницу только днём, а по вечерам она заставляла его уходить вместе с Хэппи.

Она всегда была рядом с Тони, поэтому именно она заметила, что Тони наконец-таки пришёл в себя.

Он медленно открыл глаза и осмотрелся — вид у него был удивлённый и усталый. Пеппер дремала на стуле рядом, и Тони медленно потянулся рукой к её колену, легонько постучав по нему пальцами.

Та тихо вскрикнула от неожиданности и резко проснулась. С секунду они смотрели друг на друга ошарашенными глазами, и Пеппер, всхлипнув, обняла Тони.

— Боже, Тони, ты жив!

Тот слабо хохотнул и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, жив, но чувствую себя фигово. Что произошло? — Пеппер рассказала всё, что когда-то сказал ей врач, и Тони вздохнул. — Эх, понятно, надеюсь, я не слишком вас напугал.

— Постарался на славу, как и всегда, — рассмеялась Пеппер. Тони робко взглянул на неё, и она вздохнула. — Прости, я была слишком жестока с тобой, ты этого не заслужил. Я должна была доверять тебе.

— О чём ты? — недоуменно спросил Тони. — Ты увидела, как мы делаем то, чего ты просила не делать. Я… Прости, но мне действительно нравится Питер, а я нравлюсь ему. Боги, говорю, как школьник какой-то.

— Да, — рассмеялась Пеппер, — но я понимаю, вы оба так заботились друг о друге, это всё равно было неизбежно. — Она вздохнула и поправила причёску. — Прости, что пыталась вас разлучить. Из-за меня ты так волновался, это было неправильно с моей стороны. — Она улыбнулась. — Ты простишь меня?

Тони посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Только если ты извинишься перед Питером. Думаю, он заслуживает этого больше, чем я.

— Уже, Тони, — с радостной улыбкой ответила Пеппер.

Тони хитро усмехнулся.

— Я спрошу у него, если ты обманула меня, я узнаю. — Пеппер закатила глаза и шлёпнула его по руке.

Они рассмеялись, и Тони вздохнул.

— Где Питер?

Пеппер улыбнулась.

— В башне, я беспокоилась и не разрешала ему сидеть здесь допоздна: мало ли что могло с ним случиться ночью.

Тони кивнул, соглашаясь: её беспокойство было вполне оправдано.

— Это точно, а теперь мы можем уйти? Ненавижу больницы.

Пеппер рассмеялась и помотала головой.

— Нет, Тони, не можем. Ты только очнулся, и тебя сначала нужно осмотреть, давай подождём врача и сестру.

— Но я ненавижу больницы. — Тони скорчил рожу.

— Лежи смирно и жди, пока врач не осмотрит тебя. Ты уйдёшь отсюда только с его разрешения. — Закатила глаза Пеппер. Она одарила его строгим взглядом, и Тони пробурчал что-то вроде «да, мэ-эм».

Они оба мало проспали в тот день, но врач пришёл только после обеда, который подали за несколько часов до восхода солнца, и это была самая отвратительная еда, которую Тони когда-либо ел. Пеппер лишь закатила глаза и тихо глотнула кофе, выслушивая его жалобы.

После того, как Тони в очередной раз пожаловался медсестре, к нему в палату вошёл врач, пожилой кареглазый вампир. Видимо, медсестре надоели капризы Тони и она сама уже была готова отправить его домой, поэтому позвала врача.

Пеппер осталась с Тони, потому что была уверена, что тот всё равно не будет слушать врача, и решила взять это дело в свои руки.

Врач объяснил, что стресс и алкоголь, который Тони продолжал употреблять, ослабили его и без того слабое сердце. Он сочувствующе сказал, что Тони должен оставаться в постели и не покидать её как можно дольше.

Как и ожидалось, Тони лишь закатил глаза и ещё сильнее захотел домой. Ему не терпелось обнять Питера, сказать ему какие-нибудь нежности и поцеловать, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться.

Пеппер шлёпнула его по рукам, когда заметила, как он уже собрался вставать. Тони вздрогнул и робко взглянул на подругу. Врач закатил глаза и закончил с объяснениями.

Он ушёл, и Тони с Пеппер принялись ждать медсестру, которая должна была принести выписку. Пеппер позвонила Хэппи и попросила его забрать их.

***

Питер нервно расхаживал по гостиной. Он волновался перед встречей с Тони и не мог спокойно сидеть и ждать.

Когда Пеппер позвонила ему и сказала, что Тони очнулся и с ним всё в порядке, он чуть не закричал и был готов броситься в больницу, но она быстро усмирила его пыл, сказав, что в этом нет необходимости.

Хэппи поехал в больницу, чтобы забрать их, а Питер остался ждать. Ему это не нравилось, но делать было нечего.

— Господин Питер, могу ли я кое-что вам предложить?

Питер, немного удивившись, замер.

— Да, конечно, Джарвис.

— Мистер Старк прибудет сюда через час, может, вы потратите это время с пользой и приготовите ужин? Мистер Старк всегда жалуется, что ненавидит больничную еду.

— Это прекрасная идея! — с улыбкой воскликнул Питер. Он бросился к холодильнику и начал осматривать его содержимое. Тони была нужна свежая вкусная и питательная еда.

Он решил приготовить фреш и пасту с лососем и спаржей.

Готовка помогла ему расслабиться, и он даже начал напевать песню, которую ему включил Джарвис. На душе стало тихо и спокойно, и Питер порадовался тому, что решил отвлечься.

Еда была приготовлена, и Питер накрывал на стол, когда услышал звук открывающихся дверей лифта. Он едва сдержал рвущийся из груди радостный крик и бросился в гостиную, лучезарно улыбаясь вошедшему Тони. Тот улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Чёрт, малыш, пахнет просто чудесно, здесь что, напукали единороги? — Питер рассмеялся этой странной шутке и обнял своего вампира.

— Никогда меня так больше не пугай, Тони. Я не смогу без тебя.

Тони обнял его в ответ, но через несколько секунд отпустил. Питер открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но его заткнули сладким поцелуем.

Питер расслабился и податливо приоткрыл губы — Хэппи, стоящий позади, молча затащил сумку с вещами в комнату, Пеппер вздохнула. Покачав головой, они ушли, оставив влюблённых одних.

Тони медленно разорвал поцелуй и улыбнулся своему прекрасному человеку.

— Питер, я люблю тебя.

Тот густо покраснел и отвёл взгляд.

— Тони, я… — Его прервал громкий урчащий звук.

Оба недоуменно моргнули, и Тони громко захохотал, поглаживая живот.

— Хах, прости, дорогой, но чудовище внутри меня требует еды.

Питер подхватил его смех и, взяв Тони за руку, повёл его на кухню. Отодвинув стул, он усадил Тони за стол. Уже собравшись уйти за тарелками с едой, он перегнулся через его плечо и прошептал:

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони.

***

Следующие несколько дней Тони был всё так же слаб. Он в основном лежал в кровати, а Питер прилежно за ним присматривал.

Тони уверял его, что так нянчиться с ним нет необходимости, но Питеру это было лишь в удовольствие, он по-прежнему чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что навлёк на него столько неприятностей, но молчал.

Так что Тони лежал в постели, пока Питер управлялся с домашними хлопотами: всё то же самое, что они делали и раньше, только теперь с одним большим отличием.

Питер зевнул и поудобнее устроился рядом с Тони. Он накрыл его одеялом и улыбнулся.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Тони улыбнулся Питеру в ответ и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку.

— Сладких снов, дорогой.

Откинувшись обратно на подушки, он вновь открыл книгу и принялся читать. Ему нравилось, что теперь Питер спал в его кровати: это так успокаивает и расслабляет, когда рядом с тобой спит кто-то очень тебе дорогой.

Тони слегка удивился, почему у него не возникало такого чувства, когда он был с Пеппер. Он обожал проводить с ней время, и, да, они как-то раз даже задумывались над тем, что из них вышла бы прекрасная пара.

Конечно, у них ничего не вышло, потому что они не только были заядлыми трудоголиками, но и всё-таки совершенно разными по характеру. Тони мельком глянул на спокойно спящего Питера и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в груди разливается приятное тепло.

Он протянул руку и осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Питера — тот слегка пошевелился и снова затих.

Тони вздохнул и улыбнулся.

Он отложил книгу и выключил свет, он совсем не устал, но всё равно лёг и обнял Питера со спины. Довольно выдохнув, он зарылся лицом в его шелковистые тёмные волосы.

Питер, как и всегда, пах просто великолепно, но сейчас к его запаху примешался аромат его, Тони, шампуня и геля для душа. И это ему очень нравилось.

Тони счастливо улыбнулся и прислушался к размеренному тихому дыханию Питера. Этот звук был его личной колыбельной.

Тони заснул, обнимая Питера, а Питер продолжал мирно посапывать в объятиях любимого мужчины.


	10. Начнём наш путь вместе

Доктор Стрэндж просматривал последние данные анализов Тони со своим обычным заносчивым выражением лица. Он молча кивнул, и Питер робко выглянул из-за двери, ведущей на кухню.

Он чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с этим высоким вампиром и не мог долго находиться с ним в одной комнате.

Тони сидел на диване и ждал, когда же его доктор хоть что-нибудь скажет.

— Да, ты в порядке, — хмыкнул Стрэндж. Тони ухмыльнулся и бросил короткий взгляд на Питера, подмигнув ему. Стрэндж неодобрительно посмотрел на него. — Но хочу внести ясность: ты всё ещё болен, Тони, но в порядке, так что не перетруждайся, придерживайся здоровой диеты и больше отдыхай, или я пришлю Пеппер открытку «Я предупреждал» на твои похороны.

Тони рассмеялся и встал.

— Спасибо, док, но в ближайшее время я помирать не собираюсь.

Стрэндж снова хмыкнул.

— Да мало кто собирается, но смерть обычно приходит к нам, когда мы ждём её меньше всего.

Тони сухо взглянул на него.

— Умеешь же ты поднять настроение, друг. — Он покачал головой. — Наверное, дети тебя обожают.

Стрэндж собрал свою сумку и закатил глаза.

— Я пришлю тебе счёт. В следующем месяце в то же время, пока, Тони, пока, Человек.

Тони сердито нахмурился, но тот уже ушёл, и он просто тряхнул головой, подходя к Питеру.

— Он мудак, но врач отменный.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Он такой же, как и все доктора в убежищах. Он мне не нравится, но я просто должен его принять.

Тони рассеянно кивнул.

— Убежище, точно… Кхм, ладно, теперь, когда с моим состоянием всё ясно, можем вернуться к нашим физическим упражнениям. — Питер густо покраснел, и Тони недоуменно моргнул. -…О нет, это не то, что ты подумал, я про наши тренировки.

Питер спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Я не думал… прости, я не хотел ни о чём таком думать!

Тони лишь рассмеялся.

— Не извиняйся, мне нравятся твои грязные мыслишки.

— У меня нет никаких грязных мыслишек, — заскулил Питер, Тони лишь сильнее залился смехом. Сквозь трясущиеся юношеские ладони он заметил, как Питер робко поглядывает на него и снова смыкает пальцы, поймав взгляд Тони на себе.

— Так мило. — Тони ухмыльнулся. Он поцеловал тыльную сторону ладоней Питера и улыбнулся, когда тот осмелился взглянуть на него снова. Питер вздохнул, и Тони рассмеялся. — Но я не против сделать и это, если ты хочешь выпустить пар. — Питер отнял руки от лица и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но Тони заговорил снова: — Или выпустить весь дух из меня. — Питер опять густо покраснел и смущённо вскрикнул, закрыв лицо ладонями. Тони захохотал. — Боги, малыш, как тебе вообще удалось так одурачить меня тогда, что я решил, будто ты доминант.

Питер тряхнул головой.

— Я знал, что мне всего лишь нужно хорошенько притвориться, и это сработало.

Тони улыбнулся и отвёл его руки от лица.

— Ну, мне показалось это сексуальным, да я чуть в штаны не кончил, когда ты приказывал мне. Если тебе интересно моё мнение, то ты та ещё горячая штучка.

Питер простонал, и Тони чмокнул его в губы. Он вздохнул и поцеловал своего вампира в ответ, крепко обнимая его руками. Положив голову ему на плечо, он улыбнулся.

— Тебе правда понравилось?

Тони хитро улыбнулся.

— О да, детка, это было чертовски сексуально. Знаешь, когда у тебя есть соответствующее звание или репутация, больше никто не посмеет тебе перечить.

Питер улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

— Ну, Локи — гений, так что всё должно было сработать.

Тони захохотал.

— Что? Этот мальчишка — гений? Нет, гений я, и я тебе это докажу, маленький засранец.

Питер рассмеялся и выскользнул из его рук.

— Ты знаешь, он сто-о-олько раз обыграл меня и Джарвиса в шахматы — это нереально круто! — Тони зарычал и попытался сгрести его в охапку, но Питер оказался проворнее и увернулся прежде, чем он успел его коснуться. Питер ухмыльнулся. — И ты бы видел его в плавках, о, это стройное тело — о-очень красивое зрелище. — Тони зарычал громче, но Питер продолжил, медленно уходя от него: — Эти длинные ноги… Просто мечта, говорю тебе, а его чёрные волосы такие шелковистые и тёмные — я думал лишь о том, как бы пропустить их сквозь пальцы.

— А теперь, маленький засранец, иди сюда! — прошипел Тони. Питер от неожиданности вытаращился на него, когда тот бросился к нему. Тони попытался поймать его и побежал вдогонку, когда Питер, вскрикнув, умчался прочь.

Дом был достаточно большой, поэтому Тони пришлось хорошенько побегать несколько минут, чтобы схватить парня. Они оба захохотали, и Тони ухмыльнулся ему.

— Наконец-то я тебя поймал, человечишко. Я большой злой вампир, я сожру тебя.

Питер рассмеялся и закричал, когда Тони подхватил его на руки и закинул себе на плечо.

— Почему ты такой сильный?

Тони коротко хохотнул.

— Я люблю работать, да и ты лёгкий, как тростиночка, малыш.

Питер улыбнулся и, воспользовавшись так удачно представившейся ему возможностью, шлёпнул его по заднице. Тони на секунду замер, а затем ускорился и быстро потащил его в спальню. Бросив Питера на кровать, он оглядел его жадными глазами.

— Ого, а ты осмелел.

— Я знаю, что тебе это нравится, Тони, — с улыбкой ответил Питер.

Он рассмеялся, и Тони, закатив глаза, жадно впился в его губы, тут же углубляя поцелуй. Питер шумно выдохнул, и Тони перекинул через него ногу, усевшись верхом, всё так же продолжая смаковать вкус его губ. Когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, оба тяжело дышали, пытаясь вдохнуть побольше воздуха.

— Ты готов?

Питер улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, я хочу тебя, только, пожалуйста, не умри в процессе, а то будет неловко.

Тони весело рассмеялся и расстегнул рубашку, скидывая её на пол.

— О Питер, у меня на тебя ещё мно-ого планов.

Питер подхватил его смех и улыбнулся.

Он не помнил большую часть прелюдии. Всё было немного смутно, но в памяти у него остались удовольствие и ощущение лёгкой щекотки внизу живота, когда Тони дважды подталкивал его к оргазму.

Туман, окутавший его разум, рассеялся только тогда, когда он почувствовал горячую головку члена Тони у растянутого и смазанного ануса. Питер поднял на Тони взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Вперёд.

— Как романтично, — фыркнул Тони, — может, мне ещё закричать: «За империю?» — Они рассмеялись, и Тони медленно вошёл в Питера.

Хоть тот и расслабился, Тони всё равно чувствовал небольшое напряжение и поэтому толкнулся чуть резче. Питер ахнул и моргнул от неожиданности — такое чувство ему было в новинку.

— Больно?

Питер отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, просто я никогда такого не чувствовал. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Тони медленно толкнулся глубже. Он хорошо подготовил Питера, и внутри него было много смазки, которая облегчала процесс. Питер не очень любил ощущение чего-то холодного и скользкого на теле, но понял, зачем это было им нужно.

Тони продолжил двигаться, Питер немного поёрзал, пытаясь принять более удобное положение, и громко вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, как удовольствие, словно разряд, резко прошлось по его телу.

Тони тут же обеспокоенно остановился, но Питер помотал головой.

— Про-продолжай, здесь, да, здесь!

Тони всё понял и улыбнулся. Он начал медленно двигать бёдрами, снова и снова задевая чувствительный комочек нервов Питера.

Питеру казалось, что всё происходящее с ним — странный и очень приятный сон.

Он стонал и метался под Тони, сминая руками простыни и до невозможного широко раздвигая ноги. Ему хотелось всего Тони без остатка.

Тот отчего-то рассмеялся.

— О-о, как я рад, что Джарвис всё это записывает.

Питер резко распахнул глаза и недоуменно моргнул.

— Ч-что?

— Мне нравится, как ты стонешь моё имя и требуешь ещё, — хитро улыбнувшись, сказал Тони.

Питер густо покраснел: он и не заметил, как говорил всё вслух. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но Тони взял его член в руку и помассировал большим пальцем чувствительную головку.

Питер громко застонал и выгнулся в спине, бурно кончая. Перед глазами на секунду потемнело, он пришёл в себя и наконец шумно выдохнул, переводя дыхание.

Тони всё ещё был внутри, но не двигался, и, когда Питер посмотрел на него, тот едва сдерживал смех.

— Я нажал на кнопку, и ты кончил, — захохотав, сказал он, и Питер, зардевшись, смущённо шлёпнул его по руке.

— Эй, это не смешно, это мой первый раз, так что будь снисходительнее.

Тони хихикнул и поцеловал его.

— Ты прав, прости, человечишко.

Питер устало простонал.

— Ты придурок, ты знаешь?

Тони ухмыльнулся и снова начал двигаться, задевая слишком чувствительную простату Питера, отчего тот зашипел и тряхнул головой.

— Ай, Тони, что ты делаешь?

— Думаю, это называется «секс», дорогой, и я ещё не кончил, — смеясь, ответил Тони.

Питер вскрикнул и вцепился в него. Тот улыбнулся.

— Всё хорошо, Питер? Я могу прекратить, если хочешь.

Питер отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, не останавливайся, я-я справлюсь.

— Мой храбрый человечек. — Тони улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

Питер хихикнул и легонько поёрзал.

— Быстрее, Тони, я так состарюсь.

Тони остановился и улыбнулся.

— Ах, ты маленький говнюк.

Он почти вышел из него и резко толкнулся обратно, отчего Питер закричал и прелестно ругнулся, недовольно взглянув на него.

— Чёрт, Тони!

Тони сверкнул зубами.

— Ты сам сказал, что справишься.

Он продолжил вбиваться в тело Питера, и тот громко вскрикнул, чуть не потеряв сознание от ярких ощущений. Тони застонал и немного замедлился: ему не хотелось так быстро кончить. Питеру было замечательно, он был уверен, что после такого он завтра не сможет ни сидеть, ни нормально ходить.

Наконец, войдя на всю длину, Тони замер, и Питер почувствовал, как внутрь него непривычно выплёскивается сперма. Он думал, что это неприятно, но, странно, ему понравилось, и, несколько раз быстро проведя рукой по своему члену, он снова кончил.

Они легли рядом друг с другом тяжело дыша, и Питер поморщился.

— Думаю, мне нужно в душ.

— Несомненно, дорогой, — хохотнул Тони.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Питера опьянённо-влюблённым взглядом. Тот взглянул на него в ответ и улыбнулся, продолжая мирно лежать в кровати.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони Старк. — Питер протянул руку и положил её на щёку Тони.

— А я люблю тебя, Питер Паркер, — рассмеялся тот и улыбнулся.

Они так и уснули улыбаясь друг другу и крепко держась за руки.

***

Тони нервничал, и на это была причина, Питер был очень взволнован. Он нетерпеливо ёрзал в кресле.

Тони выглянул из окна автомобиля, чтобы посмотреть на странный мир снаружи.

Убежища в принципе были такими, какими их и показывали по телевизору. Много обычных на вид домов, много детей, играющих на улице, в огромных садах и на фермах.

Это была странная смесь американского города в сочетании с традиционной сельской местностью.

Человеческие дети выглядели совершенно здоровыми и улыбались друг другу, наслаждаясь солнцем и играя в догонялки. Тони всё никак не мог понять, почему же Питеру не нравилось здесь жить.

Автомобиль двигался медленно, и Тони зевнул, тем более был полдень, а он в это время привык спать.

Вампиру, что сидел за рулём, казалось, было совершенно всё равно: видимо, он уже к этому привык.

— Это очень необычно, как вам удалось уговорить чиновников на это, мистер Старк? — вдруг спросил он.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ну, мне просто нужно было нажать пару нужных кнопок. — Водитель хмыкнул, Тони подмигнул Питеру — тот хихикнул.

На самом деле это всё устроила Пеппер, им потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы подготовить бумаги и подкупить всех, кого только можно.

Это была ожесточённая борьба, но они ни за что не сказали бы об этом Питеру, ведь тот заслуживал снова увидеть свой дом.

Наконец они остановились у нужного домика, и Тони, надвинув на нос очки, вышел вслед за Питером. Ему стоило огромных трудов не зашипеть от солнца: то буквально жарило всё вокруг.

Питер уже подбежал к дому и позвонил в звонок. Тони медленно подошёл к нему, слегка нахмурившись проходящим мимо людям — те останавливались, чтобы посмотреть на него, а потом быстро уходили прочь.

Ещё его насторожило то, что даже совсем маленькие дети вели себя очень тихо. Да, они играли и смеялись, но ни один из них не кричал и не визжал.

Казалось, будто все пытались скрыться и остаться незамеченными.

Тони немного вздрогнул: это было очень жутко.

Дверь открыла женщина. На вид она была ровесницей Тони, но переживания изменили её внешность и в отнюдь не в лучшую сторону.

Стоило ей увидеть Питера, как её лицо озарилось счастьем, они обнялись так быстро, что Тони даже не заметил, как они бросились навстречу друг другу. Это было так мило, он просто стоял и улыбался.

— Ох, Питер, как ты вернулся? Никто больше не возвращался назад, но я всегда знала, что ты особенный.

Тони хохотнул, и женщина наконец переключила своё внимание на него:

— Кто вы?

Питер быстро отошёл назад.

— Эм, тётя Мэй, это Тони Старк, вампир, с которым я живу.

Глаза Мэй широко распахнулись от удивления, Тони сделал шаг ей навстречу и приветливо протянул руку. Мэй с секунду ошарашенно смотрела на него и наконец пожала его ладонь.

— Кхм, приятно познакомиться.

— Да, взаимно, — с улыбкой ответил Тони.

Мэй кивнула и нерешительно пригласила их в дом. Как только они переступили порог, она снова притянула Питера в объятия.

— Дорогой, что произошло, нам сказали, что тебя перевели в другое убежище, почему ты с вампиром?

Они сели за стол, и Питер начал рассказ. Тони улыбнулся милой человеческой девушке, которая сидела рядом, но та лишь одарила его обеспокоенным взглядом.

В доме тоже было тихо, и когда он огляделся, он заметил несколько личных вещей — всё было в довольно хорошем рабочем состоянии. Вероятно, он был одним из, если не первым нормальным вампиром, увидевшим человеческое убежище изнутри, и ему до сих пор от этого было немного тревожно.

Девушка принесла напитки, и Тони нахмурился, заметив, как дрожат её руки. Она что, боится его? Он моргнул и повернулся обратно к Питеру, почувствовав, как тот легонько похлопал его по плечу?

— А, да?

— Ты не слушал, — улыбнулся Питер, — я рассказывал ей, что ты лучший и самый милый в мире вампир.

Тони рассмеялся и посмотрел на Мэй.

— Не верьте ему, я злое жестокое чудовище, а он моя маленькая Белль. — Мэй в шоке вытаращилась на него, и Тони поспешил добавить: — Как в «Красавице и Чудовище»? Он, кхм, на самом деле я к нему очень хорошо отношусь.

Питер радостно взглянул на тётю.

— Да, Мэй, мы очень счастливая парочка.

Мэй недоуменно уставилась на него.

— Что? Ты с ним?

Она встала, и Тони с Питером вздрогнули.

— Иди в свою комнату и не выходи, пока я не позову.

Питер нахмурился.

— Но, Мэй, я… — Она не дала ему договорить:

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер, в свою комнату! Живо!

Питер вскочил и пулей бросился в свою старую комнату. Тони тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел на злую женщину.

— Я, кхм, думаю, мне нужно всё объяснить.

— Уж постарайтесь. — Мэй сердито сощурилась на него.

Тони внутренне вздохнул и начал объяснять сложившуюся ситуацию. Как он страдал от болей в сердце и очень часто нуждался в свежей и здоровой крови. Как Питер внимательно следил за тем, чтобы он регулярно питался и пил что-то, кроме скотча и газировки. Как Питер перевернул его жизнь и сделал её лучше, просто будучи его соседом.

Конечно, у Мэй были вопросы, много вопросов, но Тони с радостью на них отвечал. Он объяснил, как питался кровью Питера в наиболее цивилизованной манере и не причинял ему боли.

Само собой, Мэй не была рада узнать, что Питер и Тони встречаются, но она также не могла им препятствовать. Поэтому, когда пришло время обеда, она и дети принялись готовить, а Тони выглянул на улицу, с любопытством наблюдая за людьми.

Они по-прежнему были очень тихими, и это не на шутку его взволновало. Он видел мужчин, возвращавшихся с работы, и, насколько ему было известно из рассказов Питера, это был тяжёлый физический труд.

Они были грязными и несли инструменты и коробки, но ни один из них не жаловался. Они тихо переговаривались между собой, и даже когда они смеялись, их практически не было слышно.

— Тони?

Он обернулся и посмотрел на Питера.

— Ой, прости, просто задумался.

Питер выглядел немного обеспокоенным.

— Тебе здесь не нравится? Здесь непривычно, я знаю, но мы скоро вернёмся домой.

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Здесь непривычно, потому что это место кажется каким-то ненастоящим, понимаешь, здесь всё выглядит немного не так. Почему все такие тихие? Почему дети не кричат? Что здесь происходит?

Питер огляделся и тоже это осознал.

— Хм, ну, здесь всё такое, какое есть. Нас учили так себя вести ради нашей же безопасности. Я никогда об этом особо и не задумывался.

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Тони, — что ж, что бы вы там ни готовили, пахнет восхитительно.

Питер улыбнулся, и все сели обедать. Женщины в основном молчали, но Питер продолжал болтать, рассказывая им о том, какие удивительные вещи он обнаружил, пока жил с Тони, и с лица Тони не сходила улыбка.

Они прошли долгий путь, но их история ещё не закончена.

Он просто знал это.

Питер вздохнул и обернулся к Тони с ослепительной улыбкой на лице.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мой брат Нед был здесь, но он уже уехал в другое убежище.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, легонько сжав его ладонь.

— Мы найдём его, и ты увидишься и с ним тоже.

— Ты можешь устроить абсолютно всё, да? — рассмеялся Питер.

— Я делаю всё возможное, потому что ты достоин только лучшего. — Пожал плечами Тони.

Питер покраснел, Мэй нахмурила брови, девушка, сидящая рядом с ней, скривилась.

Тони рассмеялся и притянул своего человека к себе, целуя. Тот вздохнул и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — с улыбкой ответил Тони.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока Тони, наконец, не выдержал:

— Питер, я должен тебя кое о чём спросить.

Питер вдруг почему-то перестал дышать и тяжело сглотнул.

— Спрашивай что угодно.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, так вот, — он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, — твоё второе имя правда Бенджамин?

***

Небольшой эпилог.

Локи усмехнулся, получив долгожданное сообщение от Питера.

— Боже, Локи выключи, ты меня слепишь.

Локи ухмыльнулся и выключил телефон, положив его обратно на тумбочку, Тор повернулся в постели и обнял его за пояс.

— Кто посмел потревожить твой сон, дорогой?

Локи улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на своего вампира.

— Питер, Тони наконец сорвал его ягодку. Я поздравлял его.

Тор вздохнул.

— Ах, так ты теперь сваха, хорошая работа, хорошая.

Локи усмехнулся и лёг рядом, проведя рукой по заросшей щеке Тора. Ему нравилось ощущение жёстких волос, покалывающих ладонь.

— Я знаю, я прекрасен, любовь моя, наградишь меня, или ты устал?

Тор вскинул бровь.

— Ты ненасытный, Локи, но, представь себе, я гораздо больше, чем хороший член.

Локи хихикнул.

— Да, ты красивый огромный член.

Он скользнул рукой ниже и сжал уже затвердевший член Тора. Тор рассмеялся и впился в губы Локи поцелуем.

— Люблю тебя, котёнок.

Тот ответил на поцелуй и улыбнулся.

— А я люблю тебя, мой огромный клещара.


End file.
